Finally Me
by hopewings6
Summary: My attempt at a one shot or maybe a story not entirely sure. Maybe I'll leave it and and just delete after awhile.
1. Chapter 1

**Thought I change up the story a little bit. Bare with me.**

Honesty. That was all she asks for of her friends was a little honest. But what did she get? Nothing. A big ole nothing but hurt. She didn't mind the fact that even though they were suppose to be on a break from the triangle Lucas and Maya started dating. She didn't even mind that her friends knew for the past month and a half. No what hurt Riley the most was hearing the boy she thought liked her call her to much once again. It was like freshman year all over again. Sure she saw the irony in the fact she wanted honesty but doesn't give it. She would have if she didn't know how Lucas really felt.

Riley knew she would never forget those words spoken from the boy she shared a first kiss and date and crush with. "So much for being worth it." She thought gathering up their shared memories. She decided the day he text her and says he's made his decision and to meet at the bakery she decides going to the arcade with Auggie and Ava sounded like a better idea. She wasn't in the mood for him to tell her something she already knew. Of course he picked Maya. His blonde beauty just look at her she wasn't to much at all.

"Hey smiley you ready?" Auggie shouts from her doorway. Riley kicks the garbage bag with her feet out her closet and wipes her forehead. "Jeez this thing is heavy. Want to help me push it down the stairs?" She asks Auggie who looks at her with a confused expression. He shrugs and they half carry half drag the bag to the top of the steps and yell timber when they toss it down. "Riley what is this?" Her mom asks when Riley and Auggie make their way downstairs laughing at how fast the bag flew down.

Riley and Auggie drag it towards the front door and sit on the couch breathing heavy and fanning their redden cheeks. Her mom opens the bag and whispers oh seeing what was inside. She gives Riley a sad look which Riley was quick to make her laugh by crossing her eyes and pulling her ears to look like a monkey. Something she do for Auggie when he was a baby. Her mom knew the story and didn't question why she gathered all Lucas stolen boots in the bag. "Okay I'm here let's go people!" Ava shouts opening the door.

Riley and Auggie laugh while their mom rolls her eyes in disgust at the ten year old. "Riley what do you want me to do with this?" Topanga asks gesturing at the garbage bag. Riley shrugs and says "you won't have to worry to long mom, I'm sure the owner of its contents will arrive with his girlfriend in a few minutes." Riley tugs on her jacket and skips out the door with Auggie and Ava laughing at Riley making her monkey face at them.

Zay and the geniuses sat at the bakery staring at the door waiting the arrival of their bubbly friend who they knew would be heartbroken when she finds out Lucas chose Maya and not her. Every person that came through the door they thought was Riley but wasn't. Soon Maya and Lucas make their way in and see their friends minus the one they were hoping was there. "Where's Riley?" Farkle asks looking at the couple holding hands. Maya shrugs and says "ranger rick didn't you text her?" Lucas looks through his messages and seen he sent it and she read it.

They wait a couple of more minutes and try calling Riley but end up getting her voicemail. "Let's just go to her house?" Zay suggest getting tired of waiting around. They all agree and make the trek over to the Matthews. Since it was about ending the triangle Farkle suggest Maya climbs up the fire escape first. Maya exchanges a look with Lucas and begins to climb. Maya reaches the window only to find it locked and the curtains closed. "Huh that's weird she never closes them." Maya thought to herself knocking a couple of times before climbing down.

"What happen?" Lucas asks once Maya walks back to them. "The window closed and the curtains are too." They all look at each other and knew something was wrong if Riley closed the bay window. They make their way to the front of the building getting in when someone was coming out. They reach the Matthews apartment just as Josh is closing the front door. "Josh." Maya gasps dropping Lucas hand. Lucas looks at her and then back at Josh. Josh ignores them rolling his eyes and opens the door once more grabbing the garbage bag and shoving it at Lucas before locking the door and heading towards the elevator.

Once Josh leaves everyone looks at the bag in Lucas hands. Lucas puts it down and opens it making everyone gasps at the contents inside. Every boot Mr. Matthews ever stole and little stuffed animals Lucas ever won Riley with them. "She knows." Lucas whispers shoving the boot he was holding back in the bag. He grabs the bag and heads for the stairs slamming the door leaving his friends and girlfriend with puzzled expression.

Josh makes his way inside the arcade in search of his niece and nephew and much to the disgust of Topanga his future niece in law. Just thinking about it makes Josh chuckle to himself. He spots Ava first laughing at something he couldn't see. The closer he gets he's sees it's Riley and Auggie in a deep dance battle with no end in sight. He stands next to Ava who informs him Auggie challenge Riley and now regrets it seeing as how it's a dance game Riley knows well from playing with their mom to help unwind after a stressful day.

Josh can't help but smile and snap a few pictures of the dancing duo who both were red in the face but wore gigantic smiles. Once a panting Auggie finally admits defeat they find a table and chug the waters Ava and Josh bought them. "Thanks for bringing my phone uncle Josh. I thought I had it." Riley tells him fanning herself with her hand. "no problem. I did get rid of your trash by the front door." Josh tells her hoping she got the message. Riley gives him a small smile and looks away feeling like a weight has been lifted but still feeling the sting.

After a much needed breather Riley and Auggie are ready for more games. Auggie suggests laser tag so he have a fighting chance of winning a game against his big sister. Riley laughs and tells him loser buys pizza. They shake hands and head off even convincing Josh to join before heading back to college. The group play for about an hour and Auggie comes out the victor dancing around Riley with fist raised in the air shouting "I'm the laser tag champion!" At the top of his lungs causing Ava and Josh to laugh and Riley to playfully roll her eyes.

They spend another hour and a half at the arcade before finally deciding it was time to go home. After all they did have school in the morning. Josh offers them a ride since they were all tired from the long day. "Hey Riley, will you be okay going up there?" Josh asks her once they pull up to their apartment. Riley smiles and looks up at their building and says "I'll be fine uncle Josh. I highly doubt any of them are still here. Besides they probably confront me tomorrow at school." Josh gives her a look making Riley smile and shake her head at him. "Don't worry so much I'm going to be just fine. I feel like I'm finally free."

Josh looks at his smiling niece and couldn't help but smile too. He was afraid she was putting on a show and hiding her real feelings behind the mask she had perfected a long time ago. But that wasn't the case here sat a girl who genuinely looked free and happy making Josh just as happy. "Okay but I'm here to talk remember that." He tells her pinching her cheeks. Riley giggles bidding him goodnight and heads upstairs behind Ava and Auggie. "Hey did you guys have fun today?" Topanga asks when Riley and Auggie race inside the front door. They laugh throwing themselves on the couch and retell all about the fun day they had.

After telling her mom about their day Riley heads upstairs and takes a shower walking in her room and breathing a sigh of relief. She thought coming home knowing the boots were gone she feel sadden but she didn't. She looks around her room smiling noticing that everything looked the same but at the same time looked differently. Riley turns her phone on noticing all the missed calls and texts messages from her friends. She just deletes her missed calls and clicks on their messages without really reading any. Riley picks out her outfit for school the next day and goes to sleep with a smile on her face.

The next morning Riley stands in front of her mirror looking at her outfit. She smiles nodding her head and grabs her iPod and plugs in her headphones. She makes her way downstairs dancing and singing along to the music. Her parents give her a quizzical looks expecting a sadden version of Riley but this was something different she seemed so content and had a smile that they hadn't seen in a long time. She gives them a hug and dances her way to the front door saying she was heading to school. Riley makes her way to the subway dancing to the music as she waits for the train. So caught up in her own world Riley didn't realize the crowd she was drawing as she dances and sings along to the music.

The train comes and she stops and looks around at everyone surrounding her. Usually this kind of attention would embarrass Riley but finally feeling like herself she curtsy as everyone claps and heads for the train giggling as she finds a seat. Riley looks around once the train starts to move and wonders if Maya and Lucas were on it. Her phone starts to buzz in her pocket showing Maya name and she knew then they weren't. Riley ignores the call even though a small part of her feels bad but a bigger part shutting it down shouting she lied for months there's nothing to feel bad about.

Riley dances her way into school ignoring and leaping over the outstretched foot of a very shocked Missy. She make her way to her locker still singing along to her iPod she's caught up in it again she doesn't hear the boy behind her trying to grab her attention. Charlie watches as Riley sings along to her music and walks up talking to her noticing she doesn't respond he taps her shoulder making her jump. "Charlie you scared me." Riley shouts pulling her earbuds out and pausing her music. Charlie chuckles and says "well I tried calling your name but I guess the music had you in a different world?"

Riley laughs taking out the books she will need and closing her locker leaning against it. "Yeah sometimes I let the music take the lead and just follow along." Riley tells him putting her iPod in her bag. Charlie laughs and glances to the left seeing Lucas walking towards them. "Well here comes Friar so I better run." He tells her mimicking like he is about to race. Riley giggles putting her hand on his shoulder and says "no need to worry about him he's Maya's problem. Besides your my friend Charlie." Lucas stops in his tracks taken aback by Riley's words. If he didn't know before Riley words just confirmed she did know about Maya and him dating.

Lucas turns around and walks the other way confusing Charlie who looks between Lucas and Riley who didn't seem to care he didn't come over. "So no more triangle then huh?" Charlie asks her hoping he was pouring salt on an open wound. Riley smiles shaking her head and says "nope." She links arms with him as they make their way to class and Charlie couldn't help but wonder what in the world happen to Riley.

Farkle watches as the girl he's known his whole life sits and talks with Sara in their math class smiling and laughing. He thought she would be heartbroken or at the very least sadden by who Lucas chose but this version of Riley seemed at peace. Like a weight has been lifted and she could breath. He wanted to talk to her and ask her about it but she chose to sit with Sara instead of him like she has all year. He wondered if she knew? If Riley knew everyone but her knew about Lucas choosing Maya and them secretly dating.

They make their way out of class and Farkle tries to catch up with a smiling Riley as she walks and laughs at something Sara was showing her on her phone. "Hey Riley!" He shouts trying to catch her attention before she rounded the corner. He pushes pass people turning the corner and finds neither Riley nor Sara there. He decides talking to her in history would be better. Mr. Matthews would help figuring out this new Riley. But he doesn't get a chance. Riley walks in right before the bell rings smiling brightly and sits down. The other members of the group minus Lucas all exchanged a look with each other.

"Hey riles." Maya hesitantly says tapping Riley on the shoulder. Riley turns around smiling and says "hey peaches." Maya looks to Farkle who gestures for her to keep talking. "How you been?" Maya asks clearing her throat. "I feel like we haven't talked in awhile." Riley giggles shaking her head and says "oh peaches I'm peachy." Giving Maya a little nose tap when she says peachy and turning back around to listen to her dad. Maya holds her nose and looks at Lucas who was staring so hard at his history book you would think he was trying to melt it.

The rest of class they are silent never saying a word just staring at the back of their bubbly brunette friend's head watching as she took notes and listened to her dad and wonder what was going on with her. Class ends and they all pack up waiting to see if Riley would say something to them. Riley gathers her bag and heads for the door when Lucas voice stops her. "Riley can we talk?" Lucas asks staring at the back of her head. Riley fights the eye roll threatening to spill and turns around with a smile.

"okay what's up?" She asks staring at all of them. They all exchanged looks trying to figure out what to say to her. "Well is someone going to say something?" Riley asks getting tired of the silence. Zay chuckles shaking his head and says "well I for one would like to say you look pretty today." Riley looks down at her light blue dress with pink flowers and back up at Zay. "Thank you." She says curiously. Riley looks at everyone and taps her foot. "Well this has been lovely but I'm going to be late for my next class." Maya looks at her and says "but riles we all have science next." She gestures at everyone.

Riley smiles looking at them and says "yeah well they have this photography class and Sara helped me get into it but it's only fourth period so." Everyone looked shocked that Riley switched classes without even letting them know. "Why didn't you tell us?" Maya questions with anger. Riley scoffs rolling her eyes and says "well I would have but all of you haven't been around so I'm telling you now." Before any of them can respond Sara pops back in. "Riley come on we can't be late. I grabbed your camera already." Riley smiles at Sara and looks back at the group and turns to leave with her.

At lunch the group silently pick at their food none of them actually talking or eating watching as Riley laughs at something Sara is telling her while they get there lunch. Riley grabs her lunch and makes her way over to the group sitting down next to Zay who was enjoying this new Riley. "Hey sugar how was photography class?" Zay asks chuckling as Riley eating her lunch not bothered by the silent. "It was amazing! Thank you for asking Zay." Riley cheerfully says going back to her lunch.

Farkle watches as Riley smiles eating her lunch and kicks Lucas under the table. Lucas lifts up his head and glares at the genius boy who motions his head at Riley. Lucas sighs knowing it should be him who tells her something she already knew. He clears his throat and looks up at the girl who owns his heart or did until he chose Maya. "Hey Riley?" Lucas says softly. Riley looks at him and says "yes?" He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell her something she obviously knew already. "I.." Lucas stutters rubbing his neck.

Zay shakes his head and groans "cotton candy face Luke chose Maya and they're dating. Have been for a couple of months." Everyone gasps as they look at Riley who still wore her same smile. "Zay what the hell!" Maya shouts throwing her apple at him which he catches and takes a bite of. "Riles I'm so sorry I wanted to tell you.." Maya starts but stops when Riley looks at her holding up her hand. "Maya I already know you two are dating. I've known for the past month about it." Maya looks at Lucas and then back at Riley and says "so why haven't you said anything to me?"

Riley starts laughing and gathers her lunch. "I could ask you the same Maya. Actually I could ask all of you that question?" Looking at everyone who lower their heads avoiding her stare. "But you want to know something? After all this time I'm not mad. I was in the beginning I'll admit I was pretty devastated but.." she takes a breath looking directly at Lucas who never took his eyes off her. "I'm finally over you. I didn't think I would since you were my first crush but I am. And honestly its amazing not to have to share my "boyfriend" with someone again." Maya starts to tear up at the fact Riley called her just someone and not her best friend.

Riley stands up slinging her bag over her body and grabbing her lunch tray and smiles. "But I will apologize for one thing." Still looking at Lucas she continues "I'm sorry if you think I'm to much for you." His eyes widen at the realization that she knew everything. He looks at Zay and Farkle and back at Riley. Riley shrugs and says "but I can't change who I am and I love me even if you can't." With that she walks away. "What does she mean to much for you ranger rick?" Maya yells with anger at her boyfriend yanking his shirt pulling him towards her.

Lucas ignores her taking his shirt out her hands and running out the cafeteria in search of Riley. He spots her once again with Gardner and feels the anger boiling inside of him. "Riley we need to talk?" He says through gritted teeth and clenched fist. Charlie touches Riley's arm and whispers something in her ear making her giggle and pissing off Lucas even more. "Riley I need to talk to you?" Lucas says again pulling her away from Charlie. Riley yanks her arm away and looks at Charlie "Charlie let's meet after school?" Charlie nods smiling suggesting they could meet at her place.

She agrees and he walks away whistling making Lucas angrier by the second. "Look Riley..." Lucas starts to say but finds she's already walking away from him. He runs up standing in front of her holding onto her arms. "Riley I need to talk to you? Can you please give me a minute?" Riley sighs and gestures to the hole and Lucas shakes his head knowing that's where he first said she was to much for him. "Can we go somewhere else anywhere but down there?" He asks hoping she say yes.

"Lucas you wanted to talk so let's talk my next class is right next door and the bell is going to ring any second." He rubs his neck wishing her class wasn't near here but agrees to going down there. Riley sits on the top step watching as Lucas paces in front of her rubbing his neck. He stops in front of her and says "Riley you aren't to much for me. You never were. Those were just stupid words I wish I could take back. I.." he's interrupted by the sound of Riley trying to stifle her laughter. He looks at her and Riley shakes her head and stands up facing him.

"is that why you wanted to talk? Seriously Lucas?" He nods and Riley starts to laugh all over again. "Why are you laughing I'm trying to apologize." Riley looks at him with a look he's never seen before and feels himself shrinking under her intense gaze. "I'm laughing because you think apologizing to me three months after you said it and started dating Maya would get me to what? Forgive you tell you I still like you?" Lucas lowers his head and knows in that moment she was right he did want those things. "Unbelievable! Lucas the triangle over. You chose Maya. I chose to move on and I'm happy now. For the first time I'm truly happy."

The bell rings and Riley walks off to her next class without a second look at him and he feels a part of him is gone. School ends and the group gather letting the silence fill the air as they walk out and see Riley with Sara and Charlie laughing and looking truly at peace never looking their way. They watch as she walks away with them and they wonder have they lost the one that brought them all together forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm still a little wary of the story still but will continue if you guys want me to. But some more info I decided to make them juniors instead of sophomores.**

After two weeks of watching this new and improved Riley only Zay was convinced that Riley really was okay with Maya and Lucas relationship. Smackle believed it was highly unlikely Riley could just stop liking Lucas after such a long time and her two oldest friends had different opinions. Farkle was sure this was just Riley living deep in Rileytown there was no way she could be happy finding out they all kept this a secret. Even with Riley confirming she was over Lucas Farkle watches her closely knowing she would crack sooner or later.

Maya on the other hand was sure she was just doing this to get Lucas back. Maya knew that's why Lucas started acting differently with her never wanting to go on dates or hold hands at school. She was becoming his secret again and she didn't want that. All because of Riley the girl that couldn't let him go. She saw the way she would parade her new friendship with Charlie in Lucas face trying to make him jealous. How he would clench his fist whenever Charlie joined them. Maya was going to put a stop to this.

Riley sat on her bed smiling looking at the pictures she recently took of Zay who agreed to be her subject for her photography class. Out of her old friends Zay was the one that was the most supportive which shocked her but warmed her heart. Riley had just finished putting the pictures away when someone knocks on her bedroom door. "Come in." She yells walking to her dresser placing her photos down carefully. She wonders who could be visiting since it's a school night and almost ten. The door opens and Maya walks through looking at Riley with a blank expression.

Riley looks at her and then looks at her open bay window and wonders why she didn't just climb up but she had a inkling. "Hey peaches." Riley says hesitantly seeing the look on Maya's face. She walks over to the bay window sitting down and waits for Maya to speak. Maya walks towards the window but doesn't sit down she simply takes off her friendship ring and places it where she would normally sit.

Riley looks at it and nods slipping her own ring off and placing next to Mayas. Riley looks up at Maya who was shocked but quickly replaces it with her blank expression she walked in with. "Probably thought I want to know why don't you?" Riley says after they stare at each other in silence. Maya rolls her eyes and says "we both know why." Riley stands up looking in her mirror and staring at Maya. "what happened to never letting a boy come between us?" Riley ask her. "That wouldn't have happened if you didn't have to act like a brat and parade some boy in my boyfriend face." Maya spits out at her wanting to hurt her feelings.

Riley lightly chuckles and moves away from the mirror and sits back on the bay window. "You know since the day I met you I always did what you wanted. I always put your happiness before my own but." Riley stands up walking to her room door and opens it. "I'm done. I already said I'm over Lucas whatever problems he is having aren't my problems there yours. So if you don't mind I have things to do so." Riley nods her head towards the door and Maya walks out without a backwards glance.

The next morning Riley gets ready for school but is still a little peeved Maya would come over and accuse her like that. If Riley was honest she stop paying attention to Lucas along time ago and now focus on her friends that actually liked being around her. She grabs her camera and spots the rings still sitting on the bay window like a shrine. Riley picks them up and puts them on some string and puts them in a box and gives it to Auggie before she leaves.

At school she see Zay with Maya who was holding hands with Lucas. But as soon as he sees her he drops Maya's hand making Maya turn Riley's way and glare at her. Riley rolls her eyes and walks right past them deciding to show Zay the pictures later. Instead she goes in search of her new friends who when Riley finds them are making out in the cafeteria. "Gross people eat in here." Riley jokes setting her bag down on the table sitting across from the happy couple.

Sara blushes while Charlie just smiles at her. "Riley you aren't wearing your ring." Sara says picking up Riley's hand noticing the missing jewelry. Riley shrugs taking her hand back and says "it was time." Sara and Charlie share a look but decide not to say anything. Riley didn't seem to bothered by it so they weren't going to let it bothered them. "So are we sitting with "the gang" today?" Charlie asks making his air quotes dance to make Riley and Sara laugh.

The bell rings and they get up heading to class. "No I decided it's time to move on and eat lunch somewhere where my motives aren't going to be questioned." Riley answers noticing Lucas off to the side watching them. "Well that's good because I know someone who likes you." Sara says grinning at her. Riley blushes waving Sara off and says "is it Dave? Because I told him he was nice but Molly from English class likes him." Sara starts laughing and says "oh my God corn chip Dave? No!" Riley smiles and says "well bring him to lunch. I got to head to my locker."

She waves goodbye and heads off in the other direction to her locker. Riley just opened it when she sees Lucas feet from underneath. She ignores him and continues grabbing her books. "So you aren't going to talk to me?" Lucas asks her when she closes her locker heading to class. Riley keeps walking without saying a word hoping he take the hint that she was done dealing with him. "Come on Riley we use to be good at talking." Riley stops in her tracks and looks over her shoulder and says "yeah well that's over now Lucas talk to your girlfriend."

Riley walks away after that leaving him standing there hoping he take the hint and leave her alone. She was tired of him constantly staring at her making Maya believe she actually was trying to steal him. Why couldn't they believe that she moved on and was happy. It was like they wanted her to be that insecure girl who only made them happy when she was hurting in a triangle. Riley walks into class and shakes those thoughts from her head. She was no longer that girl she was a strong confident girl now.

Lucas walks into history class and knew something was up. Maya was sitting in Zay's old seat smiling at him and zay now occupied her old one. He sits down looking at Zay who simply shook his head and turned around clearly not in the mood for what was up with his best friend girlfriend. "Maya why are you sitting there?" Lucas asks noticing her moving her desk closer to his. "Because huckleberry your my boyfriend now and I thought we should be closer." She says sweetly batting her eyelashes at him.

He didn't know how to respond so he simply smiles at her not knowing what to make of this new Maya. Lucas sees Riley walk in with Sara and feels Maya put her hand on his arm like she was staking her claim. If she was trying to get Riley's attention she wasn't succeeding. Riley sat down in her seat and took out the book she had been reading all week. Lucas couldn't take his eyes off the brunette who was smiling at her book he sees Maya getting up out the corner of his eye and sit on his desk.

"Maya what are you doing?" He whisper yells to her looking around at their classmates staring at them. Maya smirks and runs her finger down his chest and looks over her shoulder and says "what can't a girl sit on her boyfriend's desk and maybe kiss a little?" Lucas looked over her shoulder at where she was looking and seen she was staring at Riley who was oblivious to her words. "Maya what are you..." Lucas never finished his sentence when Maya collided her lips on his bringing him in for a kiss. To the cheers and whistles of their classmates.

"Ms. Hart last time I checked Mr. Friar face was not your desk." Mr. Matthews says with anger interrupting their impromptu makeout session. Maya simply smiles still looking at Lucas and says "well can you blame me?" Mr. Matthews rolls his eyes and begins class. Lucas looks up at Riley who still hadn't looked back at them even when he opened his eyes and looked over at her when kissing Maya. Class ends and Riley walks out with Sara paying none of her old friends any attention.

At lunch Zay sits down with his tray and looks around the cafeteria for Riley. "Zay who are you looking for?" Farkle asks watching him scan the lunchroom. Zay ignores him and sees Riley holding her tray and walking with Sara and Charlie to a whole new table. He looks at her with a confused expression and then sees Maya and Lucas walk in with Maya throwing her an evil look and he knew in that moment why Riley chose to sit somewhere else. Zay gets up grabbing his tray once Maya and Lucas approach.

"Hey Zay where you going?" Lucas asks him noticing him glaring at Maya. Zay ignores him and heads off to talk with Riley. Zay walks hesitantly towards her table walking by a couple of times before slowly taking a deep breath and sitting down. "Finally." Riley tells him laughing as Zay looks at her. "We had a bet going on how long it would take before you sat down?" Charlie tells him handing five dollars to a grinning Sara. "Yeah thanks Zay." Sara says smiling putting the money in her bag.

Zay gives them a small smile and then turns his attention back to his bubbly brunette friend. Riley smiles resting her head on her hands waiting for Zay to speak. "I get why you didn't sit with them today?" Zay tells her rolling his eyes when he looks their way. Riley just smiles and says "I'll be honest Zay I wasn't going to talk to any of you anymore." Zay looks down nodding his head feeling like Riley was going to break up with him too. "However." Riley adds placing her hand on his arm after seeing him look so sad "I'm willing to still be friends with you."

Zay perks up and gives Riley a blinding smile that Riley couldn't help but return. "Thank you cotton candy face. I felt like we were breaking up there for a second." Zay tells her putting his hand on hers. Riley shakes her head and they continue to eat lunch. "Hey Riley remember how I said someone likes you?" Sara asked nudging Riley as she sipped her water. Riley turns her head to look at Sara and seen her looking at the brunette haired boy with blue eyes from their photography class walking towards them.

Theo Collins the boy from London England who transferred the end of sophomore year and looked like a British Chris Evans. He always smiles at Riley in class and when asked to take pictures of beautiful things aims his camera at her making her blush and giggle at the same time. Riley could feel her face heat up and lucky for her Theo stops to talk to a friend. Riley slouches down hoping Theo couldn't see her as she fans her face trying to cool down.

Zay smiles amused by the whole situation and that a little bit of the old Riley he was use to was still there looks under the table and says "Riley what are you doing?" She turns Zay's way and whispers "is he still talking to someone?" Zay lifts his head and sees Theo was still talking but every once in awhile would look towards their table. Zay bends down once more and says "yeah but I'm pretty sure he's still coming over." Riley bites her lip and peeks out from the table and sees Theo looking at her.

Riley squeaks and ducks under the table once more. Theo finally makes his way over and stands at the table looking directly where Riley was sitting and says "hello everyone mind if I join?" Sara laughs at the fact Theo knew Riley was under the table and gestures for him to sit next to Zay which was directly across from Riley. "This is my boyfriend Charlie and that's Zay." Sara says gesturing between the boys as they give their heads nods to each other.

Theo looks at Riley's empty seat and Zay chuckles and says "you know Riley right?" Riley pinches Zay's leg and holds up her hand waving and says hello. Theo smiles and says "yeah we have a class together. Good to see you again Riley sort of." Sara nudges Riley under the table and motions for her to come up with her hand. Riley takes a breath and mouths okay and sits up facing Theo who was wearing that smile she felt like was just for her.

Theo was always intrigued by Riley Matthews since he saw her last year with her group of friends always smiling or with her head stuck in a book. Of course when he asked about her he found out she was involved in a triangle with her best friend and some guy so he knew he couldn't really make his move. But luck was on Theo's side when Riley transferred in his class and sat right behind him at the next table with Sara who he already knew.

"So.." Riley says biting her lip trying not to look at the boy in front of her. "I liked your photos in class today what was the subject?" Riley asks quickly trying not to ramble. Theo smiles at her and says "well thank you Riley. It taken of this big oak we have in the yard." Riley nods and he adds "my original subject had her own project so I had to settle for the tree." Riley feels her cheeks heat up now that she knows he likes her.

"What was your original subject?" Zay asks watching as Riley and Theo exchanges glances with each other. Theo looks at Zay and says "Riley of course." Zay chuckles knowing that was his answer and Riley shakes her head knowing Zay was going to say something embarrassing. "I was Riley's subject and I'm proud to say I wore tights." Theo looks at Zay weirdly and Zay adds "because I'm a dancer. I don't go around wearing them all the time." Riley giggles and Theo looks at her and smiles.

"Theo didn't you say you needed Riley's expertise with your next photo shoot?" Sara says tapping Riley's foot with her own. Riley throws a glare her way and Sara bites her lip to keep from smiling. "Actually Sara is quite right I do. I mean if you can I would appreciate it." Theo tells her hoping Riley would say yes. Riley looks at him and says "yes I can help you. Sara what about you?" Charlie chimes in and says "sorry Sara and I have plans maybe next time." Theo looks at Riley and smiles saying "guess it's just us." Riley blushes and says "I guess so."

Zay looks between the two and says "that's okay I have baseball practice after school so.." They all laugh at him and the bell rings ending lunch. Theo offers to walk Riley to her next class which she happily agrees. Zay watches as Riley giggles at something Theo is telling her and he couldn't help but be happy for her. After school at practice Zay can feel Lucas staring at him as he warms up in the infield.

"So what was all that at lunch today?" Lucas asks walking up to Zay and folding his arms across his chest. Zay laughs and says "nothing I just wanted to talk to Riley and see how the pictures she took of me turned out." Zay goes to take a couple of swings and Lucas stands behind the cage and asks "who was that guy sitting with you guys today?" Zay shakes his head and hits the ball and says "a friend of Riley and Sara why?" He turns around looking at Lucas who was just staring at nothing and hands him the bat saying "you chose Maya Lucas don't try to complicate things."

Riley sat in her photography class on a chair spinning and giggling as Theo grabbed his camera bag and a tripod their teacher said he could borrow. Riley was so caught up in spinning she didn't notice Theo snapping pictures until he started using the flash on his camera. Riley stops and feels her cheeks become flushed with embarrassment. Theo smiles and says "I love how carefree you're when you think no one is watching you." Riley smiles blushing tucking the strands of hair that became loose behind her ear.

Theo walks to his bag and grabs a card and hands it to her. She looks down at it and then at him and he says "remember how I said you were my subject?" Riley nods and Theo adds "I want to show you something will you come with me?" He holds out his hand and Riley doesn't hesitate and slips her small hand in his and liked how hers fit perfectly with his. They get in Theo's car and drive down to a little gallery and go inside.

Theo tells her to close her eyes and walks them down a little ways and stands Riley in a room and tells her to open her eyes. Riley gasps covering her mouth when she sees dozen of pictures of herself smiling or twirling or laughing at something you couldn't see. Theo stands back and watches as the girl he has a crush on look at all the photos he took and then mentally kicked himself when he realizes she must think of him as a stalker. Riley looks at all the photos and stops at one of her sitting on the school steps with her head resting on her hand looking off into the distance.

She had just came from the school library with a new book and was excited for the date Lucas told her he take her on. She had just turned the corner in the school when she saw Maya and Lucas in what looked like a heated discussion. Riley admittedly felt bad thinking Lucas ended a date with Maya to go have one with her. She got closer and was about to say something when she seen them kiss and Lucas tell Maya she's the one he chose. Riley felt the tears coming and ran outside needing air.

Theo chases after her and finds her sitting on his car with her chin resting on her knees. "Hey I'm sorry you don't like them I can get rid of them you probably think I'm stalking you don't you?" Riley wipes her eyes and pats the space next to her for him to sit. "It's not that Theo. Your pictures are beautiful it's just that one. It reminds me of a really bad time in my life and I feel like if I see it then it's a constant reminder." Theo grabs her hand and leads her back in and asks her to show him the picture in question.

Riley points at the picture and Theo takes it out the frame and hands it to her and says "whatever you want to do with it go ahead. I have matches if you wish to burn it." Riley smiles and proceeds to rip it to shreds and toss in the trash. Theo claps his hands together and grabs some soda from the little fridge Riley didn't even see was there. They head back outside sitting on his car once more and Riley smiles and says "Thank you Theo you didn't have to but I appreciate it." Theo sits next to her and smiles wiping the tears that lingered on her cheek.

They both blush and Riley lightly giggles and says nudging him "I never had a stalker before." Theo groans and lays back on the car and says "I knew it! I'm creepy!" Riley looks at him and couldn't help laughing at this boy who she had to admit she was starting to like.


	3. Chapter 3

Riley laid on her bed kicking her feet in the air while reading her book and listening to the music softly playing in the background. She finally got around to reading it since most of her time was occupied with a certain British boy and Zay who were determined to have her in tears from laughing at Theo attempting an American accent and Zay attempting a British one. Just thinking about it makes Riley let out a little giggle. She finally finishes her book and had just closed it when she hears someone climbing up the fire escape.

Riley knew it wasn't her new friends they all came through the front door. She gets up turning off her light and stands holding her book above her head as the stranger groans and climbs through. "Stranger!" Riley yells smacking the intruder with her book making them fall on the ground groaning. Her parents rush in throwing the door open and turning on her light and see Riley standing over her uncle Josh with her book in mid swing. Cory shakes his head and him and Topanga walk back to their room.

Josh looks up at his niece and knew coming through the window was a bad idea. He thought he at least try climbing up once to see what the fuss was all about. But now he knew if this was the reaction he get he was sticking to coming through the front door. "Uncle Josh! I could have killed you." Riley tells him walking to her bookshelf and placing her book down. Josh gets up chuckling at the fact Riley thought she could kill him with such a small book. "Sorry I just wanted to see what the big deal was with climbing up." He says gesturing at the window.

Riley sits on her bed crossing her legs and watches as Josh stretches and says "so was it?" Josh smiles sitting on the floor and says "no and I don't plan to ever do that again." Riley laughs laying down on her stomach and resting her head on her hands. "So what's up taking a break from college life?" She asks knowing why he was there. Josh turns his head and smiles at her saying "you know why I'm here?" Riley smiles and says "ah yes from the boy who loves telling stories. I didn't know you two talked? Are you in a gang together?"

Josh looks at her weirdly and then starts laughing at the idea of being in any sort of gang with Zay. "No we aren't but Zay likes to call himself chief twinkle toes when we meet up though. So maybe he thinks we are spies." Josh says shrugging. Riley shakes her head and says "what's your code name?" Josh eyes widen and he shakes his head and says "I don't know what you're talking about." Riley starts laughing and poking Josh's cheek until he chuckles and says "Zay calls me beanie Matthews."

Riley looks at Josh trying to hold in her laugh but couldn't when Josh takes his beanie off and tucks it under his arm. "Oh my gosh that's hilarious!" Riley laughs rolling on her back. Josh hits her with the beanie and says "it's not funny." Riley wipes her eyes and smiles. "Okay asks me the real question you want to asks me?" Riley tells josh turning her head towards him. Josh nods smiling and says "Zay told me he noticed something different about you but couldn't figure it out until yesterday."

Riley looks up at the ceiling and holds her hand up and says "he finally noticed I took off the ring right?" Josh nods and says "I didn't notice until I took Auggie and Ava to the movies and saw the rings around their necks." Riley rolls over once again and says "yeah I thought they could get some use out of them. Although I'm sure mom wasn't to happy knowing they have rings now." Josh chuckles knowing Ava probably showed it to Topanga every chance she got.

Josh turns to Riley looking at her and says "are you okay? I know it couldn't have been easy taking it off." Riley smiles and sits up looking at her uncle who she knew was concerned for her. "Actually I'm okay. You know those people that have cleansing rituals and stuff like that?" Josh nods and Riley continues "well that's how I feel. Like I cleansed myself of the negative to make room for the positive and I never thought I would call Maya something negative in my life but she was. I think in a way looking back at our friendship I tried so hard keeping her above water I never realized I was drowning myself."

Josh listened and nodded along knowing it was true. He watched their friendship and seen how Riley always went along with what Maya wanted letting Maya shine while she stood in the background. Josh is brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Riley's phone ringing. He sees her eyes light up at the sound of the specific ring and grabs it before she has a chance. "Uncle Josh give it!" Riley shouts jumping on his back trying to grab it. Josh chuckles looking at the name and says "so who's my stalker huh?" Riley grabs her phone hopping off Josh and answers it telling the person to hold on.

"it's a friend of mine so can you?" Riley tells him shooing josh out the door. Josh chuckles knowing there was more to the story seeing how Riley lit up when her phone went off and would just asks Zay the next time he sees him. In the morning Riley wakes with a smile and hurriedly dresses in a dark blue sweater and jeans knowing she was going to be outside all day. She grabs her camera putting the straps over her head and grabbing her bag making sure she had her phone and extra film just in case.

She practically hops down the stairs grabbing her shoes and slipping them on. "Excuse me young lady where do you think you're going at this hour?" Her dad asks putting down the paper. Riley smiles walking back to him throwing her arms around his neck and says "daddy may I please go meet a friend at the bakery?" Cory smiles at his daughter who for the longest time was unhappy but this girl in front of him was no longer that she was happy and not just pretending.

"yes you may just be back in time for dinner and make sure your phone is on." Riley squeals and kisses his cheek and goes back to the door grabbing her bag. "So when do we get to meet this boy that has my daughter up at 6am?" Riley puts her bag over her shoulder and blushes saying "I'll ask if he wants to join us for dinner." Her dad smiles and she makes her way out the door.

Riley makes her way down to the bakery steps and aims her camera looking around for Theo. Ever since they started hanging out more they would meet somewhere in a crowded area or with people scattered and try to spot each other with their camera. Riley enjoyed their little game because she always could spot Theo before he spotted her and she like to rub it in seeing as Theo was just as competitive. "Ha spotted you!" Theo shouts snapping her picture and scaring Riley at the same time.

Riley puts her camera down and smiles shaking her head walking down the steps to him. "You cheated!" Theo snaps another picture and says "how you have the advantage a higher view." Riley nudges him and snaps a quick picture of him making him smile goofily at her. "Good morning sweetheart I see there are some things that get you up early on a Saturday or should I say someone?" Her mom says winking when Riley and Theo walk in. Riley admittedly turns red and whisper yells "mom!"

Theo shakes his head walking up to Topanga and says "I'm Theo Collins a classmate of Riley." Topanga nods her head in approval nudging Riley who was behind the counter grabbing hot chocolates and muffins shakes Theo's hand and says "what are you two up to this early?" Riley sets the drinks down and says "I'm going to show Theo the perfect spot to take pictures and he was going to show me the perfect spot to take pictures." Topanga looks at them with a confused expression and Theo smiles and says "we have a bet going on who's spot is better."

Riley hands the drinks to Theo and grabs the bag of muffins and says "my spot is better just admit it?" Theo smiles and shakes his head saying "never." They walk out the bakery waving their goodbyes heading for his car. Once they reach the car Theo asks where Riley's spot is. She puts the address in his gps and they make their way there. Once they arrive Theo looks up and starts laughing.

"What?" Riley asks staring at him weirdly as he continues to laugh. Theo smiles taking off his belt and says "our spots are the same." Riley looks at him and then out the car and starts laughing with him. They get out the car grabbing their stuff and make their way up the little hillside. "How did you find this place?" Riley asks Theo as they sit down drinking their hot chocolates. Theo takes a sip and says "when we first moved here I liked to wonder and just happened upon this place. I come here to get away from the crowds."

Riley looks out at the view of New York waking up and says "I come here to get away too. It's beautiful when the sun is just peeking up over the hills." "Yes you are." Theo says without thinking. Riley smiles feeling her cheeks heat up and sees Theo's eyes widen and start blushing. Riley lightly giggles nudging him and says "aww is my little stalker blushing?" Theo chuckles and says "funny. And sorry my mouth spoke before my brain could stop it." Riley tilts her head at him and says "so you didn't mean it?"

Theo looks at her with wide eyes and shaking his head and says "no I mean yes I did just not like that." Riley starts blushing at the fact Theo planned to call her beautiful in a different setting. "Okay describe how you were going to do it?" Riley tells him closing her eyes. She hears Theo lightly chuckle and take a deep breath. "Okay I was going to ask you out somewhere where we would have to dress up a little." Riley smiles wider enjoying the sound of Theo describing how he thinks their first date will go.

"continue." Riley whispers peeking at him through one eye. "Well I would have taken you downtown where there's this little cafe that plays music from every old romantic movie" Theo stands up pulling Riley with him and puts on Billie holiday's I'll be seeing you. He holds Riley's hand dancing with her as she still has her eyes closed and continues "and I would have asked you to dance and as I spin you listening to you giggle I would have pulled you in and whispered beautiful."

Theo stops talking and Riley and him continue to dance to the music and just as he spins her out Riley giggles making Theo smile and pull her back in. "Like I said beautiful." He whispers in her ear sending chills down Riley's spine. Riley opens her eyes looking up at Theo and whispers "what happens next?" Theo smiles and tucks her hair behind her ear cupping her cheek and says "I would ask if I could kiss you?"

Riley smiles and puts her arms around Theo's neck and says "I would tell you yes you may." Theo grins and looks down at Riley's lips before looking in her eyes and kissing her. Riley only ever kissed one boy in her life and Riley didn't count the chin kiss from Farkle in seventh grade and that kiss was nothing compared to this one. She felt the same butterflies but it seemed like this time they brought along every butterfly they knew and were having a party in her stomach. She knew it was cliche but with the song and the fact her favorite spot was also Theo she felt her foot popping in the air like Mia always wanted in princess diaries.

They finally pull apart both needing air and look at each other with shy smiles. Riley bites her lip trying to control her breathing and says "our first date sounds wonderful." Theo looks at her and couldn't help the smile that overtook his face. He grabs Riley's hand and intertwine them and says "yes I believe it will be." He kisses her hand making Riley blush and lightly giggle. They look at the city down below and forgot all about taking pictures.

"So what do you want to do today?" Theo asks as they drive back to the bakery in the mood for smoothies. Riley taps her chin humming and says "how about a movie or maybe some mini golf?" Theo nods putting his hand in the middle of the seat and smiling when he feels Riley slip her hand in his and intertwine them. "That sounds splendid. Or as Zay puts it dude that sounds freaking awesome!" Riley looks at him weirdly and then burst into laughter at his Zay impersonation.

"Your American accent still needs some work." Riley tells them as Theo opens the car door for her. He shrugs grabbing her hand as they make their way to the bakery. The old gang was sitting in the bakery sans Zay and Riley enjoying smoothies and deciding where to go. Farkle sitting where he can see out the window is the first to see Riley and Theo and sits up straight with wide eyes. He whispers to Smackle who looks over at them and widens her eyes hoping Lucas or Maya don't see them.

Riley and Theo walk up to the counter and see Katy behind the counter. "Hey Riley how you been?" Katy asks smiling at Riley. "I'm good Katy. Can we get two strawberry banana smoothies. Please." Riley asks. She sees Katy not so subtlety glance at the gang sitting on the couch and Riley smiles assuming she probably thinks seeing them will hurt her. "Hey I'm going to the loo." Theo tells her. Riley giggles and says "why are you going to see Lou?"

Theo kisses her hand shaking his head at the girl who makes the same joke every time he says that to her. Riley looks at her phone waiting for their smoothies when she sees Farkle standing next to her out of the corner of her eye. "Hey Riley." Farkle says glancing back at the group and then her. "Hey minkus." Riley says looking him in the eye waiting for him to say what she knew he would say. "So how you been?" Riley lightly laughs and says "I'm great Farkle how are you?"

He looks at her with a sad smile placing a hand on her shoulder when he sees Maya pull Lucas in for a kiss. "I'm here to talk Riley always remember that." Katy hands Riley her smoothies and Theo walks over grabbing them. Riley takes Farkle's hand off and says "Farkle no ooffense but we really have nothing to talk about. You think them sucking face is hurting me?" She gestures to Lucas and Maya who stop and look her way. "I hate to break it to you but it's not. I meant what I said I'm over Lucas maybe you guys should get over it too."

Lucas stands up and Riley walks out with Theo holding the door for her. "Hey we don't have to go anywhere if you don't want to. I can take you home?" Theo tells Riley as he watches her clench and unclench her fist. He hesitantly grabs her hand with both of his and rubs circles with his thumbs. Riley smiles down at their hands and says "no I'm having fun with you it's just them they like to try to make me go back to that insecure girl I was and that's not who I am anymore."

Theo smiles cupping her cheek and says "well I for one can attest to that and I'm sure the rest of our friends can too." Riley cups his cheek rubbing his cheek bone with her thumb and says "let's go call those friends and play some mini golf." Theo kisses her cheek and they get in the car with Riley texting Sara and Zay to meet them.

"What was all that about?" Katy asks the group when Riley and Theo leave out the bakery. Farkle and Smackle exchanged a look but don't say anything. Katy stands there with her hands on her hips and gives may a look. Maya sighs throwing her legs on Lucas lap and says "Mom it was nothing okay. Riley is still acting out since Lucas chose me." Lucas looks at her shaking his head and pushes her legs off and walks out ignoring Maya calling his name. Maya not knowing what to do grabs her stuff and runs after him leaving the genius couple to answer the questions Katy had about everything.

"Huckleberry are you listening to me?" Maya yells finally catching up to him when he gets on the subway. "Yes Maya I hear you. Everyone can." Lucas tells her looking around at the other passengers staring at them. Maya sits next to him and grabs his hand "well I wouldn't have to shout if you didn't run out the bakery like that." Lucas leans back in his seat and looks around realizing they were sitting in the same seats he first sat in when he first met Riley. He couldn't help but smile at the memory and Maya looks at him and says "what are you thinking about ranger rick?"

Lucas knew if he admit was he really was thinking Maya would flip out on him so he tells her "I was thinking how cute you look right now." Maya laughs playfully hitting him and says "my mom isn't home want to come back to my place?" Lucas nods and they get off at the next stop with Lucas looking back at the seats thinking of Riley.

"So you want to swing your hips just a little and then hit the ball." Theo whispers in Riley's ear making her giggle. "Aw come on if you two plan to be gross at every hole we are playing without you." Zay tells them making the couple blush and separate. Theo clears his throat and Riley hits the ball watching as she almost gets a hole in one. "Okay dramatic one your turn." Riley says holding her golf club out like a sword presenting it to Zay.

Zay chuckles and nudges her and takes his swing hitting a hole in one. "Boo yah! In yo face Matthews!" Zay shouts doing his victory dance. Everyone laughs and Riley says "how much if I just trip him?" Sara and Charlie whisper to each other and say together "$10." Riley smiles putting her foot out when Theo lifts her up carrying her to the next hole. The group play all 12 rounds of mini golf with Riley the winner and Zay coming in second since he kept missing do to the fact he was flirting with a girl from his dance class.

"Well since we lost Zay do you guys want to go get pizza?" Charlie asks the couple in front of him. Theo looks at Riley who says "actually I was going to invite you over for dinner tonight my dad wants to meet you." Charlie and Sara both awe and Theo starts blushing. "Of course I would love to go to dinner." Riley smiles and tell the group goodnight and shakes her head at Zay doing ballet moves for the girl he was trying to impress.

"So should I prepare myself for your dad's interrogation?" Theo asks as they pull up in front of Riley's apartment building. They get on the elevator and Riley links her arm with his and says "no more so then when you met Auggie." Theo nods remembering when he met Auggie and his little wife the afternoon he ran into them at the park. The ten year olds took an instant liking to him and he suspected it was because of his accent.

"Dad I'm home and I brought company." Riley shouts when she opens the front door. Auggie runs into the living room and stands with his hands behind his back and says "ello Theo." Theo smiles and says "hello August pleasure to meet you again." Auggie grins and pulls Theo along to check out his room. "That's okay I've seen your room before." Riley says when they walk out the room. "Hey sweetie I see Auggie made a new friend?" Her mom says walking to the fridge.

Riley sits at the table and says "yes I've been replaced." Her mom laughs placing a water on the table for her as she sits next to her. "Well your dad went to get dinner and should be back in a few minutes." Riley drinks her water and sees her mom staring at her. "What?" Riley says. Topanga shakes her head and says "nothing you just look extra happy today." Riley smiles and says "I am." Topanga looks towards the stairs and says "I assume it has something to do with the young man playing pirates with Auggie right now?"

Riley smiles wider and nods her head. "I really like him mom." Topanga hugs her and says "I'm glad he seems like a really nice guy." Her dad comes through the door and they call them down and eat dinner. After dinner Riley goes to her room with a full stomach and a huge smile on her face. Her dad approved of Theo and took an instant liking to him when he told him his favorite subject was history. Causing Mr. Matthews to get into a discussion about his favorite period in history.

Riley just gets through reading Theo's text saying he was home when she hears a knock at her window. She puts her phone down and opens the curtain to see Lucas sitting outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas didn't know how he ended up climbing Riley's fire escape. He had got off the train with Maya intending to go to her house but by the time they got there Lucas pretended his mom called wondering where he was and wanted him home. He had no intention of lying but he did he had to see Riley. He knew he didn't have any right to see or even ask what was going on with that guy she was with but if he was being completely honest it was driving him mad knowing someone else was making Riley happy.

Lucas sat outside her window waiting for Riley to appear after what she said to Farkle he couldn't believe it he didn't want to believe. No matter how many times he heard Riley say it. But Riley never appeared. He sat and waited for three hours ignoring Maya's texts and calls wondering if he was home or wanted to come back over. He sat and waited until finally he saw her through her thin white curtains. Lucas watch as she walked in with a huge smile on her face and looking at her phone.

Taking a deep breath Lucas knocked on her window. He watches as she puts her phone down and open her curtains revealing him. Riley open her curtains and closed them just as quickly when she saw who was outside. Lucas knocked once again making Riley stop and turn back around pushing the curtain aside and barely lifting the window. "What are you doing here Lucas?" Riley asked folding her arms across her chest and sitting on the bay window.

Lucas didn't say anything he just stares at her wishing she would flash him that shy happy smile she would give him when he come back to her window after her dad chased him out. After not saying anything Riley gets up and starts to close the window. But Lucas stops her putting his fingers in the way making Riley stop before smashing them. Riley looks at him and sighs lifting it half way but leaving her hand on it just in case.

"What do you want Lucas?" Riley ask once more growing tired of waiting for him to talk. Lucas traces the outside of the window and jokingly says "so has your dad try to steal his shoe yet?" Riley doesn't say anything and Lucas looks at her and says "what happened to us Riley? We use to be so good at talking and now.." he pauses staring at the night sky and then back at her and says "and now it's like you can't even look at me anymore or like I don't exist to you." Riley looks at him knowing they both knew the answer even if he wasn't willing to admit it.

She sighs and says "Lucas we both know what happened. We made choices and now we have to live with them." He shakes his head and says "well what if I don't want that? What if I want to go back and change everything?" Riley looks at him and says "it wouldn't change anything I'm happy happier than I've been in along time." Lucas nods looking around her room seeing the subtle changes she made. Gone were the photos of the group and now were replaced with pictures of Sara and Charlie or Zay or as much as he hated it candid pictures of Theo. He sees Riley watching him as he looks around her room and takes a deep breath and whispers "I made a mistake."

Riley didn't say anything she wasn't sure she even heard what he said. Was it a mistake coming to her window or a mistake choosing Maya? "What's a mistake?" She asked. Lucas looks up at Riley and says "choosing Maya was a mistake. It should have been you." Lucas tries to reach for her hand but Riley moves getting up looking at him with an angry glare. "Lucas you need to leave and not come back." Without thinking Lucas pushes up the window and climbs through so that he was face to face with the girl he wanted.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel anything for me?" Lucas whispers trying to grab Riley's hand. Riley steps back and looks directly at Lucas and says "I don't like you anymore accept that." He shook his head searching her eyes hoping to see something anything that told him she was lying. "Your lying. Your feelings can't have gone that quickly." He tells her knowing that was far from the truth. Riley lightly laughs and shakes her head. "What is it with you guys that you can't see I'm not that insecure girl who wanted to put everyone's happiness above her own. I'm happy!"

Riley shakes her head and starts to pace a little. "You are only saying you made a mistake because I moved on. I found someone who likes me for me. I told you Lucas you don't want me you just want to keep me in case things with Maya don't work out and then you're hoping I would be waiting for you with open arms. Well that's not me anymore. If being with Maya is a mistake then it's your mistake you need to deal with yourself and stop trying to drag me in it. That's between you two."

Riley walks back to the window and watches as Lucas stands there looking at her and then climbs out. Lucas flinches when he heard Riley shut the window and lock it. Riley stands by the window clenching her fist trying to calm her anger. She turns her head to her bedroom door and smiles. "Come in dad." She says with a smile when he peeks his head in. "How did you know I was there?" He asks sitting on her bed. Riley sits next to him resting her head on his shoulder and says "just because Lucas and I aren't friends doesn't mean your Lucas radar went away."

He chuckles and pats her hand and Riley looks at him and says "I was half expecting you to come in and toss him out." Cory smiles looking at the now closed window and says "I planned to once I heard him come all the way in but I thought you handled yourself well." Riley smiles letting out a yawn and says "can you pull the ladder up?" He looks at her and nods getting up and unlocking her window and climbing out. "Should have had your uncle do this." He groans pulling up the ladder slowly.

Riley watches smiling as her dad climbs back in locking the window once more and stretching when he climbs all the way through. "Anything else sweetie?" He ask kissing her head as Riley heads to her bed. She shakes her head and says "no I'm good night daddy." Cory heads for the door bidding her goodnight and goes out but comes back and says "remember no boys in your room unless others are present." Riley giggles burrowing under her covers and says "okay daddy night."

"Zay leave her alone she's sleeping." Riley turned over wondering if the voice she hears is real or she is just dreaming. "Zay I'm going to let her murder you if you take that picture of her." Riley opens hers eyes throwing the covers off and jumping on Zay causing him to fall with a thud. Josh chuckles as he watches Riley smacking Zay with his own hands. "Told you Zay." Josh says sitting on Riley's bed still chuckling.

Zay finally calls a truce and Riley gets up pulling Zay with her. She jumps on her bed and climbs back in the covers. "So I thought I surprise you and climb up the fire escape but it seems someone pulled it up." Zay tells her bouncing on the edge of her bed. Riley pulls the covers off and says "I had my dad pull it up last night." She didn't want to tell them why because she knew they would go into overprotective mode and say something and Riley was done being dragged back into the past.

Riley could feel their eyes on her so she smiles and sits up saying "okay ill tell you but if I hear you did something about it then you two have to do whatever I say. Deal?" She holds out her hands and Zay and Josh exchanged a look before they both shake her hand and say deal. "Alright tell us now." Zay tells her waiting for a good story. "A raccoon climbed up the ladder and tried to pee on me." Riley tells them with a straight face.

Josh looks at her weirdly and says "a raccoon really?" Riley nods and says "yeah it had fangs and huge eyes. Scary stuff." She shiver to add effect but didn't last long when she started to smile. "Come on the real story." Zay tells her a little sad the raccoon story wasn't true. It would have made a great Riley story. "Lucas came to visit last night." Riley tells them looking at both of their faces. "What did he want?" Josh asks feeling his anger boiling to the surface. Riley looked at her uncle Josh and seen the anger in his eyes so she decides to change the subject.

"That doesn't matter anymore it's over." She smiles and places one of her hands by her mouth and whispers "is this a meeting of the spies?" Zay grins looking at her and then josh who couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. Riley gasps and says "am I one? I always wanted to be one. I have a coat in my closet that screams secret agent." Riley gestures to her closet smiling at the boys in front of her. Zay chuckles and says "yeah you can be one and you already have a code name secret spy cotton candy face."

Riley smiles at Zay thankful he played along keeping her uncle Josh from storming out the room in search of Lucas. "So what's up? Did you guys want to hang out or were you just going to watch me sleep?" Riley asks them getting up and tying her hair into a ponytail. "Well I wanted to take embarrassing pictures of you and show your new boyfriend but Josh told me he let you murder me." Zay tells her watching her cheeks turn pink at the mere mention of Theo.

"Boyfriend? You didn't tell me you have a boyfriend? Does Cory know?" Josh jokes even though he knew all about him from asking Zay for a good Riley story. Riley shakes her head and says "yes uncle Josh dad knows. They've met. And Zay Theo is not my boyfriend." "Yet." Zay says grinning at her. Riley looks at him with a confused expression and Zay chuckles and says "Theo is not your boyfriend yet. You can't deny it sugar. I was there yesterday playing fifth wheel on your mini golf date."

Zay gets up and mimics like he is going to hit the ball and talks in his horrible British accent. "Riley love swing your hips this way. Yes just like that you got it." Riley and Josh look at him weirdly and Josh says "what was that?" Zay sits back down and says "that was Theo helping Riley with her swing. Couldn't you tell?" Josh shakes his head and Zay snaps his fingers saying "it's because I didn't add Riley giggling right?" Riley laughs and Josh pats Zay shoulder and says "yeah that was it."

"okay boys so what are we doing? Staying in and having girl talk?" Riley asks grabbing a towel and her clothes. Zay's phone goes off and he looks at it frowning and puts it back in his pocket. Riley wanted to ask but Zay looks at her and she knew so she keeps quiet. "Let's go to the movies and see how many we can watch before hitting the bowling alley." Zay tells them getting up. "Okay is it just us spies or you inviting more people?" Zay grins throwing an arm around her and says "do you want more people?"

Riley elbows him walking to the bathroom and says "I was just asking." Josh nudges Zay and says in his horrible attempt at a British accent "me thinks she wants a certain person to come along." Riley and Zay both look at Josh weirdly and Josh looks at them and says "what?" Riley laughs and says "what was that?" "That was a British accent." Josh says looking at her. Zay chuckles and says "dude that was not a British accent this is. Ello Josh top of the morning to ya." Riley laughs shaking her head as she watches Zay and Josh walk downstairs doing horrible accents.

"I'm ready super spies." Riley shouts walking downstairs. She stops in her tracks when she sees Theo sitting on the couch smiling holding up his phone snapping her picture. Theo smiles tucking his phone in his jacket and says "I win." Riley smiles walking towards the boy who was slowly stealing her heart. "If I knew you were here I would have gotten you first." She tells him grabbing her jacket.

Theo walks towards her helping her put it on and kisses her cheek. Riley felt her cheeks heat up and felt her heart start beating faster. "Come on lovebirds we don't got all day." Zay yells into the intercom making Theo and Riley jump apart. Theo shakes his head and says "I guess we should head out." Riley blushes and intertwine their hands and says "yeah I guess we do have to."

They make their way out to their friends and turn red when Zay and Josh start making kissing noises at them. Riley turns her head and glares at the boys as they make their way to their cars. "Okay Riley and I will get snacks. You boys get seats." Sara tells them linking arms with Riley and standing in the concession stand line. "I'll help since I plan to get a lot of snacks." Zay says tossing his arms around the girls. The other walk off and the girls and Zay start ordering their snacks.

Zay's phone goes off once again and Riley sees it's Lucas texting. She looks up at Zay who sighs turning off his phone and shoving it back in his pocket. "Zay.." Riley starts to say but Zay shakes his head and says "it's not a big deal." Riley looks at him and then turns to Sara who was holding drinks telling her she could go and zay and her would bring the rest of the snacks. Sara looks at Zay and seen he was frowning and nods knowing the two friends needed to talk.

"Riley there's nothing to talk about." Zay tells her when he sees her staring at him with her hands on her hips. "There's obviously something if you keep ignoring Lucas phone calls and texts." Zay sighs sitting on the little bench near the bathroom and says "lately when we hang out Maya is always there practically sucking his face or all he wants to do is asks questions about you." Riley sits next to him grabbing his hand and putting her head on his shoulder. She never realized that by cutting ties with her old friends that Zay would end up in the middle.

"Zay I'm so sorry I should have taken into account how being friends with me and them at the same time would effect you. Can you forgive me? And I'll understand if you want to spend time apart." Riley tells him giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Zay stays silent a moment and then starts laughing shocking Riley. "Sugar why are you always trying to break up with me?" Riley lifts her head from his shoulder and looks at him confused. Zay shakes his head and says "Riley I love our friendship and wouldn't trade it for anything."

Riley starts to tear up and smiles pulling Zay into a hug squeezing him tightly. "Really because I love our friendship too." "Okay Riley I can't breath." Zay gasps. Riley laughs and pulls back wiping her eyes. "So what are you going to do about Lucas?" Zay sighs looking up and turns to her and says "I might have to take a page out of your book when it comes to him." Riley gives him a sad look and says "no Zay! He's your oldest friend and I can't let that happen. Your families will hate me if they find out I was the cause of your friendship ending."

Zay smiles putting his arm around her. "Riley I'm pretty sure nobody can ever really hate you. Besides both our families see you as a Disney princess who could do no wrong. And as for my family they know what's happening." Riley looks at him and Zay smiles "you know me I love a good story." Riley lightly laughs and Zay continues "and as far as me and Lucas are concern... well I know we have an unspoken rule never to bring up the past but our friendship was already falling apart before you decided to cut ties."

Zay sees she still didn't understand so he elaborates "when Luke made his decision I told him he should have told you right after but he didn't he went to Maya and ignored the Riley shaped elephant in the room. I wanted to tell you so many times but I felt like it was never my place to say something." Zay lightly chuckles shaking his head and says "ironic huh? The guy that loves to tell stories couldn't tell this particular story. I know you forgiven me and everything but I want you to know that I am truly sorry for not telling you the truth all that time."

Riley shakes her head smiling and stands pulling Zay with her. He was confused for a second thinking she would slap him for what he said but instead she simply punches his arm and gives him a quick peck on the cheek. "Isaiah Hank Babineaux I'm glad we are still friends. Because you're truly one of a kind." Zay grins and goes and helps her grab the snacks. "You know hank is not my middle name right?" Zay tells her as they make their way to the door. Riley smiles and says "I know." They chuckle and walk into the theater in search of their friends.

They sit down just in time for the previews and Riley walks over to Theo who she notice had his jacket on the seat like he was saving it for her. "Excuse sir is this seat taken?" She whispers coming up behind him. He puts his arm across the seat and says "yes it is. My girlfriend is sitting here." Riley gasps and almost dropped the popcorn and candy she was holding. Theo turns around and nearly chokes on his drink when he realizes the voice belong to the girl he just called his girlfriend.

Riley sits next to him and thankful the theater was dark and he couldn't see her redden cheeks. But just looking at him she could see he had the same color on his. "I'm sorry I didn't know that was you I just didn't want anyone to steal your seat. I know I haven't taken you on a proper date and all and I'm already calling you my girl..." Riley didn't let him finish before smashing her lips on his. She knew it was a bold move and she's never done anything like this before making out with someone but she's never felt like this before and she was loving the feeling.

"Friend." Theo whispers breathlessly as they finally pull apart. He smiles staring at her as she had her eyes closed still panting and smiling. Theo kisses her once more and then stop when they feel popcorn being tossed at them. "Hey we are trying to watch a movie not you two make out. Don't make me sit between you two!" Josh whispers yells. Riley simply smiles and says "hey I'm allowed to kiss my boyfriend whenever I want." The group turned their heads and say "boyfriend?!" Riley nods her head and the people around them start shushing them.

Zay stands up and says "hey my friend just made her relationship official let's give her a nice round of applause." He starts clapping crazily and says "clap and I'll sit down." Everyone started clapping and cheering making me hide my face in Theo's arm. "He kisses my head and whispers "sorry my love we just can't seem to take him anywhere." I giggle looking at him and say "so true." After the movie ends we head to the bowling alley with Zay and Sara figuring out who actually won the bet they had going about when Theo and I would get together officially.

"Hey guys I invited a friend to bowl with us is that okay?" Josh says looking at his phone smiling. I walk over and nudge him saying "ooo does someone got a date coming?" He blushes and says "no just a friend." I laugh and Zay walks up to him with his hands on his hips and says "dude I thought I was your date for this evening?" Josh chuckles and says "sorry Zay it's not me it's you." Zay fake cries and says "you won't find anyone better and now I'm the seventh wheel on this date."

I shake my head and lean on Zay and Josh laughs and says "dude what kind of wingman would I be if I didn't have my friends bring you a friend?" Zay perks up hugging Josh and says "best wingman ever!" We laugh walking into the bowling alley and see the old gang bowling.


	5. Chapter 5

Riley watched as her uncle Josh spotted Lucas and balled up his fist. She gives a quick glance to Zay who was already looking her way and says "hey party people let's bowl!" Sara and Charlie follow leaving Riley standing with Theo and Josh. Riley turns to Theo who as if he could read her mind kisses her cheek and walks off towards their friends. "Uncle Josh you promised." Riley tells him standing in front of him. Josh didn't move he just stared at Lucas clenching his fist.

Riley sighed Josh wasn't listening to reason so he left her with only one choice. She stands to the side of him tilting her head and bites down on his shoulder hard. "Ow!" Josh yells causing people around them to look their way. Riley grabs Josh arm and drags him outside. Josh holds his shoulder looking at it seeing the teeth marks. "Alright I'm telling Cory that was one of the reasons I stop holding you when they bring you over because you would bite." Riley laughs and says "you realize I was a teething baby right? I had no control over who I bit."

Josh rubs his shoulder still glaring at his smiling niece in front of him. "You know nothing good is going to come out of you getting beat up." Riley tells him folding her arms across her chest. Josh frowns and says "geez thanks for the confidence boost." Riley laughs knowing the only way to calm her uncle would be to make fun of him until he forgot why he was mad. Riley looks off to the side and sees Jasmine a girl she met a couple of times she visit Josh at school walking towards them.

Riley looks back at her uncle knowing he didn't see her yet decides to mess with him. "So is your girlfriend bringing a friend our age for Zay or your age?" Josh not really listening says "a girl your age." Jasmine and her friend get closer and seeing as Josh was once again looking at his shoulder Riley says "so she's your girlfriend then?" Josh looks at her and says "yes she is happy?" "I am." He hears behind him. Riley smiles at him while Josh turns red and glares at her.

"Hi Jasmine." Riley waves looking past a frozen Josh. Jasmine smiles waving at her and introduces her friend. "This is my cousin Maggie." Riley turns Josh around and says "hi Maggie I'm Riley and this statue is my uncle josh." Maggie laughs and shakes Riley's hand and says "nice to meet you Riley and I've heard all about Josh jazz never stops talking about him." Jasmine eyes widen and starts blushing. Riley smiles linking arms with Maggie and say "I like you." Maggie laughs and they walk back to the door.

"Should we leave them like that?" Maggie asks Riley looking back at a blushing Jasmine and a still frozen Josh. "Yeah I'm sure one of them will make the first move. My money is on Jasmine." Right as Riley says it Jasmine smiles and grabs Josh's face kissing him. The girls shake their head and walk in. "So should I be nervous for this blind date?" Maggie asks. Riley smiles at her and says "no I'm sure Zay will be nervous enough for the both of you he does something embarrassing." Maggie nods and they walk to their lane and see Zay shaking his butt in front of Charlie. Maggie giggles and Riley smiles and says "told ya."

Maya watched as Lucas pretended to bowl but was really watching Riley with that guy. It angered her that even though they were together he still wanted little miss goody two shoes. He chose her the blond beauty why couldn't he be happy with her? She grabs her ball and sees Lucas still looking at Riley. Maya feels the tears coming and shakes her head. She didn't like this feeling of being insecure. She was the blond beauty and she was just going to have to show him why he chose her and not the pretty brunette.

"Hey huckleberry can you help me?" Maya says sweetly turning her head towards Lucas. Lucas turns his attention back to Maya and gives her a small smile standing up behind her. Lucas helps her line up the ball and glances towards Riley seeing if she was looking. "Okay I think that should do it." Lucas tells her as Maya throws the ball. She bowls a strike and jumps up and down and turns to Lucas grabbing his shirt and pulling his lips down to hers. "Can you guys do that somewhere else I'm trying to bowl." Farkle tells them nudging them out the way.

Maya giggles twirling her hair earning weird looks from both boys wondering what was going on with her. Lucas sits down and Maya pretends she's falling and lands in his lap putting her arms around his neck. "Maya what are you doing?" Lucas asks looking at her with a confused expression. "Lucas I'm trying to be a good girlfriend." Maya tells him rolling her eyes getting a little frustrated with him. Lucas looks at her with wide eyes and Maya says what.

"You just called me Lucas. You never call me Lucas." He tells her putting his hands on her hips. Maya smirks at the gesture and starts playing with the hair on the back of his neck. "I know you prefer my nicknames more but I wanted your attention." Maya whispers seductively in his ear. She starts kissing his neck and hears him moan. Lucas looks over Maya trying to see if Riley was looking their way. Unfortunately for him Riley was busy getting hi fives and cheek kisses from her new boyfriend not paying them any attention.

"That is disgusting." Maggie grimace grabbing her ball and looking behind Zay. He turns around and see Maya on top of Lucas making out but Lucas eyes were on their group. "Yeah people are gross. Like I always say a time and a place." Zay tells her holding his nose and talking in a nasally voice making Maggie giggle. Zay smiles when he sees Maggie giggle and take her turn bowling. He was really enjoying his time with her and more happy knowing she was going to be going to school with them and in the same grade.

"So my love you want to get out of here with me?" Theo asks Riley pulling her onto his lap catching her by surprise. Riley giggles and says "you mean ditch our friends and hang out alone? Just you and me?" She gestures between them. Theo grins and Riley stands up pulling him with her and says "um Theo and I forgot we have an assignment due tomorrow and should go work on it." Riley tells their friends. Zay looks at the group and then back at the couple in front of him and says "sure "an assignment". Just say you want to be alone."

Riley and Theo blush making the group laugh at them. "So what are you going to tell your uncle?" Sara asks taking her turn bowling. Riley smiles looking over at the door seeing Josh and Jasmine coming in. "I can handle my uncle Josh." Riley bids her goodbyes to the group intertwining Theo and her hands making their way to the exit. "Hey Riley." They stop in their tracks when Smackle walks up to them smiling.

Theo watches Riley as they make their way over to the genius girl that was once friends with her. He gives Riley's hand a gentle squeeze letting her know they can leave and not talk with her. Riley smiles nodding her head thankful for the boy she now called her boyfriend. "Hey Smackle what's up." Riley tells her hoping Lucas nor Maya walked over she didn't care for them dating but she knew Maya would take the opportunity to try to rub her relationship in her face and knew Lucas would try anything to pick a fight.

"I just wanted to say hello. We really haven't spent much time together lately and I was wondering how you were?" Riley gives her a small smile she knew she really couldn't hold anything against Smackle she was still new to the feelings thing but being a genius should have given her a little perspective on the subject. Riley looks up at Theo and couldn't help smiling. She looks back at Smackle and says "I'm completely happy over the moon happy." Smackle looks at Riley and the boy standing next to her and says "who is this?"

Riley smacks her head and says "sorry Smackle this is Theo Collins my boyfriend." "Boyfriend?" They turn their heads and see Lucas walking over to them with anger in his eyes. "Since when?" Lucas asks clenching his fist. Theo sees Riley tense up knowing if her uncle sees this wouldn't end well so he says "since today mate. We are officially a couple." Riley smiles at Theo and Lucas chuckles and says "so you make it official after I visited you last night?"

Riley didn't like how he was implying something happened between them. She was about to say something when Theo says "I know all about your visit Lucas." Wiping the grin off Lucas face "and actually I planned to make it official after dinner with her folks but I had to head home." Theo sees Josh looking their way and decides to end the conversation. "Well it was lovely to meet you Smackle but we must be off." They walk out and head to Theo's car. Once inside Theo pulls Riley to him and hugs her.

"Riley are you okay?" Theo whispers rubbing her back. Riley doesn't say anything and Theo pulls back looking in her eyes. Riley smiles and smashes her lips onto his taking him by surprise. After kissing for a few minutes Theo leans his head on hers and says "what was that for?" Riley bites her lip and says "for rescuing me in there." Theo shakes his head and says "I didn't need to rescue you Riley you seemed to have a handle on it but I seen you look to your uncle and the look he had when we first arrived." Riley couldn't help but smile wider than she's ever had before. "You can't be real?" She whispers to him. He chuckles and says "I'm real." She kisses him once more and whispers "I'm glad."

Smackle watches as Lucas heads back to their lane with anger in his eyes. It didn't take a genius to see what was going on. He chose Maya but that didn't stop him from trying to pursue Riley. Smackle watched it all unfold as he chose Maya and dated her and now has to pay the ultimate price watching someone else make the girl he really wanted happy. And not be able to do a thing about it. She sees Maya walk up to him and Lucas pull her onto his lap and start making out with her again.

It seemed that's really all they did. Maya trying to get him to remember why he chose her in the first place and Lucas trying to forget why he didn't choose Riley. Things were about to get a lot more complicated. She knew Lucas wouldn't stop trying to get Riley and Maya would never stop trying to keep him.

Monday morning despite the events of yesterday's bowling group date Riley was in a good mood. After leaving with Theo they went back to her house grabbing her camera and Auggie who was dressed like the dad from Mary Poppins and headed to the park. Riley spent the rest of her night capturing Theo and Auggie dancing like the penguins from Mary Poppins making Riley laugh so hard she snorted.

"Morning Zay isn't it a lovely day?" Riley cheered smiling opening her locker. Zay looks at her weirdly and puts his hand on her forehead. "Zay what are you doing?" Riley laughs smacking his hand away. Zay chuckles and says "just wondering why you're so happy?" Riley shrugs and Zay sees Theo coming towards them. "Oh I know what has you so smiley?" Riley tilts her head at him and gasps when someone puts their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" Riley smiles and taps her chin. "Hmm I don't know. Can I get some hints?" Theo smiles and starts whispering in Riley's ear making her giggle and Zay to make a face. "Alright you guys are getting gross I'm out." Zay tells them throwing his hands up. Riley smiles waving bye and turns her attention to Theo. Theo leans against the locker and plays with the ends of Riley's hair. "I got a surprise for you?" Theo tells her watching her smile grow wider.

"what is it? Something I can eat or something I can wear perhaps?" Riley asks throwing her arms around his neck. Theo chuckles and says "sorry love you have to wait but trust me it will be worth it." The bell rings and Theo kisses Riley before bowing and heading to class. Riley couldn't wait for her surprise from Theo normally she hates surprises but the look on Theo's face told her she would love this one.

By the time her dad's class rolled around Riley was getting antsy. Sara had to stop her from bouncing out her seat in math and told Zay they probably have to tape her down until Theo gave her her surprise. "Riley will you stop it's like you ate a bowl of sugar followed by a bowl of coffee." Zay tells her when she kept bouncing. Riley turns around sticking her tongue out at him and sees her dad come in and he was smiling at her. "You know!" Riley gasps standing up pointing her finger at her dad.

He shakes his head zipping his lips and gestures for her to sit. Before he starts his lesson someone knocks at the door and he smiles and goes to open it. Riley was practically bouncing off her seat when she sees Theo walking through the door she ends up bouncing right out of it and onto the floor. "Riley!" Zay laughs as Riley still had a smile on her face even though she just fell in front of the class.

Theo shakes his head at his girlfriend who he couldn't help but smile at. "Is this the surprise?" Riley asks when he helps her up and takes the seat on her right. Theo shakes his head and says "sorry this is not. Just fate my dear." He kisses her hand making her blush and giggle. Lucas watching all this unfold was gripping the desk to keep from getting up and punching the smug look off the British boy who just came in and trying to sweep his Riley off her feet.

He raises his hand and says "Mr. Matthews isn't it a little late in the year to be transferring to another class?" Glancing at Theo who paid him no mind. "I'm well aware of the school policy Mr. Friar I am the teacher after all." Everyone laughs and Mr. Matthews begins his lesson. "So how come you're in this class now?" Riley whispers to Theo knowing he had another teacher for history at this time. "My history teacher slipped and fell and would be out for the rest of the school year."

"That's great!" Riley cheered. Theo looks at her weirdly and she turns red and says "I mean having you in another class not your teacher getting hurt." Theo smiles at her and turns back to her dad. "Okay project!" Mr. Matthews shouts. The class all groan and boo him. "Ah boo you! Now this project is a two person one and to make it easier for me you will draw names and that will be your permanent partner for this assignment no switching."

One person from every row goes up and pulls a name and finally it's Riley's turn. She looks at the name hoping it would be Theo or at the very least Zay but she frowns when she says the name. "Lucas." Lucas lifts his head and starts grinning he couldn't believe it he was going to be partners with Riley and not have any distraction from anyone. Maya sees Lucas smile when his name gets called and shouts "Matthews I think we should all draw names again."

Riley who was still standing by him agrees. Mr. Matthews shakes his head and says "sorry all partners are final. Ms. Matthews take your seat please." Riley sits down and rest her head on her hand and sighs. She didn't care Lucas was her partner what bothered her is that she would probably have to do the project by herself since Lucas would spend all that time trying to take a trip down memory lane.

Lunch time rolls around and Riley was in a funk. She didn't want to be but she was. She rested her head on her arms and just stares at her lunch. Theo sees her and couldn't help but want to cheer her up she wasn't her if she didn't have that famous Riley smile. He sees Zay and they share a look and nod walking towards her. "I say lovely weather we're having today wouldn't you say?" Zay smiles clearing his throat and says "quite right ole chap lovely indeed."

They both looked at Riley and seen she was biting her lip trying not to laugh. Theo glances at Zay and starts talking in his horrible American accent. "So we hitting the mall later?" Zay chuckles and says in his horrible British accent "indeed we shall. Maybe watch that new movie I seen previews for on mi Telly." Theo looks at Riley and seen she was starting to smile so he digs through his bag and place a bag of cookies on her lunch tray.

Riley sits up and leans over their table and kisses Theo. "Thank you and your guys accents are getting worse." Theo and Zay both look at her and fake gasps making Riley laugh. "Where are Sara and Charlie?" Zay asks looking around the cafeteria. Riley smacks his hand when he tries to grab a cookie and says "they're making out like they do every Monday. Theo these are good did your mom make them?" Theo's cheeks heat up and Zay says "no I think we have a baker in our mist."

Riley looks at Theo and starts smiling "you made these?" Theo nods his head since he came from a family of women baking was in his blood. "Well my compliments to the chef. Is this my surprise?" Riley asks handing a cookie to Zay who moans when taking a bite. Theo just chuckles and says "nope you'll get your surprise after school." Riley pouts and Theo gestures for her to lean forward and kisses her making her blush.

"Hey wait I wanted you guys to come cheer for me at our baseball scrimmage game after school today." Zay tells them pleading with them. Riley looks at Theo and he smiles and says "of course Zay we wouldn't miss it." The bell rings and Zay walks off reminding them about the game again. Theo shakes his head grabbing his and Riley's tray tossing their lunch and says "why does it feel like Zay is our child and he is reminding us not to forget about him?" Riley giggles linking arms with Theo and says "I'm afraid he is our child."

After school they make their way to the baseball field and see Zay smiling walking over to them. "We made it." Theo shouts. Zay shakes his head and says "that's nice but look she came." Riley and Theo turn their heads and sees Maggie sitting in the stands waving at them. They make their way over to her and Theo whispers "well that hurt." Riley giggles shaking her head and smiles at Maggie.

"Hey Maggie I didn't know you would be here?" Riley tells her as they hug. "Yeah I was filling out paperwork in the office and Zay text saying I should come watch him." Riley couldn't help smiling as Maggie kept her eyes on Zay and giggled when he trips over his own feet watching her. Riley cheered for Zay but could feel Lucas watching her from his position at first base. She was grateful when the game finally ended.

Theo and Riley tell their goodbyes to Maggie who was going to wait for Zay so they could get food. They just walk off the bleachers when Riley hears someone call her name. She turns around and sees Lucas running up stopping in front of them. "I thought we could start working on our project tonight." Lucas looks at her hoping she say yes and they could get some alone time together. "Sorry I'm busy we can work on it tomorrow." Lucas watches as she walks off with Theo giggling at something he was telling her. Lucas kicks the trash can and heads to the locker room.

"Okay so what's my surprise I can't take the suspense anymore." Riley tells Theo bouncing as they stood outside the gallery once again. Theo just shook his head and open the door for her and lead her in. The lights were off and Riley couldn't see anything and she had to admit it freaked her out a little bit. "Okay so is this where you reveal you really are obsessed with me and chain me to a wall in the basement?" Riley asks hesitantly as Theo leds her more into the gallery using a flashlight.

Theo chuckles stopping when he finally finds what he was looking for. He positions Riley so she could get the best view of her surprise. "Okay love close your eyes." Theo tells her as he shines the flashlight towards her hoping she was. "It's already dark why do I need to close my eyes?" Riley asks getting a little freaked out. Theo walks up to her and says "I promise I'm not going to chain you to the basement wall." Riley breathes a sigh of relief and closes her eyes.

Theo walks towards the light switch and jokingly says "besides to many people walk passed the basement door they would surely hear you." Riley gasps as Theo turns on the lights telling her to open her eyes. Riley hesitantly opens them and sees her photographs all along the room. He watches as she looks around and hopes she isn't upset he took them without asking. "Theo how did..." Riley whispers walking towards the pictures feeling the tears fall.

Theo walks up to her seeing her crying and wipes her eyes and says "I know the owner and showed her. She said you have massive amounts of talent and wanted to display them at the next showing. With your permission of course. Are you mad?" Riley turns to him smiling like never before and kisses him. "I'm not mad I'm... I can't decide which happy emotion I am. Nobody has done anything like this before for me thank you." Theo grins kissing her cheek and says "anything for you love."


	6. Chapter 6

Riley sighs as she drums her fingers on the table as she waits for Lucas to show up in the library like they had plan to start their project. She looks at the time and seen it was already 45 minutes passed the time they agreed to meet at. Growing tired of waiting Riley gets up closing her books and putting them back into her bag. She just sling her bag over her shoulder when Lucas runs through the door disheveled and out of breath. Riley rolls her eyes and heads for the exit but stops when Lucas grabs her wrist.

"Wait I'm sorry I got held up with something we can start now." Riley looks at him and seen the shade of lipstick she knew Maya liked to wear all over his face. "You mean someone." Riley tells him yanking her wrist out of his grip. Lucas smirks wiping his face and says "what jealous?" Riley scoffs and walks out the library not caring that Lucas was practically shouting after her causing everyone to look their way.

"Riley wait up!" Lucas tells her finally catching up with her when she gets on the train. "Lucas I'm not in the mood." She says through gritted teeth when he keeps trying to sit next to her. Lucas chuckles standing in front of her and says "I knew you still liked me." Riley looks up at him like he had two heads and says "wow!" She stands up and pushes him back poking her finger into his chest. "Let's get one thing straight I don't like you." Lucas grabs her finger and smilies saying "why are you so mad then huh?"

Riley lightly laughs pushing him and says "I'm mad because you insist we meet for our project after postponing all week and when we finally agree you make me wait for almost an hour and then accuse me of being jealous?" Lucas falls into a seat and Riley stands over him and says "get over yourself I certainly have." The train stops and Riley gets off to the sound of people clapping and one women shouting "you tell him honey."

She makes her way to her apartment opening the door and laying on the couch. "Hey honey I thought you were working on your project at the library?" Her mom asks leaning over the couch staring at her. Riley closes her eyes and says "well dad partner me with an idiot who refuses to work on it so I came home." Topanga shakes her head and says "may I ask who this idiot is?" Riley opens her eyes and says one word "Lucas." Topanga sits next to her lifting her head onto her lap and says "how did that happen?"

Riley smiles and says "dad made the mistake of saying all partners were final before actually assigning partners." Her mom laughs and says "is this one of your father's life lessons?" "No it's not." They both turn to the door where Cory was coming through. "Riley if you want I can change your partner?" Riley smiles knowing he stopped using her personal life as history lessons last year. "No it's okay if I switch then Lucas really will think something. I can handle him."

Topanga smiles and pats her arm saying "that's my girl. Well since you're home early lets go out to eat. I don't feel like cooking." Topanga lifts Riley's head off her lap making Riley laugh and as she goes to change before they left. They head for the Chinese place they love to visit on fridays. "Welcome Matthews family!" The hostess cheers when she spots them. Cory grins feeling like royalty and they're escorted to their table.

Riley was coming back from the bathroom when she hears someone call her name. Riley turns around and smiles seeing Mrs. Friar approaching her. "Riley sweetheart it's been forever since I seen you. Where have you been?" She tells Riley as they hug. Riley smiles at her and says "I've been around I started taking photography and it's taken up a lot of my time." Mrs. Friar smiles and says "I was sad to hear my son didn't choose you over that girl. How are you doing?" Riley gave her a polite smile.

It was no secret Mrs. Friar didn't really like Maya. It wasn't because she was evil or because she came from a single household. No it was more whenever they were at the friar residence Maya would make fun of Lucas or his upbringing and the fact he was from Texas and Mrs. Friar made sure they had brought a little bit of it with them to New York which Maya would make fun of with no remorse. It was so bad Lucas would hide certain things so Maya wouldn't make fun of him for it.

"Well I'm great Mrs. Friar. I'm actually seeing someone now." Mrs. Friar's eyes widen and links arm with her as they walked and says "well do I know the young man or his parents?" Riley smile glad she wasn't hurt she moved on from her son. If anything she seemed genuinely happy for Riley. "Um I'm not sure his name is Theo Collins and his parent are Paul and Linda Collins."

Mrs. Friar tapped her chin thinking about it and then smiled. "Ah yes I know Linda from the club and I've met Theo he is a remarkable young man good for you Riley." Riley couldn't help but giggle as Mrs. Friar and her approach Riley's table. "Cory Topanga lovely to see you both again. Sorry for stealing Riley we got to talking at the restroom." "Hello Louise it's quite alright. How are you this evening?" Topanga asks. "I'm alright having dinner with the family and Maya and her mother."

Everyone looked at Riley but she paid no mind as her and Auggie were to busy sticking chopsticks in their mouths clapping their hands like walruses. "It can't be that bad?" Cory asks still having a soft spot for the Hart women. "Oh it's nothing that horrible it's just Maya insist on making comments about Lucas accent or making weird noises in his face." At that moment they can hear Maya ha hurring in Lucas face. Mrs. Friar shakes her head and says "well I must get back and rescue my husband and Mrs. Hart goodnight Matthews."

They watch her walk back to her table and whisper something to Mr. Friar who stands and gives them a short wave causing Lucas and Maya to look over too. "Riley don't forget we won't be home until Sunday night." Her dad tells her flicking rice everywhere as he tries to use his chopsticks. Riley takes her chopsticks out her mouth and says "wait where are you going?" Her mom laughs taking the chopsticks from her dad and says "remember we were going up to visit your grandparents. We asked if you wanted to come but you were working on your project."

Riley was about to say something when Lucas approaches the table with Maya standing behind him with her arms folded across her chest. "Sorry to disrupt your dinner Mr. and Mrs. Matthews but my mama wanted us." He pulls Maya forward "to say hello to you guys." Cory and Topanga glance at each other and then Topanga says "that's sweet of you Lucas thank you. We are good." She looks at Maya and says "hello Maya." Maya didn't look up feeling like she was letting down someone she considered a second mom when she didn't tell her about dating Lucas behind Riley's back so instead of speaking she looks at her shoes and gives a little wave.

Lucas looks at Auggie and smiles saying "hey Auggie how ya doing buddy?" Auggie doesn't say anything until Cory taps him and Auggie looks directly at Lucas and says "I'm not your buddy you lied to me." Everyone goes silent and Lucas didn't know how to respond he remembered the speech Auggie gave him telling him whatever he did not to hurt Riley and in the end he did just that with no apology. "Well we will let you get back to your dinner." Lucas tells them looking directly at Riley who was looking at Maya.

The rest of dinner goes on with no problems although Lucas couldn't help looking over at their table and feeling a little sadden that Auggie didn't like him anymore. He always thought even if Riley hated him Auggie would still be on his side helping him win her back. Maya watches as Lucas kept looking over and ends up kicking him under the table. Earning a shake of the head from her mom and Mrs. Friar who Maya could tell liked Riley more than her.

"Riley wake up." Riley swatted Auggie hand away pulling the covers over her face. "Dad Riley won't wake up can I jump on her?" Auggie shouts from Riley's room door. Their dad gives Auggie the okay and he jumps on Riley rolling back and forth. "Auggie get off!" Riley yells at him. Auggie chuckles getting under the covers with her and says " sorry smiley dad said to."

Riley smiles and hugs her brother kissing his cheek making Auggie grimace throwing off the covers running out the room wiping his cheek and shouting yuck. Riley laughs sitting up and shouts "don't be afraid of my affection Auggie you know you love it?" She once again lays down covering herself trying to fall back asleep when her mom calls her down. Riley groans and wraps herself in her blanket and slowly makes her way down the steps.

"Why are you guys leaving so early?" Riley yawns laying on the couch. Her dad was practically bouncing while her mom shook her head and says "your uncle Shawn called last night saying he was going to be in philly so of course." She gestures at Cory who shouts "shawn's in town! Shawnie!" Riley sits up covering her ears but couldn't help giggling watching her dad's muffled celebration of Shawn being back in philly.

"Okay Riley you remember the rules right?" Cory asks taking her hands off her ears. Riley groans laying down covering her face with a pillow. "Riley I'm waiting." Her dad tells her. "Dad I remember the rules they're permanently etched in my brain." Her dad gives her a look and Topanga says "just humor him honey." Riley smiles and says "no boys in my room or the apartment alone unless there is more than two other people. No drinking anything that has a strong odor or eating anything that smells funny. If there is a fire wait for smokey the bear to come show me how to put it out."

Auggie laughs at the last earning a look from Cory. "Okay miss smarty pants what do you plan to do today?" Riley stretches and says "well nothing although Theo was going to come over and help turn my closet into a dark room so I don't have to go all the way to school." Cory gasps and says "Topanga you hear this she is already inviting boys over." Topanga shakes her head and says "Cory you like Theo he is a respectable young man I highly doubt Riley and him are going to be having sex."

"Mom!" Riley says making a face feeling her cheeks heat up. Unbeknownst to her parents Theo and her have been getting a little handsy in their make out sessions but she wasnt about to admit that to her parents. "Topanga she is still my baby." Her mom sighs and says "Cory she's 17 years old and I already gave her the sex talk unless you want to give it to her again?" Cory covers his ears and shouts goodbye to Riley walking out with Auggie.

"Remember if you need anything Mrs. Morganstern said you can always come over." Riley hugs her mom and says "mom you realize you will be gone until tomorrow night right? Besides I can always call uncle Josh." Her mom hugs her and walks out the door shouting to Cory not to have the sex talk with Auggie in the hallway. Riley shakes her head and runs up to her room grabbing her phone and texting Theo letting him know he could come over whenever.

She lays back down on the couch pulling her blanket over her and falling back asleep. She wakes three hours later to the sound of someone ringing the buzzer. Thinking it was Theo she buzzes them and runs to put her hair in a messy bun and brush her teeth. They knock on the door and Riley slides across the floor opening it and frowning when she sees it's Lucas not Theo.

"What are you doing here Lucas?" She asks rather annoyed knowing he would try to ruin her time with Theo. Lucas looks at her and smiles holding up his books walking through the door and says "we need to work on our project remember?" Riley rolls her eyes closing the door and says "now you want to work on it?" Lucas chuckles and says "well no time like the present. So should we head to your room for some privacy?"

Riley heard the tone in his voice and wasn't in the mood for him. She wanted to get rid of him so she could have some alone time with Theo before Josh and Zay made their way over no doubt from her dad calling him to check on them. "We will have privacy right here." Lucas smirks as he takes a seat across from her at the table. "What afraid to be alone with me in your room Matthews?"

Riley rolls her eyes for what she feels will be the first of many and says "my books are right here and walking upstairs is a waste of time we could be spending working on the project. So open your book and let's get to work." Lucas nods and opens his book flipping through pages but never taking his eyes off Riley. Riley just started writing things down when Lucas decides now would be the perfect time for a walk down memory lane.

"Hey remember when we decided to make sugar cookies for Auggie and Ava and ended up having a food fight instead? Remember I thought you looked so cute with the batter in your hair?" Lucas asks tapping her pencil with his. Riley ignores him and continues writing. "Riley remember that?" Riley sighs never looking up and says "Lucas that was you and Maya who had the food fight while I was trying to make cookies. Can you just work on the project?" Lucas says oh and starts writing stuff down from his book.

A half hour passes when Lucas drops his pencil standing up and says "I'm hungry aren't you hungry let's go to the bakery and grab smoothies and cake and then we can finish working on the project?" Riley continues writing ignoring everything Lucas tells or ask her instead focusing on her work and checking her phone for the time. Lucas sits back down and stares at Riley willing her to look at him.

She never looked up only to change the book she was looking at. Lucas couldn't help being mesmerize by her and the way she was so focused. Even though she was ignoring him he still found it adorable how she would chew on her bottom lip when she was reading or how her tongue poke out when she wrote something down. He was so caught up in looking at every detail of her face he didn't see her gather up her books and hand him what she had been writing.

"What's this?" He asks as she put her books away. Riley shook her head and says "I believe that's my half of the project. While you were busy doing nothing I was working now you can go and work on your half since you don't need to be here anymore since I finished mine." She closed his books and handed them to him making sure he had her part to add to it and push him towards the door.

"Wait your dad said we were suppose to work on this together." Lucas tells her trying to get her to stop pushing. "Actually what he said was we are supposed to work with partners. Not wait around while the other person took their sweet time to work." Riley tells him opening the door revealing Theo who was about to knock. "Hello love." Theo says smiling at her and holding bags.

"Hi." Riley smiles looking at Theo. Lucas looked between them and cleared his throat. "Oh Lucas you should get that looked at sore throats aren't fun." Theo tells him making Riley giggle. "Come in Theo, Lucas was just leaving to go work on his part of our project weren't you Lucas?" Riley says pushing Lucas out the door. Lucas frown as Riley kept her eyes on Theo and smiled at him like she use to with him.

"What if I have questions about your half?" Lucas asks. Riley rolls her eyes and says "fax me." And closes the door on him. Lucas gritted his teeth and walked to the elevator punching the down button with his fist. Back in the apartment Riley and Theo carry the bags he brought upstairs to her room. "So where are our parents?" Theo asks looking in the bags pulling stuff out and placing it on Riley's bay window.

Riley sat on her bed and says "they left for the weekend I'm home alone till tomorrow night." Theo smiles looking at her and Riley knew what he was thinking because she was thinking the same thing. She debated with herself before deciding to at least make it look like they started on the closet before they started making out. They got to work pulling Riley's clothes out putting them on her bed.

It started getting hot in the small space so Theo takes off his shirt revealing his muscle tee underneath. Riley noticed after awhile and bit her lip trying to control the urge to take his shirt off and kiss his chest. Theo sees her staring at starts flexing his muscles. Riley noticed him smirking so she takes off her shirt revealing the tank top she was wearing. "Two can play at this game." She thought to herself as she smiles when she brushes up against Theo on purpose.

She watches him gulp and try to not look at her. Riley brushes against him once again and Theo smiles and says "I know what you're doing Riley." Riley smiles looking at him and says "you mean cleaning out my closet?" Theo shakes his head and continues working lifting up his shirt to wipe his face catching Riley's attention. Riley not being able to take it anymore drops what she was holding and turns Theo to her and kisses him.

Theo picks her up and Riley wraps her legs around him while he presses her against the wall. Riley puts her arms around his neck while Theo licks her bottom lip and Riley opens her mouth letting his tongue explore it making her moan. Riley takes off his shirt and Theo smirks and starts kissing her neck hitting her sweet spot and earning a few more moans from her.

Theo puts his hands under her shirt dancing his fingers along her sides sending chills down Riley's spine. Riley lifts her shirt off and finds Theo staring at her. She smiles and starts kissing his neck and kissing along his jaw making him groan. Theo starts pulling down the straps of Riley's bra kissing her shoulders when they hear the front door open and close. "Crap I think that's Josh." Riley whispers.

She slides down Theo's body and picks up their shirts. "To be continued." Riley tells him putting her shirt back on. Theo backs her back into the wall holding his shirt and kisses her making her moan and arch her back. "We can definitely continue this." He tells her tapping her lips. Theo slips on his shirt right as Josh and Zay walk upstairs laughing.

"What started without us?" Zay jokes when they see Riley and Theo got out a majority of her stufff. They work well into the late afternoon when they get hungry and Zay and Josh go to pick up pizza and some movies to watch from Zay's house. As soon as they leave Riley and Theo sit on the couch staring at their hands. Riley scoots closer until their legs were touching. Theo smirks and lays Riley down and starts kissing her once again. He quickly takes off his shirt and Riley does the same with hers .

They look at each other and Theo kisses her and sits up. Riley looks at him and says "what's wrong?" Theo sighs and says "I know where this is leading and I want it to lead there don't get me wrong but I want it to be when we are both ready and in love." Riley picks up her shirt slipping it back on and Theo looks at her and says "are you mad?"

Riley smiles cupping his cheek and says "actually I'm quite the opposite. I want to take it to the next level too but I'm willing to wait until it's absolutely perfect." Theo grins and kisses her once again. Riley groans and says "but put your shirt on or we might have some problems." Theo laughs putting it back on and they sit their cuddling waiting for Zay and Josh to come back.


	7. Chapter 7

Riley woke with a smile on her face. She spent the rest of her Saturday laughing and watching movies with loads of junk food that put her and the boys in a food coma barely able to move that they all stayed the night. She turns over in her bed and smiles at the sleeping boy next to her moving closer to him. She leans up placing a small kiss on his nose and notices the smile that slowly crept on his face.

"Morning love." Theo whispers. Riley smiles and whispers back. "Morning." Theo sighs happily when Riley buries her face into his neck gently brushing her lips in a teasing manner that had Theo groaning. "A guy could get use to waking this way." He whispers in her hair. Riley giggles looking up at him and says "you mean with Zay and my uncle Josh sleeping in the same bed?" Riley looks over Theo's shoulder and sees Zay snoring with his mouth open while her uncle occupied the end of the bed.

She only intended to have a sleepover with Theo in her bed once the other two fell asleep. But some time in the night they woke and came in Riley's room placing themselves on the bed letting the couple know they were there trying to stop them from getting close. But not realizing by squeezing on Riley's small bed they were pushing them closer together. Theo chuckles and says "how about we go and get some breakfast and bring our babysitters some back?"

Riley smiles nodding her head and slowly climbs out the bed pulling Theo with her. They go to the bathroom and Riley hands Theo a new toothbrush that her dad stocks up on when he goes to the dentist. They took turns spitting in the sink and Riley loved how in sync they were kind of like an old married couple. She smiles at Theo while they brushed and knew it was way to early to think about marriage but being with Theo made it seem possible.

"okay love let's... what are you doing?." Theo asks Riley as he sees her messing with her hair. "I'm trying to decide if I want my hair up or down what do you think?" She asks Theo as he stands behind her as they look at each other through the mirror. Theo taps his chin and then smiles. "I think you should tie it up." Riley tilts her head still holding her hair and says "why up?" Theo grins and whispers. "Because I can do this?"

He starts slowly kissing her neck making Riley close her eyes dropping her hair. He turns her around lifting her and placing her on the sink. "I think I like it up too." Riley moans. "Well well well what do we have here?" They turn their heads and see Zay grinning leaning against the bathroom door. Theo steps back a little helping Riley off the sink. "Nothing is happening. We were brushing our teeth." Theo tells Zay who was nodding along. "Is that what they call it in good ole London?" Zay tells him in his British accent.

"Zay behave or no breakfast for you." Riley says scolding him and tying her hair in a messy bun. Zay chuckles as the couple step out the bathroom and says "oh I think this little Theo and Riley story deserves several breakfasts or I tell." Theo chuckles while Riley shakes her head and holds out her hand which Zay shakes and says "deal. We will be back." Riley and Theo step out of the elevator and he says "are we really going to buy him several breakfasts?"

Riley laughs intertwining their hands and says "no. He is going to spill the second uncle Josh asks where we are." Theo chuckles knowing that's what Zay would do. They reach the bakery and Katy runs up to Riley hugging her the second they walk in. "Oh thank goodness you're here Riley." Katy tells her as she pulls back. Riley looks at her confused and Katy tells her how she was all alone since two of their waitress called in sick.

Riley smiles at her and says "Katy don't worry I can work today no problem." Katy hugs her again and says "thank you so much Riley. I asked Maya but she thinks waitressing is beneath her. Riley smiles and knew that Maya didn't like to help for two reasons. One she felt like she would just end up like her mom and she didn't want that life no matter how many times Riley told her that wouldn't happen. And secondly she just didn't like to wait on others.

"Oh Riley your boyfriend can help to if he likes?" Katy tells her as they walk into the back room. "So you want to spend the day waiting on tables with me?" Riley asks Theo as she ties on her apron. Theo smiles and says "nowhere else I rather be. I would even be willing to be paid in a strawberry smoothie and cake." Riley giggles grabbing another apron for him and helps him tie it.

They make their way back to the front and help Katy with the morning rush. "Wow I've never seen that many people enjoy hot chocolates and croissants so early in the morning." Theo says placing cups and plates in a bucket to take back to the kitchen. Riley giggles shaking her head wiping down tables and says "what can I say we have the best hot chocolate and pastries around." Theo grips the bucket on one side and walks up to Riley kissing her and says "you're quite right."

Riley smiles and continues wiping down a table when a new customer comes in. They sit down at the table and watch her. "Welcome to Topanga can I take your order?" They don't say anything and she looks up and frowns. "What do you want Lucas?" Lucas doesn't say anything just smiles at her and Riley rolls her eyes and starts to walk away but Lucas grabs her hand.

"Okay I'm sorry I just didn't know you worked here?" Riley taps her pen against her notepad and says "We don't but if you must know Katy was short staffed so we decided to help." Lucas looks at her with a confused expression wondering why she kept saying we and asks "we?" Riley looks up and starts smiling and says "We." Lucas turns his head to see what she was smiling at and sees Theo helping an older man out the door.

Lucas turns back to Riley and finds her still staring Theo's way even though he left. He clenches his fist and clears his throat loudly bringing Riley's attention back to him. She stops smiling and looks at him continuing her tapping. Lucas sighs and says "I need a minute." Riley walks off to help another customer and can feel Lucas eyes still on her.

Theo comes back in and holds up the two quarters the older gentlemen gave him no matter how much he protested. Riley giggles as he puts them in the tip jar and goes to wash his hands. Katy stands next to Riley wrapping an arm around her and says "I should just hire you two permanently the customers really love you." Riley laughs and before she can respond Maya comes in swinging the door open and stops at the counter where Katy still had her arm around Riley.

"What's going on here?" Maya asks folding her arms across her chest shooting an evil look at her former best friend. "Well Riley is helping me out today since you decided helping was beneath you." Maya rolls her eyes and says "well I'm here now she can go." Katy shakes her head at her daughter who she knew was only willing to help since Riley was there. "I'm sorry babygirl I needed you this morning not when you felt like showing up." Maya scoffs and walks over to Lucas and sits on his lap kissing him.

Trying to show Riley that even though she won over her mother she was never going to have Lucas. Katy shakes her head and turns to Riley to apologize but didn't need to when she sees her helping another customer and laughing at something they're telling her. "You want me to take their order?" Theo asks seeing Lucas and on occasion Maya looking over at Riley while they made out. Riley smiles up at Theo and says "no I can handle the swapping spit duo. No need to subject both our eyes to that." She nods her head in the direction of the blonde couple.

Theo chuckles and kisses her cheek and says "I think that deserves some homemade cookies." Riley squeals and jumps up and down and says "I think it does. And I think you should share the recipe with me?" Theo chuckles putting his arms around her and Riley puts her arms around his neck. "Sorry love family secret." Riley pouts and gives him her puppy dog eyes and whispers please. Theo shakes his head and knew once Riley flashed him those brown eyes of hers he would do anything she asked.

"Okay I'll let you assist me in the making of them." Riley kissed him. "Excuse me we have been waiting for someone to take our order?!" Lucas shouts from his seat. Riley smiles looking at Theo completely forgetting about them. Riley walks over and says "may I take your order?" Maya puts her arms around Lucas neck and says "yes can you get me and my boyfriend a strawberry banana smoothie and a piece of chocolate cake? My boyfriend loves chocolate cake."

Riley lightly laughs shaking her head at how Maya kept putting emphasis on the word my like it would bother her that Lucas was Maya's boyfriend. "Anything else?" Riley asks sweetly. Lucas grins at her and Maya pinches him and says "yes two straws for the smoothie I'm going to share with.." Riley cuts her off and says "let me guess your boyfriend?" Maya glares at her while Riley just smiles and walks away to work on their order.

"So this is where you two disappeared to?" Zay asks as Josh and him walk through the door. Theo and Riley laugh and Riley says "Zay it's already the afternoon how did it take this long to wonder where we were?" Josh and Zay sit at the counter and Josh laughs and says "maybe because he fell back asleep and didn't wake until like five minutes ago." Theo chuckles and Riley gasps and says "we could have been kidnapped!" Zay laughs and says "And put wouldn't see them coming seeing as how all you two do is makeout."

Theo places two sandwiches and smoothies in front of them and before Zay can say anything Riley cuts him off. "Don't pretend you didn't already tell uncle Josh about the bathroom incident?" Josh looks at them and says "oh yeah he did and now I've got my eyes on you two." They laugh and Maya comes up and leans against Josh's arm. "We are still waiting for our order. What is taking so long?" Josh looks at Maya weirdly who pretends she didn't see him there and puts her hand on his chest.

"oh sorry didn't see you there." She says biting her lip. Josh just nods and gets up causing Maya to lose her balance for a second. Zay snickers and takes his food and goes to sit with Josh. Lucas gets up and grabs Maya's arm and takes her outside. "What was that?" Lucas asks clenching his fist. Maya just sits down at the table outside and says "what I can't talk to an old friend?" Lucas picks her up and sits her down on him and whispers "I know what you're trying to do and it worked."

Maya looks at him and Lucas pulls her in kissing her. Maya wasn't trying to make Lucas jealous if she was being honest Riley's uncle still held a place in her heart and just like how Lucas didn't want to let go of Riley Maya didn't want to let go of Josh. But she knew one thing she wasn't going to let Riley have Lucas. "Let's get out of here." Maya moans turning her head to look back at Josh. Lucas kisses her neck and says okay. They get up to leave leaving behind their forgotten order.

"So what do you guys want to do later? Zay asks the group finishing off his smoothie. Riley and Theo who both finished their shifts shrug and Riley says "well Theo was going to show me how he makes his cookies." Zay makes a face and gives them a thumbs down and shouts "boo! I guess I'm hanging with Josh." Theo looks at Josh who was smiling at his phone. "You might be alone mate." Theo tells Zay.

Zay looks at him confused and Theo nods his head at Josh who stood up. "Sorry man Jasmine wants to hang out." Zay scoffs and folds his arms across his chest looking at Riley and Theo. "Guess you're making cookies with us then?" Riley asks as they get up heading for the door. Zay's phone goes off and he smiles. "Yeah I'm out Maggie wants to hang see ya." He shouts as he runs past them and up the stairs two at a time.

Theo throws his arm around Riley's shoulder and says "where do you think we went wrong with him?" Riley giggles and says "I think we spoiled him to much. Gave him to much freedom." Theo nods as they make their way back to Riley's apartment. "So what time are your parents coming home?" Theo asks opening the door for Riley. "Um let me check." Riley tells him pulling out her phone.

They sit on the couch and Theo pulls her legs over his lap and pulls her closer kissing Riley's neck. "I thought we were making cookies?" Riley moans dropping her phone. Theo shakes his head and Riley whispers "is this your way of getting out of sharing your cookie recipe." He chuckles says maybe resting his hands on her bare skin where her shirt had rode up. Riley straddles him and starts kissing him. She starts kissing along his jaw when someone knocks at the door.

They both groan and start laughing. "Maybe if we're very quiet they will leave." Riley whispers. Theo smiles and starts kissing her again when the knocking continues. "Ugh! I'm coming." Riley shouts getting up and answering the door revealing Charlie and Sara. "Hey guys what's up?" Charlie grins walking in and sitting on the couch next to Theo. Riley closes the door and looks at her friends with a curious expression as she sits on Theo's lap.

"Okay which one?" Riley asks Charlie and Sara who were staring at Riley and Theo tapping their legs. Charlie chuckles and says "what do you mean?" Sara laughs and Riley stares at Charlie until he blinks and says "alright it was your uncle Josh. He paid us $20 each to come over and stop whatever was going on since nobody was home yet." Theo laughs and Riley shakes her head and taps her leg.

"Okay new deal I'll give you twenty more dollars plus my marshmallow brownies." Charlie's eyes widen and he stands up holding his hand out and says deal. Riley smiles and grabs her bag giving them each twenty and promising them the brownies sometime during the week. They leave and Riley locks the door turning around to Theo and says "where were we?" Theo gets up walking towards her and whispers "I believe right here."

He lifts her up and Riley wraps her legs around his waist and pulls off his shirt. "What about your parents? I don't think we could pay them in desserts to let us continue doing this." Theo gestures between the two of them. Riley kisses him once more and hops down grabbing her phone. She sees she has a text from her mom and she smiles. "Looks like we won't have to pay them in anything. They haven't left yet."

Theo grins and pulls her towards him laying on the couch. "So where did we land on those cookies?" Riley moans making Theo look down at her weirdly. "Seriously?" He asks with humor dancing in his eyes. Riley bites her lip and nods her head. "Okay but I'm not going to make it easy for you to guess the ingredients." Theo tells her putting on his shirt and heading to the kitchen and grabbing a bowl while Riley hopped on the counter.

Riley tilts her head and smiles knowing she could get him to tell her. "Theo?" Riley says softly while he looks in the fridge. He turns and she motions for him to come to her. He stands in front of her and she simply smiles wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him closer with her legs. Theo gulps and says "I know what you're trying to do Riley?" She smiles and just plants tiny kisses on his neck and says "whatever do you mean?" Theo groans shaking his head and putting it on her shoulder.

"You don't play fair love." Riley giggles and whispers "not when it comes to something I want." He lifts his head placing his arms around her waist and says "oh yeah? What do you want?" Riley smiles and kisses him and says "your cookie recipe!" Theo laughs and shakes his head at his girlfriend who he grew more fond of everyday. "Okay I'll write it down and we can make it together." Riley kisses him once more hopping off the counter and says "thank you."

They spent the rest of the time making cookies and ordering Chinese food and laughing at whose dough man actually looked liked a man. All the while swapping cookie recipes like they were trading cards.


	8. Chapter 8

"Morning my wonderful family!" Riley cheers coming down the stairs for breakfast. She sits down to eat and feels everyone's eyes on her. "What?" She asks biting into a piece of toast. "Nothing you just seem happy today." Her mom tells her smiling at her daughter who had a huge smile on her face. "I'm always happy." Riley tells them as she pours herself some juice. "Yes but today you seem extra happy." Her dad laughs.

"Could it have something to do with a certain boy that was here making cookies with you last night?" Topanga asks watching the blush creep upon Riley's cheeks. Riley smiles just thinking about Theo and smiles even wider thinking about their date they had plan for after school. "Maybe." Riley giggles. Her phone goes off and she smiles looking at it. "That's Theo he's driving me to school today." Riley tells them grabbing her bag heading for the door.

"oh sweetheart I have a surprise guest coming for the week to help out and tell Theo I would like some more of those cookies you guys made." Cory tells her walking to the sink with his plate. Riley looks at him weirdly and laughs saying "okay daddy bye." Riley walks out the front door seeing Theo leaning against his car smiling at her.

She wanted to go and run into his arms and kiss him but since they watched sixteen candles the night before Theo wanted to recreate the church scene since Riley said that was her favorite part. Theo smiles at her waving chuckling when he sees Riley turn around making sure it was for her and mouthing me. They walk towards each other and Riley tried not to smile but couldn't help it.

"Hi." They both say at the same time. Riley bites her lip and before either can say anything she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. Theo wraps his arms around her waist deepening the kiss. "Okay that was not what happens in the movie." Theo pants trying to catch his breath. Riley giggles and says "I like this version better."

Theo smiles and says "me too. But if I want to recreate this scene again we better go before your father sees us." Riley scrunch her nose and says "if we must." He shakes his head and twirls her as they walk to his car. They arrive at school when Riley's English teacher spots her. "Oh Riley may I have a word please?" Riley looks at Theo and he kisses her hand telling her he meet her at her locker.

"morning Harper what's up?" Riley asks bouncing on her toes. Harper smiles and shakes her head at the greeting she gave her. "Well I was wondering if you would be interested in tutoring? It would be for extra credit of course." Riley thought about and asks "who would I be tutoring?" "Well just other students from my class that need extra help. It would only be two or three times a week. I'll understand if you don't want to." Harper tells her.

Riley smiles knowing she would agree. She loved to help others and she loved English just as much. "Sure Harper I can do it." Harper claps her hands together and gives her a quick hug. "Thank you Riley would after school be alright with you?" Riley's smile fall a little and Harper sees. "Is today not okay I can reschedule it?" Riley waves her off and says "no it's okay. After school will be fine."

They part ways after Harper tells her she would have the person she would need to tutor meet her in the library. Riley walks to her locker seeing Theo leaning against it smiling at her. "What's the matter love? What did Harper want?" Theo asks noticing the way her smile wasn't fully reaching her eyes. She sighs closing her locker and says "she wants me to start tutoring people."

"Riley that's fantastic. But why do you look so down?" Riley leans on his shoulder and says "I can't make our date after school today." Theo looks at her and starts laughing at her. "Jerk why are you laughing at me?" Riley tells him elbowing him in the side. He puts her hair behind her ear and says "because beautiful girl you're upset about having to cancel a date. I knew you couldn't get enough of me."

Riley smiles shaking her head and Theo pokes her dimples and says "there it is favorite part of my day." Riley blushes and kisses his cheek walking off to class. "So my dad said he has a special guest helping this week." Riley tells her friends as they walk into history. "Really I hope it's someone who has some snacks cause I'm hungry." Zay tells them sitting down rubbing his stomach.

They laugh and Mr. Matthews comes in and starts class. "This week we will have a special guest who is going to help out and I happen to like this guest known him my whole life." Cory tells the class. "Hey kiddies." Josh shouts walking in the door. "My brotha." Cory tells him. Josh chuckles and says "my brotha."

Maya watched as Josh walks in and couldn't help but be mesmerized by him. She didn't know what was wrong with her and why she was constantly thinking about him. She glances at Lucas hoping he doesn't see her drooling over him but like always he's staring right at Riley like she was something so great. Maya rolls her eyes and kicks his chair glaring at him when he finally turns and looks at her.

Josh sat at his desk Cory set up for him right in the front. He was looking over Cory's lesson plan when he felt like someone was looking at him. He glances up and sees Maya staring at him. "Oh great just what he needed. This was going to be a long week." He thought to himself. He looks away and looks at Riley who sticks her tongue out at him making him chuckle.

Lunchtime rolls around and instead of eating with Cory and the other teachers Josh heads to the cafeteria in search of Riley and the gang. He stop off at Cory's classroom to grab his phone first. He just walked in when Maya comes in closing the door behind her. "Oh I didn't know anyone else was in here?" Maya tells him biting her lip. Josh ignores her and looks through his bag for his phone.

Maya sits on his desk on the edge of his desk leaning towards him. "So your going to be my teacher for this week?" Maya asks brushing her hand against his. Josh moves his hand and walks to the over side of the desk. Maya just laughs and moves over to him and says "you know I may need extra help after class." Josh stops looking in his bag and looks at her. "Maya what are you doing? Last time I checked you have a boyfriend and I have a girlfriend who I actually happen to like."

He picks up his bag and walks over to her. "So whatever you're trying to do isn't going to happen." Josh walks out leaving a fuming Maya behind. He heads in the cafeteria and spots Riley with Theo's arm around her and they were laughing at Zay. He smiles and goes and sits down. "Hey uncle Josh you okay?" Riley ask seeing the look on his face. Before he answers Maya comes storming in and walks up to Lucas pulling him up by his shirt and making out with him.

"Seriously is that all they do now?" Zay asks trying to cover everyone's eyes making them laugh. "I don't if that's all they do but Maya basically came on to me in Cory's classroom just a few minutes ago. Everyone turns to Josh and Riley shakes her head and says "I'm sorry uncle Josh maybe you should tell dad you want a different history class."

Josh smiles and says "no just like you can handle the cowboy I can handle Maya. I took a semester of psychology freshman year and they both suffer from what I'm classifying as you can't always get what you want syndrome." Zay puts his hand on Josh's shoulder and says thank you dr. Matthews." Josh shakes his head and says "hey it's professor Matthews."

The group look at him and throw fries booing him. They spend the rest of their lunch coming up with ideas for how Josh should dress when he becomes a teacher. "Alas this is where I must bid you adieu fair beauty." Theo recites as he twirls a giggling Riley in front of the library doors. "Is it wrong I just want to skip and go anywhere with you?" Riley sighs throwing her arms around his neck.

Theo chuckles shaking his head knowing she would never abandon someone who needs her help. "We both know you would never do such a thing. Plus I've hidden something in your book you borrowed from me." Riley smiles getting excited to read her book. It was something new they had started doing since Theo had borrowed a book from her one day. He returned it and Riley found he had written hi on his favorite page of the book.

So now when they gave books to each other they would say a page number or want to be surprised and look for it. It was always simple little things like hello or little doodles always in pencil to erase but Riley never had the heart to. "Well I cannot wait to read and find it. Maybe after I'm done tutoring we can hang out?" Theo grins and kisses her hand and says "I'll be waiting my love." He bows and then walks away grinning at her.

Riley makes her way into the library saying hello to the librarian and choosing a table to work at. She puts her bag down and gets out her book to start reading. She had just got to her favorite part when she seen Theo's note. She was about to read it when someone calls her name. She looked up smiling and then frown standing and packing her stuff.

Lucas had let his English grade slip and if he wanted to stay on the baseball team he needed to bring it up so when Harper suggested getting tutored he wasn't exactly thrilled until now. "Wait where are you going?" Lucas asks chasing after Riley who when seen it was him packed her stuff and walked out. "Lucas I know you don't need help this is just some ploy to get me to spend time with you."

Lucas smiles at her he hadn't really thought about coming up with something like this but he wasn't going to complain. It seemed faith was on his side this time. "I swear I didn't orchestrate this. I really do need help. So what do you say can you help me?" He tells her grabbing her hand. Riley snatches her hand away and says "if you try something I leave got it?" Lucas breathes a sigh of relief and tips his imaginary hat and says "yes ma'am."

They walk back into the library and sit down. "So what exactly do you need help on?" Riley asks scooting down to get space from Lucas who was intent on sitting right next to her. "Lucas just sit down you don't need to be right next to me for me to tutor you." Lucas chuckles sitting right down next to her and whispers "why am I making you nervous being this close?"

Riley rolls her eyes closing her books once again and standing says "actually quite the opposite." She puts her bag on her shoulder and says "when you're ready to actually work then let me know because I'm not here to waste my time that's better spent tutoring someone who actually wants the help."

Lucas tries to grab her hand again but she side steps him and walks out the library once again. Riley shakes her head she knew she should have asked Harper who exactly she was tutoring before agreeing. Stupid Lucas all he was going to do was waste her time better spent tutoring someone else. She sighs and somehow finds herself outside her photography class. She smiles not even realizing she had walk this way.

She sees the flash going off and knows Theo is in there probably taking hundreds of pictures of the bowl of fruit their teacher tells them to photograph. She didn't have her camera on her so she grabs her phone turning on the flash before opening the door. She just barely opened it when Theo turns and blinds her with the flash.

"Ha I win again!" He shouts putting his camera down and smiling. Riley smiles walking over to him resting her head on his chest. Theo tilts his head at her wrapping his arms around her and says "rough tutoring session?" Riley nods and looks up at him and says "it's Lucas I have to tutor." Theo kisses her head and says "sorry love anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Riley smiles and looks at him and without saying a word he grabs her hand heading to his car knowing exactly where she wanted to go. Next to their favorite spot Theo's house was easily Riley's second favorite place to go to with him. His house always smelled like fresh baked bread and pastries straight put the oven.

She especially loved that just like Mrs. Friar Theo's mom brought along mementos from London that made Riley feel like she was in London. She even would speak in French to Riley helping her learn the language.

"Maman we are here." Theo shouts as they enter the house. Riley smiles taking a deep breath and says "I love that it always smells like delicious pastries." Theo smiles and hangs up theirs coats walking into the kitchen. "Maman?" Theo shouts again. "I'm upstairs stir the soup." Mrs. Collins shouts from the stairs. Theo goes and stirs the soul and grabs a spoon letting Riley taste some.

Riley moans and says "your mom makes the best vegetable soup ever!" "Merci Riley." Linda says coming into the kitchen tying her apron back on. Riley hugs her and ties an apron on. Next to her mom Linda was another mom she liked to bake with. "So what brings you two here and not somewhere kissing?"

Theo's cheeks heat up and Riley just laughs along with his mom. Riley knew she should be embarrassed but it was to much fun to watch Theo squirm when his mom brought up them kissing since she caught them on the swing in their backyard the week before. "Maman Tellement embarrassant (mom so embarrassing)." Riley giggles while Linda hits her son and says "Oh hush riley ne fait pas attention (oh hush Riley doesn't mind)"

"Riley vous pratiquez toujours votre français? (Riley you still practicing your french?)" Riley smiles and says "Oui tous les jours (yes everyday)" Linda nodded and they start on the cake Riley wanted to make every since she tried it when she visited last time. "Dinner is done come eat." They set the table and sit down bowing their heads while Mrs. Collins says a prayer in french.

"Theo your sister will be visiting next week and they're excited to meet Riley." Mrs. Collins tells his son. Riley was excited to meet Theo's sisters she heard the stories from Theo about his two older sister and was dying to meet them. "I'm excited to meet them too. I can't wait to hear stories about Theo when he was little."

Theo shakes his head and says "no I think I'll keep you far away from them." Riley gives him her puppy dog eyes and Theo shakes his head and says "I want to keep you all to myself please?" Riley smiles shaking her head and kisses him. "You two are cute." His mom tells them making them both blush. "Famille du soir (evening family)" Mr. Collins says walking in the door kissing his wife.

"Hello Riley I didn't know you were joining us for dinner?" Mr. Collins says loosening his tie and sitting down. Riley smiles and says "I had a kind of rough day and need some happiness that I can only find in Linda's soup." Mrs. Collins grabs Riley's hand and says "merci Riley." "Riley did Theo tell you of his summer plans?" Mr. Collins asks looking at the couple in front of him.

"No he didn't." Riley says turning to Theo hoping he wasn't keeping secrets she had enough of that in her last complicated relationship. "It's not something bad love I promise." Theo tells her kissing her hand after he sees the look on her face. "I was planning on going back to London and maybe tour Europe. I planned to ask you but I didn't know what your parents would say since we barely started dating."

"Maybe you two can ask together. They would have to pay nothing we will arrange everything." Linda tells her. Riley shakes her head and happy tears fill her eyes "I can't asks that of you. It's to much." Theo's parents share a look and Paul says "Riley we already think of you as one of us it's no problem." Riley smiles wiping her eyes and gets up hugging them.

Theo's parents were easily becoming her second favorite parents next to her own of course. "Thank you both ill asks my parents and see what they say and pay you back every cent." They wave her off and Linda asks "so where would you like to visit in Europe?" Normally Riley would say Paris just because she wanted to always go there and it was extra special when she finally figured out what Lucas told her in french in middle school but now.

"I think I would like to see London and Prague or maybe Madrid. I honestly would like to go visit everywhere." Riley says excitedly. They all laughed and talked about the different places they would go. After dinner Theo drives Riley home and they sit in his car looking up at her building. "So I guess we should say goodnight huh?" Riley asks unbuckling her belt.

Theo smiles taking off his and kissing her. "You tutoring tomorrow?" He asks seeing her smile drop at the mention of tutoring. "Yes. I wish you could be the one I tutor I could reward you with kisses." Theo chuckles watching her smile reappear right before kissing him. "Well what if I told you I could help you with tutoring from now on what would you say?"

They get out the car walking up the steps and Riley turns around and says "I would kiss your face." Theo smiles and says "well love get ready for some face kissing."


	9. Chapter 9

"So my parents said if you like they would talk to yours." Theo tells Riley when he picks her up for school. Riley bites her lip and says "no I think I should asks. Maybe pick up some shifts at the bakery to help with the let Riley go to Europe with her dashing boyfriend." Theo's cheeks heat up and he says "you mean devastatingly handsome boyfriend?" Riley looks at him weirdly and then starts laughing as they make their way to her locker.

Maya arrives to class early much to the surprise of her boyfriend when he walks in doing a double take making sure it was her. Lucas sits next to her and looks at her weirdly until Maya finally looks at him and says "why are you staring at me like that Huckleberry?" Lucas turns facing her and says "it's just why are you wearing that?" Maya looked down at what she was wearing and thought she looked nice. It was a pink dress that went down to her knees and her hair was tied up with a pink and white flower clip.

Maya stood up grabbing Lucas by the shirt and says "you trying to say I look bad hop along?" Lucas takes his shirt back and says "actually I think you look beautiful." Maya blushes and before Lucas can kiss her Mr. Matthews and Josh walk through the door. "Morning Mr. Matthews baby Matthews." Maya says sweetly smiling at them. They look at her weirdly and go back to the conversation they were having when they entered.

Lucas sees the way Maya is looking at Josh so he grabs her hand pulling her out the classroom. "Ow huckleberry loosen your grip." She shouts when he pulls her out the door. Lucas takes them to the little bench located down from the classroom and sits down with her. "What was that?!" He says through gritted teeth. Maya just smiles crossing her legs.

"So what you like Josh again? Do you want to break up now?" Lucas asks her getting a little happy about it. Maya frowns looking at him of course he want to break up just so he could try to get Riley but Maya wasn't going to let that happen. "No I don't. Josh means nothing to me. I want to be with you." Maya throws her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek. "Besides I don't make a big deal when I catch you trying to flirt with Riley do I?"

Lucas gives her a look. He knew that wasn't true Maya always got mad but that did end up with them in a heated makeout session. "So that's all this is? Harmless flirting?" Maya nods and Lucas grins at her kissing her. They both knew it was more than harmless flirting. Maya still had a weird attachment to josh just like Lucas had one to Riley.

"So when did you want to talk to your parents?" Theo asks Riley as they photographed the flowers that were outside in the quad for their assignment. Riley puts her camera down biting her lip wondering and hoping they say yes. "Love you okay?" Theo asks walking up to her seeing her lost in thought. "Yeah just freaking myself out. I don't want your parents to have to pay all that money and then mine end up saying no."

Theo smiles shaking his head at the fact Riley was stressing over the money his parents would lose rather than her parents saying no. He holds up his camera aiming it at her and says "you know I find your worry face quite adorable." As soon as Riley looks up he snaps her picture making her smile. "No fair."

He chuckles putting his camera down and says "I just wanted to see that smile and take your mind of it even for a least a moment." Riley walks towards him kissing his cheek "it helped thank you." Theo wraps his arms around her and says "besides if you nibble on your lip any harder you would have drawn blood and we wouldn't be able to kiss anymore." She wraps her arms around his neck giggling and says "can't have that now can we?" They both smile at each other shaking their heads and kiss.

"Zay was right you two are gross!" They turn their heads and see Sara standing off to the side and Riley shouts "sorry Sara forgot you were with us." Sara shakes her head aiming her own camera at them and snaps their picture of them making goofy face. The bell rings signaling for lunch and they walk off. "So does anyone want some homemade brownies." Riley asks holding the Tupperware in her friends faces.

Charlie sits down with his mouth open and says "hey you said that was for Sara and I and now you're giving it away? I'm hurt Riley." He starts pretending to cry while Sara consoles him. Riley tries keeping a straight face but can't help giggling and pulling a second Tupperware out her bag making Charlie smile. "Knew I liked you Matthews." Charlie tells her opening the container and shoving a piece of brownie in his mouth.

"So what.." Zay starts to say but gets interrupted by Lucas walking over. "So Riley we still on for this afternoon right?" Lucas looks at Theo smugly and then back at Riley. Riley wanted to punch Lucas for making it seem like every time they talked something was going on with them. But Riley felt Theo drawing smiley faces on her palm underneath the table keeping her calm. So she simply smiles at Lucas and says in the sweetest voice she has ever used and says "of course Lucas I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Everyone looks at her weirdly including Lucas who was shocked by her answer. "Okay see you later then?" Lucas tells her walking away but looking at her still. After Lucas left the table all Riley's friends stare at her while she offered no explanation to what just happened. All except Theo who knew why she said it like that and tried to hide his smile. "So what's new everyone?" Riley asks placing her hands on the table looking at the three that sat in front of her. No one said anything and Theo couldn't help but laugh.

Lucas got to the library early placing his books down along with the flower he had picked from the quad and the apple he kept from his lunch. He placed everything in the order he planned to give them to Riley hoping she liked it. He opens his book looking over his last English quiz and he had just bent down looking in his bag when he hears someone pull back the chair next to him sitting down.

"Hi I got here... what are you doing here?" Lucas asks clenching his fist. Theo smiles placing his English book on the table and says "well Lucas when one is tutoring they usually meet up with that person to well tutor them." He grabs the apple taking a bite and says "why thank you Lucas I was absolutely famished." Lucas grabs his books putting them in his bag standing up and then realized something and sits back down.

He starts laughing and Theo looks up from his book at him. "Riley must still really love me if she has to send you in here before she came in. She couldn't handle be alone with me huh?" Lucas was hoping Riley would pop up and starts to look around. Theo shakes his head and says "quite the contrary mate just you and I Riley is tutoring Dave he to needed help and Riley being the angel she is decided to help. Since he would benefit more than you."

Lucas clenched his jaw and looks Theo's way and says "what the hell does that mean?" Theo looks back at his book and says "it's simple Lucas Riley felt you wouldn't take the tutoring as serious as someone who would actually like to pass so I told her I'd help you and Harper agreed since English is one of my best subjects."

Lucas shakes his head this was not happening this was going to ruin his plans to get Riley back if he had to be tutored by her boyfriend. So Lucas being Lucas decided make Theo mad enough to punch him that Riley would break up with him. "Okay Theo lets get to tutoring." Theo watched Lucas and seen that smile on his face. He knew he was in for a long afternoon with him.

"Well let's start on the reading from last week shall we?" Theo tells him looking back at his own book. Lucas grins at him and opens his book. After a few minutes of silence still looking at his book Lucas says "did you know the library holds special meaning for Riley and I. This place was where we first connected." Theo chuckles ready for Lucas digs at him. Riley had warn him Lucas would probably pull something like this with him.

Theo looks at him and says "that's lovely what did you two talk about? I remember my first real connection with Riley she transferred into my class and I was really nervous I had been smitten with her since last year and when she walked in I accidentally blinded myself with my camera and fell off my stool and you know what she did? She came over and and looked at me with those brown eyes of hers and asked if I was okay but the only thing I could say was I'm quite alright just blinded by love I guess."

Theo smiles at the memory and goes on "yup I was as red as a tomato and I thought she would find me completely horrid but she just giggled helping me up and said you next time you should wear sunglasses." Theo looked over at Lucas and seen him clenching his fist under the table. He knew well enough not to say anymore. Riley already warned him about Lucas Texas side and even though he avoided showing that side she knew it was still there.

"So I circled some of the passages that will be on the quiz Friday and it should help you study for it." Theo tells him sliding the paper across the table to him. "We can meet Thursday to go over it more." Theo looked at Lucas still seeing him clenching his fist so he closes his books and gets up. "You know the connection we have is still there Riley can't deny that forever and neither can you." Lucas finally tells him.

Theo smiles nodding and sits back down. "Lucas I know it's still there and Riley doesn't deny it but she also doesn't want to have anything to do with it either. You hurt her and you have to accept the consequences that go along with it." Lucas clenches his jaw and says "eventually she will let it in and then come back to me. You know that right?" Theo shakes his head knowing Lucas needed some harsh truths. He was doing this for Riley and for Lucas too.

"Lucas do you think you really deserve Riley after everything? Be honest with yourself. You claim to like her yet you start liking her best friend and to top it off you chose her best friend over her and hid it from her and you called her to much something you knew she was insecure about since freshman year." Lucas shook his head trying to control his anger. He pushes back from the table knocking his chair over.

"You don't know what you're talking about?" Lucas tells him through gritted teeth. Theo simply stands and says "I know more than you think. I was here when your whole triangle was happening. I liked Riley back then but couldn't pursue her since she was involved with you. But I watched I seen how you started gravitating towards Maya more. At first Riley was okay with it. Her being her she has the biggest heart and just wanted her best friend to be happy."

Theo looked at Lucas hoping his words were sinking in. "But the more you noticed Maya you stopped noticing Riley. All of you did. You didn't see how her smile stopped reaching her eyes or did you even care? Did you care when she stopped coming to lunch with you guys and would sit in her dad's class quietly crying? No you didn't!" Theo shouted banging his fist on the table. He knew he shouldn't raise his voice but thinking back on it it infuriated him more.

"Lucas you can claim to love Riley all you want but let's get one thing straight did you love her when you were dating Maya behind her back for months not taking her feelings into account? Figured out what's going on in your own relationship before you try to screw with Riley. I care immensely for Riley and I would hurt anyone who tries to hurt her. Just remember that." Theo didn't wait for Lucas response or reaction he simply grabbed his bag and walked out the library.

He leaned against the wall of the library trying to control his breathing and get his hands to stop shaking. He had never yelled at someone on behalf of anyone before. It exhilarated him and scared him at the same time. He didn't know how Riley would react when she finds out what he said to Lucas. After calming down Theo walks to his car seeing Riley leaning against it smiling at him like she knew he would be there.

She waves at him and before Theo can do anything Riley runs up throwing her arms around his neck pulling him into the most passionate kiss they have ever shared. Theo stunned for a second recovers and puts his arms around her pulling her closer. They finally break apart and Theo trying to catch his breath smiles and Riley shakes her head and whispers thank you to him.

He looks at her with a confused expression and Riley kisses him once more and says "I heard what you said to Lucas in there." Theo's eyes widen and he froze he thought for sure she would be upset at him for revealing all he did in there. Riley sees Theo had on his worried face and giggles saying "I'm not mad Theo if anything I'm relieved. That's just another part of my past flying off my shoulders and I want to thank you for helping to take it off. So you can breath now silly."

Theo smiles and takes a breath. He couldn't help it being around Riley made everyday 10 times better in every way. He knew it was to early to say I love you but he knew he was close. "I like you very much Riley Matthews." Theo tells her kissing her cheeks and nose. Riley giggles kissing his cheeks and nose and says "I like you very much too. Immensely Theo Collins." Theo chuckles and says "I wished I said something on your behalf back then. That's my one regret."

Riley smiles and says "want to know mine?" He nods his head and she says "I wished I had known you back then." Theo smiles matched Riley and he kisses her face making her giggle. He takes her hand bowing and says "can this silly guy take you to dinner?"

Riley giggles and curtsy and says "yes he may. But he has to kiss me first." Theo grins and picks her up kissing her. "Okay let's go eat I'm starving." Riley tells him incense he placed her back on the ground. "Okay love close your eyes." Theo instructed Riley as he pulls up in front of her building. "Theo I thought we were getting something to eat?" Riley tells him rubbing her stomach which started to growl.

Theo chuckles and kisses her head and says "patience my love I know what I'm doing." Riley groans and let's him lead her inside with the blindfold covering her eyes. "Alright but if you aren't taking me somewhere to get fed we will be having serious problems." Theo smiles and goes up to her floor dropping off their bags and grabbing the bag of food Auggie had ready when he walked to the door.

He takes her hand once again and leads them upstairs to her roof where he hoped his friends had fixed up for them. "Okay love stay right here. I need to check something okay?" Riley doesn't talk she simply nods and Theo knew she was just hungry so he digs an egg roll out the bag and hands it to her making her smile. He shakes his head and opens the roof door getting the thumbs up from Zay.

"okay in we go." Theo tells her taking her hand leading her onto the roof. Riley takes off the blindfold and smiles when she sees they arranged a fort of blankets and pillows around a wall with a movie projector in the middle. "I thought what's a movie date without our friends commenting on our adorable grossness?" Theo whispers in her ear.

Riley giggles and kisses him making their friends yell gross flicking popcorn at them. "Okay okay what movie are we watching?" Riley asks settling in between Theo's legs. "Maggie chose and it's your favorite Riley a Disney movie." Zay tells her chuckling when he sees Riley break into her smile she had when anyone mentioned Disney." Riley grabs Maggie's hand and says "I love mags let's ditch the boys and we can be together." Maggie giggles and says "sounds like a plan to me."

Zay and Theo both shout hey and kiss the girls next to them making them giggle more. They play the movie passing around the food they brought for themselves and made a feast out of it watching the movie and having the occasional makeout session with their dates. During toy story 3 Riley starts to yawn. "Getting sleepy my love?" Theo whispers tickling her ear. She nods and he helps her up and walks her to her apartment carrying her the rest of the way when she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

"thank you for today Theo." Riley yawns snuggling under her covers after changing quickly into her pjs. Theo kneels next to her bed and says "anything for you love get some sleep I'll see you in the morning." Riley smiles when Theo kisses her and falls into a peaceful dream of dancing cameras and egg rolls.


	10. Chapter 10

Riley was nervous. Theo and Zay who found out about the trip from Theo had finally convinced her to talk to her parents about it. Riley was okay with putting it off until she had at least half the money but Zay threatened to dress up as a mime and follow her around everywhere until she asked. "I don't know about this Theo my stomach is acting funny. Maybe we should cancel dinner?" Riley tells him holding her stomach. While Theo stirred the stir fry on the stove.

"Love we put this off long enough and your stomach is hungry you didn't touch your lunch today. And Dave told me you didn't touch your snack he brought you." Riley leans on Theo's shoulder as he stirred and chuckles when he hears her stomach growl. "How was your tutoring session?" Riley asks him taking a piece of broccoli and blowing on it before popping it into her mouth.

"Lucas was on his best behavior. I guess my little speech worked." It was true after Theo chewed him out in the library Lucas started taking their tutoring seriously although he did make little comments about loving Riley still. But it didn't bother Theo as much as he knew Lucas wanted it to. "That's good. But I'm still not sure about this dinner we're making?" Riley says laying down on the couch.

"Come on you promised. Also Zay already bought the mime outfit." Theo tells her kissing her forehead. "Let's finish dinner I'm sure your parents will be here any moment." Riley pouts but gets up helping Theo finish and setting the table. "Something smells delicious and since your mother is with me I know she didn't cook." Her dad announces as he walks through the door gesturing at her mom.

"Cory Matthews unless you want to be eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches the rest of your life I suggest you apologize!" Topanga shouts placing her hands on her hips while Cory smiles sneaking a piece of broccoli. "Topanga come on the kids made dinner." Cory smiles at her grabbing a plate.

"Riley where's Auggie?" Topanga asks grabbing a plate. "He's at Ava house having dinner I guess Ava's mom made chicken fingers and Auggie couldn't pass up chicken that looked like fingers." Riley tells her giggling at the explanation her brother gave her when he came home earlier. "So it's just us for dinner."

Cory and Topanga exchange a look just as Riley and Theo do the same. "You know topanga as someone who wants to travel around Europe for the summer you think she would make something french." Cory says with a mouthful of stir fry. Riley drops her fork and looks at Theo in shock. "You told them?" Theo widens his eyes waving his hands and says "no love I didn't say a word to them I swear."

Cory and topanga start laughing and the young couple look at them. "Sweetheart Theo's parents asked us last week if it was alright. We just been waiting for you to say something." Topanga tells her. Riley smiles getting ready to bounce with excitement when her dad holds up his hand. Riley frowns and says "you aren't going to let me go?" "Well we've discussed it and as much as we love for you to go we just can't afford it. I'm sorry Riley."

Riley bows her head nodding and Theo grabs her hand and smiles at her before turning back to her parents. "Mr and Mrs. Matthews my parents are more than willing to pay for the trip. They adore Riley as much as I do. Money won't be a problem I promise you." Riley couldn't help smiling at Theo as he pleaded on her behalf to her parents.

"That's very sweet Theo but we couldn't ask that of your parents. It's to much money." Topanga tells him with a smile. "What if I work at the bakery after school and babysit on the weekends?" Riley pleaded giving her parents her best and saddest puppy dog eyes she had ever given. Her dad smiles shaking his head and looks at topanga. "We will discuss it later okay?" Cory tells her.

After dinner Riley and Theo clean up the kitchen and Theo sees the sadness in Riley's eyes. "They technically didn't say no Riley. If it helps I'll give you my allowance for the rest of the year." Riley couldn't help smiling at him and his willingness to do anything to make her parents say yes. She puts her arms around his neck and kisses him. "What was that for?" Theo asks grinning at her.

"For always thinking of ways to make me smile when I don't want to." Theo wraps his arms around her and says "well what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you walk around with your sad face?" She smiles and says "not a very good one." He chuckles rubbing her cheek and kissing her once again. "Okay this is not helping in your favor." They turn their heads and see Cory standing there.

"Hi daddy." Riley says smiling at him. "Does this mean you and mom are considering it?" She asks going and hugging him. Cory chuckles looking at her and says "we are discussing it but no more of this." He gestures at her and Theo. "If you want to spend the summer in Europe." Riley bounces throwing her hands in the air yelling yay.

"Thank you daddy!" She says hugging him tighter. "Honey you know we didn't say yes right?" Her dad asks shaking his head at her. Riley pulls back and smiles saying "I know daddy but the fact that you're even discussing it makes me happy. So thank you." Cory smiles at his ever optimistic daughter and kisses her head. "Don't stay up to late you both have school." He looks at Theo who was smiling at Riley as she stood there bouncing lightly on her feet.

"We won't sir. Goodnight Mr. Matthews." Theo tells him chuckling as Cory gestures at him saying he was watching him. "Okay love I'm going to head home now. I'll pick you up in the morning." Riley smiles walking Theo to the elevator and he couldn't help but mirror her smile as well. He presses the button waiting for the elevator and puts his hands on Riley's waist. "So you think we have a chance of touring Europe together and eating crossiants and drinking hot chocolates?"

Riley giggles putting her arms around his neck and says "and taking pictures of all the sites and dancing under the Eiffel Tower?" Theo looks at her weirdly and says "dancing? I don't know." Riley smiles and says "we will dance under the Eiffel Tower and you sir will enjoy it." He smiles putting her hair behind her ear cupping her cheek and says "if it's with you then I'm certain I will."

Riley smiles looking down as her cheeks turned red as a ripe tomato embarrassed by how red she gotten at Theo's words. The elevator doors open and Theo chuckles kissing her forehead and says "don't be embarrassed love I find it completely adorable." Riley looks up holding her cheeks so he couldn't see them and Theo takes her picture making Riley giggle.

Riley blows him a kiss as the doors close giggling when he pretends to catch it and placing it on his cheek. Riley woke the next morning giddy with excitement she knew her parent were still discussing the trip and wouldn't make a decision right away but she couldn't help feeling a little hopeful they would say yes. She walks downstairs and greets them with one of her happy smiles grabbing a muffin heading for the door.

"Riley we want to talk to you." Her mom says causing Riley to pause her happiness and prepare for what sounded like not so good news. She turns back around and see her parents sitting on one side of the kitchen table and she felt her happy level reaching a 2 on her happiness meter. Riley takes a breath and walks towards the table sitting down with her hands folded closing her eyes tightly.

Maybe if she didn't see them the bad news wouldn't be as bad. "Sweetheart what are you doing?" Her dad asks with humor in his voice. Riley just shakes her head and says "just rip the band aid off I can take it." She waits for one of them to speak but she is met with silence. Riley opens an eye and says "well?" Her parents exchange a look and topanga smiles saying "honey what band aid? You aren't wearing one."

She sighs opening both eyes and says "I know you're going to say no so please just do it already." Her parents look at her and then each other quietly chuckling. "Okay what's going on?" Riley asks looking at both of them like they lost their mind. "Your mother and I had a long discussion last night and into this morning and if you could raise at least half the money we would consider letting you go." Cory tells her gesturing to topanga to cover her ears.

Riley smiles and starts bouncing in her seat and yells yay at the top of her lungs. She gets up throwing her arms around her parents and squeezes them until they complain. "Thank you thank you. I'll ask Katy if she needs help at the bakery or even somewhere else. Thank you!" Riley cheers grabbing her bag and heading for the door once again.

Theo sees Riley practically running out the door and barely has time to brace himself before she leaps into his arms and pulls him into another passionate kiss. "Well I don't know what has you so happy but if this is how you plan to greet me then I welcome it." Theo tells her smiling at her. Riley puts her arms around his neck and says "Bonjour, je vous saluerais comme ça tous les jours en Europe (good morning theo i'll greet you like this everyday in europe)"

Theo's eyes widen and he says "they said yes?" Riley smiles shaking her head and says "no but if I can raise at least half the money they will let me." Theo picks her up excited that they might get to spend the summer together. "Well I guess I chose the right day for this?" He tells her when they get in the car. Theo puts the box he had in the backseat in her hands and watches as she opens it giggling putting it on her head.

"Well how do I look?" Riley asks fixing the beret on her head and turning to Theo who had one on his. "Like someone who is going to Europe this summer with her extremely hot boyfriend." Riley looks at him and jokingly says "well I just hope he likes wearing hats when we go." Theo shakes his head and starts tickling her.

They arrive at school talking in french as Theo twirls Riley listening to her giggle. "Nice hats guys." Zay says tapping their heads. "I'll have you know babineaux these are called berets." Riley tells him twirling around him. Zay looks at her with a confused expression and turns to Theo who was smiling at her. Zay nods smiling and says "parents must of said yes to Europe huh?"

Riley stops twirling holding her head to make the room stop spinning and says "nope. But they did say if I could raise half the money then I can." Riley continued her twirling even though she was dizzy but couldn't help but be over the moon that she might be going somewhere where it required a passport. "Cotton candy face unless you want to end up in the nurse office with a bump on your head I suggest stopping." Zay tells Riley after grabbing her from twirling into open lockers.

Josh paces in front of Cory's classroom and loosens his tie. He couldn't believe he agreed to teach the class. Technically he didn't agree since Cory and him got into a weird back and forth calling each other Mr. Matthews in front of everyone. Confusing the class and themselves and somehow Cory managed to get him to admit he was going to teach today.

"So Mr. Matthews you ready?" Cory asks smiling and placing his hand on Josh's shoulder. Josh glares at him and points his thumb behind him and says "no I think I'm not feeling well and should see the nurse." Cory chuckles shaking his head and pushes josh into the classroom. "You'll do fine. These hooligans barely listen anyway." He tells him gesturing at the class and waving them off. "Thanks Cory that's very reassuring." Josh tells him rolling his eyes.

Riley walks in class smiling and sitting down humming and swaying side to side. Josh looks at her weirdly and couldn't help laughing. "Riley why so happy?" Riley looks up and stands grabbing his shoulders and giving him air kisses. "Oncle josh comment allez-vous cette belle journée? (Uncle Josh how are you on this beautiful day?)" Josh looks at her and then turns his head to Zay and Theo turning Riley around and says "okay is she broken?"

Theo and Zay chuckle and Zay tells him. "No cotton candy face is just in a good mood that she may end up in Europe with her people." Riley sticks her tongue out at him and turns back around facing the front. "So Cory gave the okay?" Josh asks Riley. She shakes her head but smiles grabbing Theo's hand and says "you never know I may end up in Paris with Theo dancing under the Eiffel Tower."

Zay chuckles looking at Theo and says "dude you promised her Paris and dancing?" Theo blushes smiling at Riley while Lucas sits at his desk with his jaw clenched. Mr. Matthews sees him and to keep him from doing something he regret he tells Josh to start the lesson plan ending the Paris talk and momentarily calming Lucas.

Maya and Lucas walk to lunch with Lucas still a bit angry at the fact he wasn't the one taking Riley to Paris. "Huckleberry what is your problem?" Maya asks noticing the distance angry look in his eyes ever since Mr. Matthews class. He shakes his head and stops outside the cafeteria with his hand on the door. "Maya we need to talk." Lucas tells her seeing that anger flash over her face.

"And what is it we need to talk about huh? Because if it's to break up then you can forget it." Maya crosses her arms looking at Lucas waiting for him to say something. "Be serious Maya it's obvious we don't really like each other." Maya goes to interrupt but Lucas goes on. "I see you watching Josh this whole week Maya." Maya shakes her head and says "that means nothing I like you not him. He's just a fantasy and you don't date a fantasy."

Lucas rubs his neck and says "Maya you know that's not true." Lucas sits down on the bench outside the cafeteria and Maya stands in front of him. "Come on Huckleberry just like Josh is a fantasy for me so is little miss sunshine and rainbows. If you really liked her wouldn't you have chose her over me and I would have done the same with josh." Maya sits next to him looking at him as he mulls over her words.

Maya stands feeling her stomach growl and walks towards the cafeteria doors once again. She turns to look back at Lucas who still looked deep in thought. She shakes her head and walks back to him and says "Huckleberry you know I'm right but since you clearly won't let it go let me show you what you would miss if we broke up?" Lucas looks up at her with a confused expression and has no time to react when Maya pulls him up by his shirt and kisses him.

Lucas snakes his arms around Maya's waist and Maya tangles her hands in his hair and knew all thoughts of Riley were wiped from his mind. They pull apart and Lucas smiles at her and pulling her back to him kissing her once again forgetting all about breaking up and lunch.

Riley closes her locker walking out to the parking lot still with the same smile she had on her face from the beginning of the day and sees Theo laying on the hood of his car with one of his arms folded underneath his head with his eyes closed. Riley walks towards him and watches him. It's only been a month and a half but every time she sees him or even thinks about him she breaks into a huge smile and she feels those family of butterflies flying around in her stomach.

She wasn't sure if it was love just yet but she was sure she was very much in like with him a lot. "Hello boyfriend." Riley greets him kissing him and making him smile. "Hello. We should hurry my other girlfriend will be out any second since I'm driving her home." Theo tells her knowing Riley was smiling and shaking her head. Riley smiles and says "well come on then." Theo opens one eye and smiles at her before sitting up and helping Riley sit on the hood with him.

He cups her cheeks planting light kisses on her face making Riley blush and giggle. "So what would you like to do my dear? Make out and then food? Or food and then make out? Or just make out? I'm good with either." Theo tells her playing with her fingers. Riley taps her chin and smiles saying "hmm some tough choices. Why don't we order some food and then make out waiting for it?"

They get in the car when Riley's phone goes off. "It's my dad they're leaving for the weekend again and my mom talked to Katy and jobs mine if I want it also my Englishmen can have one too." Riley giggles while Theo looks at her weirdly as she reads the text her dad sent her. "Oh and I'm starting early tomorrow morning since Katy and Maya will be gone for awhile apparently her mom slipped in the tub and they are going to look out for her."

Riley looked out the window she feeling bad. She loved Grammy hart. She was like a grandmother to her. Riley knew she would send a get well card to her since she lived in Florida to be closer to her new boyfriend which Riley couldn't help smiling remembering when Maya found out and bleh for an hour thinking about it.

Theo seeing Riley with her sad smile again and grabs her hand kissing it. Riley still looking out the window smiles feeling her cheeks heat up. "How about we text our friends and have an impromptu slumber party at your place?" Theo asks intertwining their hands. Riley looks his way and as soon as they pulled up to a redlight gestures for him to come closer and kisses him making him grin.

Yup definitely more than like him Riley thought watching as the smile never left his face and not knowing Theo was thinking the exact same thing about her.


	11. Not a chapter

Thank you lovely guest for your wonderful comment. (Hope you hear the sarcasm) I didn't want to put this out there because everyone is entitled to their opinions but I am well aware there is more to Europe than just France. And as I always do if you read my other stories I put a little of me in there. I always wanted to learn french and be that weird tourist who drops everything and dances under the Eiffel Tower for now reason than to check it off my bucket list. And I enjoy hot chocolates and crossaints because who doesn't?! You don't have to read my stories and I read reviews but that doesn't necessarily mean I'm going to write the story any other way than how I want it. Yes Maya is bitchy now but like everything else there is always a reason. So if you don't like where it's going don't read it. There are a hundreds of other stories on here that are amazing and maybe you should read them.


	12. Chapter 12

"I think I want to be a photo journalist like my uncle Shawn when I grow up." Riley tells Theo as they wipe down the counters after the morning rush at the bakery. The night before Riley and her friends got into a discussion about what they wanted to be and she couldn't decide. "I think you would make a lovely one. I would read everything you wrote" Theo tells her walking towards the kitchen.

Riley smiles ringing up the customer that just walked in. "Hey niece." Josh shouts walking in the door with Jasmine by his side. The couple sit at the counter pretending to look at menus when they really were looking at each other. Riley couldn't help smiling at them and found this as the perfect time to tease them.

"Afternoon uncle Josh, lady Jasmine." Riley smiles curtsying in front of them making Jasmine shake her head. Josh recently told Riley how Jasmine landed a role in an off broadway show for her roommate and wanted everyone to call her lady Jasmine since she was playing a character who was of royalty.

"I can't believe you told her." Jasmine tells him playfully hitting him. Riley laughs and says "so how's the play going anyway?" Jasmine sighs banging her head on the counter causing people around them to look their way. "That good huh?" Riley smiles putting down two plates with sandwiches in front of them. "No it's my roommate. She let her having a play on "broadway" go to her head. I regret auditioning for her."

Josh rubs her back making her smile at him. "Now the only time I can see her is in class or literally right now." Jasmine awws him and kisses his cheek making Josh cover his face to hide the blush. "Uncle Josh we can still see the blush." Riley tells him giggling walking to pour more coffee for the customer holding up his cup.

He shakes his head with his hands still on his face and says "no you can't." Theo comes out the back wiping his hands on a towel from just having helped finished washing the dishes and Riley gestures at Josh and nods his head. "Hello lady Jasmine." He smiles bowing making her smile. He looks at Josh and says "Josh you're as red as a tomato."

Jasmine and Riley start laughing when Josh lowers his hands and Theo takes his picture. Josh tosses his straw wrapper at him and see the get well soon cards by the coffee machine. "What are those?" He asks pointing at them. Riley walks back around the counter and says "I'm trying to decide which one to send with my get well basket."

Josh looks at her confused trying to remember if any of their relatives were sick or hurt and he felt bad he didn't know or even remember it. Riley smiles seeing the look on her uncle's face and places her hand on his. "Don't worry uncle Josh this is for Maya's grandma." She grabs the cards placing them in front of him to look at.

Josh looks down at the cards and then back at Riley preparing to ask her a question but being cut off by her. "Just because Maya and I aren't friends anymore doesn't mean I'm not going to send her grandma something. She was always nice to me when I would go over." Josh chuckles looking through the cards laughing at the pictures and looks up at Riley.

"Didn't she use to scare you back in middle school?" Riley glares at him sticking out her tongue. "She didn't scare me." Josh starts laughing as Riley rubs at her arms biting her cheek knowing she did. "So why are you sending her this cards?" Riley goes to ring up the customer and says "well dad told me Maya and her mom went down to Florida since Grammy Hart fell and I thought maybe a get well basket will make her smile."

"Well I think that's very sweet of you Riley." Theo tells her kissing her head. Riley smiles at him while Josh stares at her wondering if sending something would make Maya upset or get mad. "Riley are you sure that's a good idea? I mean won't Maya be upset you're trying to weasel your way into her family?"

Riley shakes her head at her uncle she understood what he was saying. Won't Maya think since she had Lucas Riley would try to take her family. But Riley still knew maya just like Maya still knew her. They may not be friends anymore but that didn't mean Riley didn't care for Maya and if the situation was reversed Maya would send something for her family too.

"Josh you and I both know Maya wouldn't be upset if anything she would be shocked that I even thought to send something since we aren't exactly friends anymore." Josh nods along hoping Riley knew what she was doing.

"I have some good news for you my dear." Theo tells Riley as they hang up Their aprons after finishing their shift. "I'm all ears tell me." Riley smiles as they walk up the stairs heading back to her apartment. They reach the front door and hear laughter inside and freaked out for a minute thinking someone broke in when they remembered their friends had slept over.

"Hello people I thought went home when we left for work." Riley announces as she and Theo walk through the door seeing Charlie and Zay about to toss popcorn at each other while Maggie and Sara were on the living room bay window painting their nails. "Come on sugar you think we were just staying a night?" Zay tells her shaking his head and smiling at her.

"Okay but I'm not picking up this mess you two are." Riley says looking at Zay and Charlie and gesturing to the scattered popcorn on the floor. Riley walked up the stairs to her room and laid down closing her eyes. Theo smiles at her from the doorway before walking over and laying down on his side next to her brushing the hair that fallen on her face away. He starts kissing her neck making her smile as she turned to lay on her side pulling his face to hers.

"Theo I'm all sweaty." Riley tells him even though he didn't care to him she tasted like chocolate chip cookies from the bakery and he couldn't get enough. "Doesn't bother me love." He whispers onto her lips. "What about my surprise?" Riley moans. Theo chuckles kissing her one more time relishing in the fact she likes surprises now because of him.

"Well remember how I said I knew the owner of the gallery I took you to?" Riley smiles and starts blushing at the mere mention of the gallery. He's taken her there a few times for dates or look at his pictures but mostly they've ended up making out in the darkroom after developing their pictures. "Yeah I remember." She says biting her lip. "Well she wants to meet you and look at some of your photographs to display them."

Riley sits up smiling and goes straight to her darkroom pulling out photos she could show her. She's never been this excited over something like this in her life and she really hoped she likes her pictures. She looks at different ones shaking her head at ones she didn't like and would choose another. Theo laid on the bed watching in amusement at how her eyes sparkled with determination to pick the right ones.

"Love you don't have to do that." Theo tells Riley as she grabs one of her school binders and dumps it placing her pictures neatly inside. "I know it's just I've never had someone want to display something of mine before and I just want everything to be perfect." He smiles at her lifting her up letting the work she had on her lap fall to the floor.

"It will be and hey maybe this way you can display your photos and someone will buy them and you can make up the money for our trip. Add to your tips from today you made rather a lot." Riley smiles at him shaking her head she knew how much she got in tips but thanks to Theo sneaking in his that amount got doubled.

Riley kisses his cheek and picks up the binder with the photos she wanted to show. She knew she probably have to asks Zay if he was alright being on display in a gallery for people to see. "Are you kidding me?! That would be great exposure for me. Maybe I should hang by it from time to time really help up the price for it." Riley laughs at Zay's enthusiast response when her and Theo came down and asked him.

"So does that mean we are on our own for dinner? I was hoping Theo would cook." Charlie asks trying to give them Riley's puppy dog eyes. Theo shakes his head handing Riley her sweater and telling them they wouldn't be long and he would cook when they got back. "Why do I feel like we're babysitting that lot?" Theo asks when they get on the elevator.

Riley smiles linking arms with him and says "because unfortunately we are. Except we aren't getting paid." Theo smiles and snaps his fingers making Riley giggle as the doors open and they exit the elevator.

They arrive at the gallery with Riley walking in alone since there were no spots for Theo to park in front. It made Riley smile that he wanted her to wait with him so they could walk in together but she insisted she would be fine and was just going to look around a bit before leaving her work since Theo said the owner was probably gone. Riley stopped at her favorite picture of a black and white photograph of a little boy the only thing in color were his blue eyes.

The boy in the picture reminded her a lot of Theo. "Lovely isn't it?" Riley turns her head to see a woman younger than her parents but older than her uncle Josh with light brown hair and blue eyes in a dark blue dress walking towards her. She looked familiar to Riley but she couldn't place her. "Yes it is. It's my favorite one actually." The woman stood next to her looking at her and then the photo.

"Why is it your favorite?" She asks smiling at Riley. Riley fidget with her fingers looking at it and then at the woman staring at her. "Well it's not like the others." The woman smiled at Riley nodding her head. "What makes you say that?" Riley bit her lip rocking on her heels. "Well the other photographs all tell a story. This one."

Riley gestures looking back at the photo smiling. "It's just the boy it's its sole focus everything else is unfocused like." "Like I wanted only the boy to be seen." The woman finished for her. Riley smiled looking at her realizing she was the owner of the gallery. Riley was about to stick out her hand when the woman held up hers. "I'm..."

"I know who you're Riley. Theo talks fondly of you every time we speak on the phone." Riley cheeks heat up and she couldn't help smiling wider. "I suspect he hasn't mention who I am has he?" Riley shook her head and the woman let out a laugh. "Im Claudia Theo's older and best looking sister."

Riley eyes widen and she feels her face turn red remembering she was still in her ripped jeans and her dad's old sweater with bleach stains in odd places. This was not how she wanted to meet his sister or the owner of the gallery. "I'm so sorry I must look a mess. Theo and I were just going to drop off my photos which I realized I left in the car and I didn't know I would be meeting you today."

Riley stopped mid ramble when she seen Claudia stifling her laugh. "Riley it's quite alright. Believe me I met my husband parents wearing a shirt that had some colorful language on it and his grandmother nearly fainted. I was completely embarrassed but his parents assured me everything was alright. His mother even met the grandmother wearing a very short skirt."

Riley smiled and realized something. "That's why Theo wanted me to wait until he found parking. He knew you would be here and didn't want me to embarrass myself." Claudia links arms with her and shakes head. "Quite the opposite dear he didn't want us to meet without him. He knew I tell you stories about when he was younger."

They laughed as they made their way to the front with Claudia telling Riley about how when Theo was younger his sisters would carry him around like their baby and even dress him up like one." Theo stood with wide eyes when he sees Claudia walking with Riley and covered his face. "Look Riley it appears Theo realized we have met and is embarrassed look at his red cheeks."

Riley giggled as Claudia smacked Theo's hands down and pinched his cheeks like a great aunt would when seeing a relative for the first time. "Claudia I didn't think you would be here. Does mom and dad know you're home?" Theo asks rubbing his cheeks. "Yes little brother I've spoken to them and they know mom also informed me you didn't want me to meet the lovely Riley here."

Theo smiles at his sister and stands next to Riley. "Well of course I did I just knew you would tell her embarrassing stories about me." Riley turns her head trying not to let Theo see her laughing. She laughed harder when she heard him groan and Claudia joined in with her laughter at Theo's embarrassment.

"okay love let's go." Theo takes Riley's hand trying to get out of there as quick as possible before his sister told her anymore stories from his youth. Claudia step in front of the couple holding up her hand. "Not so fast I would very much like to look at Riley's photos. Don't be rude Theo must I tell mom or worse charlotte?"

Theo shook his head and handed Riley her binder he had tucked under his arm. Out of his sisters charlotte the middle child and was the worse. She would definitely embarrass him and even bring video to show people of him. "Well I must say Riley you have quite the eye might even be better than Theo." Claudia says watching and smiling when Theo shakes his head at her.

"How long have you been into photography?" "Not that long my uncle gave me his camera when I was in middle school and I would take random pictures but got more serious about it sophomore year when I needed the distraction." Riley looks down just thinking back to her triangle days. She smiles looking up when she feels Theo slip his hand in her giving it a little squeeze.

Claudia closes the binder and smiles at her. "Well I must say I think your photos will go well with the theme we have going on in here. I especially love the one of the dancer he seems so in his element." Theo and Riley exchange a look and both smile. They knew as soon as they told Zay what she said he would get a big head about it.

"We are having an exhibit next weekend and would love to display these photos will that be alright with you?" Claudia hands Riley a folder once she happily agrees which she told her had all the information about the exhibit and if her photos were sold how much she get. They make their way out the office when Claudia stops and grabs the frame photograph of the picture Riley loved and handing it to her.

"oh I can't take this." Riley tries to hand it back but Claudia stops her and places her hand on hers. "Don't worry this is a copy and if you wish to see what happened to the little boy well." She grabs Theo turning his head towards Riley making her laugh. "I thought he looked familiar to me. I should have known it's the eyes."

Theo's cheeks heat up and he hugs his sister before making his way out the gallery with Riley. Who promised to have lunch with Claudia when she can. When they reach the car Riley couldn't stop looking at the little boy in the photo and then at Theo who blushed when he felt her eyes on him.

Once they get back to Riley's apartment Charlie and Zay pull Theo to the kitchen insisting they were starving all day and were extremely hungry. Theo shook his head knowing Riley and him only were gone for about an hour and a half. He starts on dinner while Riley calls her parents letting them know what Theo's sister said and making sure everyone was on their best behavior at the apartment.

They all sit and eat dinner with Zay pointing out that they were like a little family and Riley and Theo were the parents since they went to work and Theo made dinner while Riley chastised the boys for not cleaning their mess they made. "Hey sugar what's all this?" Zay gestures at the kitchen table that was covered with desserts and different colored flowers and cards.

"I'm making a get well package for Maya's grandma." Riley looks at Zay seeing the same face Josh had at the bakery. "Don't worry Zay I know what I'm doing okay?" She places her hand on his and he does the same laughing when they try to top each other's hands last. "Okay cotton candy face I trust you. But would you be mad if."

Riley shakes her head cutting him off handing him one of the individually wrapped brownies making him grin at her and walking back upstairs moaning about how good the brownie was making her laugh.

 **To the guest that wanted to know why I hate Maya or dislike her that couldn't be farther from the truth. Granted she may not be my favorite character from the show but I don't hate her. I literally made her the bad guy in the very FIRST story I ever wrote that's it. I have nothing against her and she isn't even the villain in this story. There is no villain. I got this idea really from watching girl meets high school.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry if this chapter sucked**

Zay stood outside the bakery holding flowers pacing back and forth practicing his speech he wanted to give to Riley. She was one of his best friends and he didn't know how she would react when he told her what he wanted to do. He had a good Zay story to tell but he wasn't sure she want to hear it.

He took a deep breath and walks inside. "Hello Riley may we converse briefly?" Zay asks holding the flowers out to her as she rings up a customer. "Sure Zay I can take my break now." Riley tells him looking at him weirdly as she unties her apron. "Want to sit outside or inside?" Zay gestures outside and Riley grabs them a couple of smoothies.

They make their way outside and Riley rest her head on her hand staring at Zay who would look anywhere but at her. She wanted to laugh this felt like two exes meeting to discuss their children after a nasty custody battle. She wasn't quite sure what to make of this new Zay all quiet and calm like.

"okay Zay you're kinda freaking me out what's up?" Riley asks after a few more minutes of silence. Zay jumped a little at her words and clears his throat pulling out the cookie from his shirt pocket handing it to her. Riley takes it looking at him and the cookie with a weird expression on her face.

"I can't accept this Zay." Riley says trying to hand the cookie back to him. "No I want you to have it. Grandma Gandy sent it. So you don't have to take it and eat it I'm giving it to you." Riley smiles looking at the cookie but still hands it back to him. "I can't accept it Zay."

Zay groans closing her hand over the cookie once again and pushing it back to her. "I'm giving it to you cotton candy face." Riley pushes it back once again to him. "I still can't accept it Zay." Zay groans grabbing the cookie and shoving it in his mouth with wide eyes. "See what you made me do!" He says with bits of cookie falling from his mouth.

Riley smiles folding her arms across her chest shaking her head. "You know if you would have let me tell you why I couldn't accept it I would have told you there was a tiny bug crawling on it also lint." Zay's eyes widen and he runs to the trash can spitting out the remainder of the cookie he hadn't eaten yet.

Riley tried to hold in her laugh unsuccessfully as she watched Zay washed out his mouth with his smoothie swirling and gargling with it and spitting it into the trash. He sits back down grabbing a napkin and rubbing it against his tongue and making people walking in the bakery look at him weirdly.

"You gonna asks your grandma for another one?" Riley joked sipping her smoothie. Zay glares at her and stirs his smoothie with his straw. "Nah I ate that one the one I was going to give you was from my mom." Riley gasp throwing her straw wrapper at him laughing. "Okay so what did you want to talk about?"

Zay looks back in the bakery thinking of something to distract her and turns back to Riley. "Where's your British half he isn't working today?" Riley's cheeks heat up at the mention of her boyfriend. "No I told him to take the day off since he insists on giving me all the tips he makes. I want to earn my own money for the trip."

It was true Riley and Theo worked everyday at the bakery until that Thursday when Riley finally kicked Theo out when he set up a Riley Europe trip tip jar and was putting his tips plus money he had on him in it. "Okay enough stalling spill." Riley tells him after realizing what he was doing.

Zay sipped his smoothie mumbling and practically becoming incoherent. Riley frowned at him wondering why he was acting like this. It must be something big if Zay was willing to give her the cookie his grandma sent him and flowers too. "Isaiah Babineaux will you spit it out already?!" Riley snapped.

"Sorry." Riley tells him when she sees the look on his face. "It's just you are acting extremely weird which isn't you at all and I'm starting to get a little scared that you have bad news to tell me." Zay looks down and Riley grabs his hand. "Do you?" Zay took a deep breath and looks up at her.

"As you know you have become one of my best and favorite friend ever since I moved here. You always made me feel so welcomed." He gives her hand a little squeeze and continues. "As much as I enjoy our time together I..." Riley holds up her hand and smiles at him. "Zay are you trying to break up with me? Because if you're I'll start crying." Zay let's her hand go waving his hands back and forth.

"No it's nothing like that it's just... remember how a couple months ago you broke away from the group and I started to too?" Riley nods along trying to make sense of what he was saying to her. "Remember how we talked about about how Luke and I weren't exactly friends anymore since all he did was asks about you?"

She nods remembering their heart to heart in the movie theaters. "Well we started hanging out again." Zay waited for her reaction but Riley sat with the same expression on her face. "You okay with that?" Zay mumbles hoping he wasn't making it seem like he was betraying her.

Riley wanted to smile but decides to mess with him instead. She leans back in her chair and folds her arms across her chest. "Oh so how long has this been going on?" She turned her face away from him wiping an imaginary tear away and trying her hardest not to laugh.

"I'm sorry Riley we started hanging out again on Sunday after our game." Zay mentally cursed himself he didn't want to make her cry for hanging with him again. "So where do you two meet when you're breaking my heart and stabbing me in the back?" Riley asks not looking at him afraid she might break character.

"we meet at our house or here sometimes." Zay tells her sheepishly. She scoffs turning towards him with her hands on the table. "You bring him here?! I can't believe this Zay? How could you?" She grabs a napkin and pretend cries into it. "Sugar don't cry I'll stop hanging with him he means nothing I swear." Zay tells her trying to console her.

Riley couldn't take it anymore she starts laughing into the napkin confusing Zay when she finally looks up. "That's so cold Riley I really thought you were upset with me?" Zay shakes his head but starts smiling at her.

Riley smiles wider at the boy in front of her and didn't know whether to hug him or just continue laughing at how nervous he got to tell her about hanging with Lucas again. " Zay my silly little Zay." She tells him pinching his cheeks. "Why would I ever be mad that you're hanging with Lucas again?" Zay rubs his cheeks and looks at her.

"Well you know since everything that happened with him and Maya I thought you would think I was going to not speak to you again or hate me because I'm talking to him which in turn means talking to Maya too."

"Zay I could never be angry at you for wanting to talk to him again. I'm glad you guys were able to repair your relationship. If anything I thought you would be mad at me?" Zay looks at her weirdly and grabs her hand across the table. "Cotton candy face why would I be mad at you?"

Riley shakes her head and smiles placing her other hand on his. "Because I'm partly to blame for why you guys weren't friends anymore in the first place." Zay opens his mouth to object but Riley cuts him off. "I know you want to deny it. But we both know it's true."

She was right they both knew it. It always killed Riley that Zay didn't have his best friend to hang with anymore. She always wanted to repair their relationship but knew Zay wouldn't want that they would have to come together on their own. She was glad Zay was able to get his childhood friend back.

"I'm truly happy for you Zay." Riley tells him standing up and pulling him into a hug. "But next time just tell me don't make it seem like you're going to stop being my friend because I wouldn't like that at all." Zay chuckles giving her a little squeeze. "I wouldn't like that either."

They pull apart smiling and Riley places her hands on his shoulders looking at him with a serious look. "But if you were to stop being my friend just know I would so stalk you." Zay stop smiling and stares at her with wide eyes making her laugh and grab her smoothie walking back in the bakery.

Zay shakes his head walking after wondering if she was serious or not. "Wait are you serious?" Zay asks opening the door. "Theo I'm trying to clean up stop it!" Riley giggled trying to clean off a table and hide her face from Theo who came in around closing and started snapping her picture. "Come on love I call this my little baker girl." Theo tells her holding up his hands like he was holding a sign.

Riley puts her rag down on the table and walks over putting her arms around his neck and her lips right near his. "How about we call it knock it off or you won't get anymore kisses from this baker girl." Theo gulps taking the camera off his neck and kissing her making her giggle again.

They finally pull apart when someone clears their throat. Theo looks over Riley's shoulder and smiles. "Evening Mrs. Matthews." Riley turns red turning around smiling and quickly grabbing her bucket off the table heading for the kitchen when her mom stops her. "Don't rush off on my account Riley."

Theo chuckles and fakes cough when Riley turns his way and glares at him. "I wasn't rushing off just got distracted a moment." Topanga shakes her head grabbing the bucket putting it down. "It's alright sweetie I was young once. In fact your father and I like to sneak off and make out in the theaters from time to time."

Riley grimaced and grabbed the bucket walking towards the kitchen. "Ugh! Gross mom I didn't need to know that?! And I'm sure my boyfriend didn't need to know either." Theo laughs sitting down on a stool shaking his head.

He was use to hearing embarrassing stories from adults. His parents were way worse when he was ten they decided to tell the story of how they fell in love and at his Halloween party tell the story of how they conceived his older sister Claudia. Apparently asking for a scary story from his dad was a mistake he never made again.

"So Riley how much did you make in tips today?" Topanga shouts opening the door to the kitchen. "Probably half of what's in there since I know Theo add to it already." Riley shouts as topanga looks at Theo who had his hands up shaking his head smiling.

"Love I swear I did no such thing." He tells her as she comes out the back with his hand over his heart. "This time." He mumbles making topanga laugh as she walked into the back. Riley shakes her head grabbing her jar and sitting next to him. She empties it on the counter and counts it. She adds it up and turns to Theo smacking him in the arm.

"Ow what was that for?" He pouts rubbing his arm. Riley puts the money back in the jar except for two hundred dollar bills. "You said you didn't put money in fibber?!" She waves the bills in his face making him chuckle. She knew it had to be him since every time there was extra he put in a hundred."

"Riley I swear wasn't me this time. Honest." Theo holds up one of his hand says and crosses his heart with the other. "Well I know how many people I helped and this is way more than what anyone usually tips." Riley tells him getting up and looking at the receipts. She was worried maybe someone accidentally threw the two hundred in thinking it was smaller bills.

Riley looked over the receipts a fourth time and tried to remember all the customers she helped who tipped her. Tears filled her eyes when she couldn't think of who could have possibly left the money. She knew it was a stupid thing to get upset about but she didn't want to take someone's hard earn money from them.

Topanga comes out the back seeing Theo with his arm around Riley as she wipes her eyes with the napkin Theo gave her. "Sweetheart what's the matter?" Topanga asks rushing to her daughter's side and hugging her. "Someone left two hundred dollars in her tip jar and she thinks someone dropped it in there by mistake." He tells her grabbing another napkin for Riley.

Topanga shook her head and rubbed Riley's back. She was going to kill her husband when they got home that night. "Riley that money belongs to you." She tells her turning her head to look at her. Riley wipes her eyes shaking her head not wanting to take someone else money. Topanga couldn't help being proud of her.

"Sweetheart was your father and Auggie in here by chance today?" Topanga asks ready to wring Cory's neck for not telling her about the money. Riley sniffs and nods her head. "Yeah they were in a rush apparently some new show they were going to watch came on tonight and they were preparing snacks for it. Why?"

"Your father was supposed to tell you that he was putting that two hundred in the jar for you." Riley looked at her mom with a confused expression she didn't remember seeing her dad or Auggie near the jar when they came in. "Are you sure it was dad?" Riley asks still trying to think back to when they were in there.

"Yes. I told him to put the money in there for you." Topanga tells her as they gather their belongings and close up. "But I thought you wanted me to earn the money on my own without your help?" Riley asks intertwining her hand with Theo. "We do but I was so proud of you when Katy called me and wanted to thank you for sending Grammy Hart that get well package."

Theo gives her hand a little squeeze as they make their way home. "It was no big deal really." She says looking down. "It was a very big deal even with Maya and you not on speaking terms you still sent along something. Katy appreciated it." Riley couldn't help smiling at her mom's words.

"Hey where's Zay we are right in the middle of our football lunch game and the score was tied." Charlie asks looking around the cafeteria for him. Riley shook her head smiling secretly glad they weren't going to be playing paper football today since they always end up hitting her or kicking it in her food.

She gestures over to the corner table where Lucas sat at with the other baseball players. Everyone but Theo looked at her with with wide eyes even Maggie who was caught up to speed on what went down with Riley and Zay's old group of friends.

"You are okay with him hanging with Friar again? I figured he would be using Zay to get to you again?" Riley smiled glancing over at Zay who sat next to Lucas with a smile on his face as they laughed together at something the others were saying. She knew it would be different this time around with them. She knew they both missed each other.

"We talked about it and it's fine. The problem wasn't with Zay and Lucas it was the triangle and that's long over and I'm glad to see they repaired their friendship I mean look at Zay." Riley gestured at a smiling Zay who looked their way and waved. "He's got that kid in a candy store look and I'm not taking that from him."

Theo leans over and kisses Riley on the head he was proud of her. He knew all she wanted was everyone around her to be happy and Zay getting his friend back made her happy in return. "So ladies and Charlie of course." Theo says clapping his hands together and changing the subject.

"Tomorrow night is my sister gallery show and a certain beautiful brown eye girl is having her photos in that show so I thought I would invite you since I know she would be to embarrass to do it herself." Riley covered her face turning red it was bad enough having strangers critique her photos she wasn't sure she could handle her friends too.

"You guys don't have to come don't listen to Theo he's crazy." Theo crossed his eyes smiling making them all laugh. "Riley you think we would miss the chance to see your photos on display?" Sara tells her. "This might be our only time to see them before they are sold and hanging in rich people homes." Riley looked at her weirdly and they all started laughing.

They spent the rest of their lunch writing down their five year plan with Theo and Riley being famous photographers and Sara and Charlie famous actors and Maggie fashion designers to the stars and her friends. And apparently Maggie was going to be Zay's sugar mama. Which was a joke between Zay and her.

Riley chewed her lip pacing back and forth in front of her bed. She had three dresses she had been looking at since that morning. All were acceptable dresses but none of them were calling out to her like she had hoped they would like when she first decided on choosing on of them. She picks up the black one standing in front of her mirror with the dress in hand.

She puts the hangar around her neck swaying back and forth before sighing taking it off and tossing it on the bed grabbing the purple dress doing the same. "Love what are you doing?" Theo asks finally after leaning in her doorway watching her for a few minutes before speaking.

"I'm trying to decide which dress will be perfect for tonight and nothing is calling out to me." She tells him laying down on her bed. He chuckles walking over and sitting on the edge grabbing the last dress she didn't pick up yet. "I think this is the one." He tells her laying the black dress that tied around her neck on her and grabbing her hand kissing it before getting up and walking out the room closing the door.

Riley lifts her head looking at the door and getting up holding the dress against her looking in the mirror. "Told you so." Riley looks towards the door sticking out her tongue and taking the dress off the hangar and getting dressed. She looks at herself in the mirror fixing the clip she had pinning her hair back.

"Riley honey are you ready?" Her mom asks knocking on the door. Riley let's out a breath and walks to the door opening it. Her mom looks at her and smiles. "You look beautiful Riley." She smiles grabbing her phone walking downstairs with her.

She stops at the bottom of the steps shielding her eyes from the blinding flash of not her boyfriend but her father's camera. "Daddy I need my eyes for tonight turn off the flash please." She rubs her eyes hoping the spots would disappear soon. They all walked out with Cory telling Riley her grandparents were coming to the show.

They arrive at the gallery with Riley being rushed off to meet with a potential buyer for her photograph of Zay which she seen him lingering by. She mingled amongst the growing crowd trying not to let her nerves get to her the more she seen people admiring her photos.

"Here you go." Claudia says handing Riley a cup of ginger ale. "Helps calm your nerves. Well it helps me hopefully it helps you too." Riley thanks her slowly sipping her drink trying to let her nervousness win out. "Don't worry nobody has said anything negative about your photos. Except Zay who said he wasn't featured enough."

Riley laughs as she sees Zay mimicking one of the moves to a woman and her daughter no doubt showing them his ballet moves. Riley finally had another moment to catch her breath after the hour she just spent talking with her grandparents and other people wanting to know the story behind certain photos.

So far she sold three photographs and she wasn't including the two Theo's parents bought. "Riley you must meet with this buyer he just bought your most popular one." Claudia whisks Riley to where her photos were and stops at the one she forgot was in the bunch she gave her.

It was a picture of Riley's bay window right around sunset where the light was reflecting off the window pane and making it look like the light was dancing in mid air from how she framed it. "Who bought it?" Riley asks Claudia as she put up the sold sign underneath the picture.

"We did." Riley turns around not expecting to see who she saw.


	14. Chapter 14

Riley turned around not expecting to see Farkle and smackle standing in front of her with smiles on their faces. It had been awhile since she saw either of them at the bakery or even school. "You guys bought the photo?" Riley asks still in shock they were there.

"We did. Dearest thought it would be a great present." Smackle tells her still smiling walking up to her. "Thought it would make a good going away present for us. We all did share some pretty good times at that window." Farkle tells her looking up at it. Riley looked at them with a confused expression. "What do you mean going away present?"

Farkle and smackle look at each other and than her. "We decided to move forward with college and skip senior year." Smackle held up her hand shaking her head. "Actually we graduated early and are heading to Princeton and Harvard. Although I could have graduated earlier however Farkle decided to wait on our less than intelligent compadres."

Farkle shook his head at her and clears his throat. "Smackle!" She shrugs making Riley smile at her. "Sorry dearest we both know that is what you were doing." Farkle shook his head looking back at Riley. He had already said his goodbyes to Maya which was hard but he wasn't ready to say it to Riley his other ex wife.

He still owed her a big apology for thinking he knew what was best for her when in fact she knew all along. Riley sensing Farkle wanted to say more gestured to the upstairs balcony. "I also came tonight because I.." Farkle looks at smackle gesturing between them. "We owe you an apology."

Riley looked at both of them wondering what Farkle meant. "I thought I knew what was best for you and being in the Riley committee may have clouded my judgment. And I'm sorry none of us thought to tell you that Maya and Lucas started dating." Riley holds up her hand shaking her head. "It's okay Farkle. I'm happy now and moving forward to a good place in my life."

Riley looks down and smiles seeing Theo already looking her way pretending to take her picture making her cheeks heat up. Farkle and smackle stand on either side of her and look to where she was looking. "He's a good guy." Farkle tells her. "Yeah and completely hot!" Smackle adds making Riley laugh. "Smackle!" Farkle shouts. "What she means is after talking with him we can see what you see in him."

Riley looked at them with a confused expression. When did they talk with him she looked down at Theo again who bows and winks at her causing her to shake her head and stick out her tongue. "He really is." Riley adds looking back at the genius couple in front of her.

She'd admit a small piece of her missed seeing their faces but this was how life played out and if it didn't turn out like this she wouldn't have met Theo. "So when do you guys leave?" Farkle and smackle share a look. "We leave Monday." Smackle tells her holding out her arms ready to accept Riley's hug she knew she would want to give her.

Riley smiled pulling her into a bone crushing hug. "I'm gonna miss you isadora smackle. Don't ever change for anyone." Smackle pulled back shaking her head at her. "If I plan to make the world my own I shall never deter from my plan and join in on what society thinks is acceptable behavior."

She walks off leaving a smiling Riley and Farkle staring at each other and alone to talk. "So Harvard and Princeton huh? Gonna do the long distances thing?" Riley asks breaking the silence and turning back to look at the crowd below them. Farkle moves next to her placing his hand on hers smiling.

"No we won't be doing that." Riley gasps looking at him and couldn't believe they were going to break up. Out of all of them she thought they would last forever. Farkle chuckles and turns leaning against the railing. "Don't worry we aren't breaking up. I decided to go to Harvard with her instead of Princeton."

Riley smiled at him she was glad they would be together. Farkle looked at her ready to apologize once again but Riley shook her head with tears in her eyes and pulled him in for a hug. "If you ever need anything you know you can call me right?" Farkle whispered to her. She lightly laughed nodding her head. "I'm sorry we stopped being friends Riley."

She pulled back smiling with tears in her eyes shaking her head once again at the boy who had been in her life since forever. "Farkle we are always going to be friends even if we don't see each other for awhile." Farkle looks at her weirdly making her laugh. "I think our parents prove my point."

He smiles nodding finally getting it. Their parents known each other since they were kids but lost contact in college and yet they still managed to be friends and even have their kids be friends. "Yeah and even if we don't I'm sure our kids will." Riley laughs wiping her eyes and pulls him back into another hug.

"Hey beautiful I thought I find you still up here." Theo says walking up the steps of the balcony. He had seen Farkle come down wiping at his face and knew Riley would need time to herself. When he found out from yogi that the genius pair were going to leave and head to college he knew what he had to do.

He knew Riley would want to say goodbye so he found them one afternoon and talked with them telling them about her show. He didn't know if they would come since they all weren't exactly friends but he smiled to himself when he spotted them looking at the photos on the wall. Particularly the one Riley took of her bay window.

"Yeah I hope your sister doesn't think I'm unprofessional I just..." Theo shook his head setting the bag he was holding down on the floor. "Love she only thinks great things about you. As do I." Riley smiles as Theo kisses her head. "Are my parents still here?" Riley asks holding her stomach.

She was hoping they were the food they had out was like a pre pre pre snack and she was still hungry. Theo shook his head once again and held up one finger bending down grabbing the bag he brought up with him. He pulled out containers of Chinese food and drinks chuckling when he hears Riley's stomach talking.

"Bless you Theo Collins." Riley laughs taking a bite of the egg roll she took out. "Anything for you love." Theo tells her clinking the egg roll he was holding with hers. "I thought I smelled Chinese." Claudia says walking up holding plastic cups and a bottle in her hand.

She hands a cup to Theo and Riley and opens the bottle pouring them some. Riley looked at her and then the cup. She didn't want to be rude but she also didn't want to drink any alcohol. "Don't worry Riley its only apple cider." Claudia tells her with a smile. Riley laughs taking a sip and making a face causing Theo and Claudia to laugh.

"You don't like it?" Theo asks chuckling as he watches her nose scrunch up with every sip she takes. "It's very sweet." Riley sets her cup down and grabs chopsticks and a container of noodles. She feels Claudia's eyes on her and knew she was waiting to tell her about how she did in the show.

Riley slurped her noodle and wiped her mouth taking a deep breath. "So how did I do?" Claudia and Theo share a look before turning and looking at her with serious expressions making Riley feel like she wasn't going to be any good at photography.

"That bad?" Riley looked at her food suddenly not so hungry anymore. Theo takes her hand and lifts her chin with his other smiling at her. "Love don't assume the worst before you actually hear the news." She stuck her tongue out at him making him chuckle. "So how did I do?" Riley asked biting her lip looking at Claudia.

Claudia didn't say anything just handed her a piece of folded up paper. Riley holds it in her hands looking at Theo and Claudia seeing if she could see if it was good or bad. But they kept straight faces the whole time never giving anything away. "You guys must play poker?" Riley nervously laughs tucking her hair behind her ear when they look at her weirdly.

"Your stalling just open it." Theo takes her hand and Riley smiles sliding the paper to him and giving him her puppy dog eyes making Claudia laugh. "Riley I'm not going to do it for you. Come on love open it." Riley pouted and takes a deep breath opening the paper. Her eyes widen at the amount.

"I made that much?" She looked at Claudia who was smiling and nodding her head. "Yes you made a little over three thousand. The photograph of the bay window was sold for a thousand." Riley smiled wiping at her eyes clutching the paper tightly to her chest.

"Riley why are you crying? You did good." Claudia asks scooting closer to her and giving her a hug. Riley laughed wiping her cheeks again and folds the paper putting it in her purse. "Don't worry these are happy tears. I just didn't think my photos would sell at all let alone for three thousand dollars."

It made Riley so happy to know that she was good at something. She never would have thought people would buy her photos or even like them. She thought she make at least a thousand since she told Claudia she didn't want them to be over two hundred dollars she felt she was a beginner and it would seem wrong to make them more.

Theo kisses her hand and tells her. "Well people loved your photos because you had a story behind each one and everyone I heard talking like that you made them feel like they were there with you as you spoke. You have a way with words love." Riley smiled squeezing his hand. "Yes and I have several people asking when is your next showing." Claudia adds smiling at her.

Riley felt like she was floating and started to bite her lip and bounce in her seat. She was so excited and happy she felt like she was going to burst. Claudia looks at her weirdly while Theo knew what was going to happen. Zay had warned him this would happen but he had yet to experience in person yet.

"Claudia you might want to cover your ears." Theo shouts covering his own and smiling at Riley. Claudia looked at him shrugging and covering her ears. She was glad she did when she sees Riley bounce a little higher and throw her arms in the air yelling yay at the top of her lungs.

Theo lowered his hands and just smiled at her as she talked animatedly with Claudia about the show and when they should do lunch. He knew in that moment when Riley glances his way smiling and crossing her eyes at him making him chuckle. He sat up straighter and realized he was in love with Riley Matthews.

He didn't know how she was feeling since they've only been going out for a couple of months. Add in the fact with all the drama she endured before with Lucas and Maya he was sure her heart was heavily guarded even from him.

He pondered all this while playing basketball with Zay and Charlie on Monday afternoon and didn't even flinch when Zay smacked him in the head with the ball on accident of course. "Dude where are you right now?" Zay asks laughing when Charlie squirts water at him making him jump.

"Sorry just." Theo opens his mouth but nothing comes out making him shake his head and grab the ball from Zay. Charlie and Zay look at each other than towards Theo who was shooting free throws and missing badly. "Okay Collins what's up? Do we need to have some guy talk?"

Theo clutches the ball and looks at them debating with himself. Zay chuckles throwing his arm around his shoulder and walks with him to the bleachers. Theo paced in front of the bleachers mumbling and gesturing to himself making Zay and Charlie look at him weirdly. "What's going on Theo?" Charlie asked.

Theo sits down and gets back up just to sit down again. "Okay talk or I'm going to sit on you." Zay threatens wondering why he was acting this way. Theo takes a deep breath and turns towards them. "I'm in love with Riley. There I've said it."

The guys don't say anything and before Theo could asks why they start laughing at him. "That's why you're acting so weird? Cause you love cotton candy face?" Zay asks still laughing at him. Theo frowns glaring at them but nods his head yes.

"okay you can stop laughing it's not that funny." Theo tells them hitting both their legs. "Come on it kind of is." Charlie says nudging Zay making both start laughing again. "So have you told her yet?" Zay asks after a good five minutes of mocking him with Charlie. Theo shook his head and laid out on the bleachers.

"You don't think it's to soon? I mean we've only been together for a couple of months almost three." He sighs covering his face with his arm and then moving it. "I just don't want to scare her away telling her. I've never felt like this before and what do you guys think?" Theo sits up looking at them while they exchange a look making him think the worst.

Charlie puts his hand on his shoulder seeing that fear in his eye. "Theo it's never to soon if that's how you feel." Zay nodded his head agreeing with him. "What if I tell her and she doesn't feel the same? Or I say it and she thinks she has to say it back? I don't want to put pressure on her like that."

Zay smiled it was pretty comical how freaked out Theo was getting over telling Riley how he felt. He was kind of like Riley in a way. "The way I see it you should just tell her. We've all witnessed you two together and I have no doubt she is feeling the same way."

Theo nodded but still had his doubts which was why he didn't know if he should or not. "What about all the triangle stuff? And Lucas?" Theo tells them. Charlie lightly chuckles making Zay shake his head. "What does that or Friar have to do with anything?"

They both had a feeling Theo was a bit insecure and loving Riley was making him a bit nutty and they couldn't help but mess with him. "come on wasn't Lucas Riley's first love? I heard the stories about how they dated after kissing and then broke up and then entered in a triangle which almost broke her."

Zay smiles tilting his head and pats him like a puppy making Charlie cover his mouth to hide his smile. "Theo sweet insecure Theo Riley loves you she may not have said it to you but she does." He can see the doubt on Theo's face so he goes on. "Dude she made out with you in the movie theater with her uncle a couple of seats down from her. She never done anything like that with Lucas."

Theo smiles sitting up and Charlie adds on. "Yeah and besides can you really compare the two relationships? Friar may have been her "first love" but I've never seen her light up the way she does around you. You guys are going away for the summer together." Theo was grinning ear to ear and they could see his head growing from their words so they decide to mess with him.

"So you gonna tell her?" Zay asks typing out a text and showing Charlie who laughed when Theo looked away. "I don't know I'm waiting for the right time." Zay took this as his and Charlie's chance to have fun. "Well tell me this then? You love this woman, don't ya?" Theo looks at him weirdly and says yes.

"Do you wanna hold her?" Charlie asks nudging him. Theo gives him the same look he gave Zay and says yes again. "Do you want to please her?" Zay asks a little louder. Theo shook his head holding up his hand. "What? What is this?" Zay and Charlie look at him and say "do you?!" Theo shouts yes.

Zay and Charlie nod and jump off the bleachers standing in front of him and shout together. "Then ya gotta, gotta try a little tenderness!" Charlie laughs while Zay continues singing and says "chicks love that romantic crap!" Theo looks at them with a confused expression and then laughs when he realizes they were quoting shrek.

"haha very hilarious. So which of you are shrek and who's donkey?" He sat laughing at Zay and Charlie argue over who was who. "So when are you going to tell her?" Zay asks after deciding he was donkey since he was the funny one of the two. He shrugged and then remembered something pulling out the flyer they were handing out at school earlier.

"Here." Theo says holding out the flyer for Zay and Charlie to see. "Prom night. Nice. When do you plan to asks her?" Theo bit the inside of his cheek. He had several ideas but none he thought were worthy of Riley. "I'm still sifting through some ideas."

"well don't wait to long prom is in a week buddy." Zay tells him as they gather their stuff walking out the gym going their separate ways. Theo shakes his hands and knocks on the Matthews front door. Everytime he was in Riley's presence he wanted to just shout out he loved her and that made him nervous.

"Hello Theo." Topanga says smiling when she sees it's him when she opens the door. "Evening Mrs. Matthews is Riley in?" Topanga laughed and nods her head telling him she was. He didn't have to wonder why she laughed when he enters her room and sees the sign Auggie and Ava made for her to hang on her closet door that read goofy photographer at work.

It made everyone who saw it laugh thinking she asked for it when it was all Ava's idea to do it. He sat on her bed taking out his book he was reading waiting for her to finish. Theo hadn't realized he fell asleep until he feel Riley's kissing him. He smiled with his eyes closed and felt Riley lay on her side next to him.

He turned his head towards her and seen her smiling at him. "Welcome back sleepyhead have a good nap?" She asked dancing her fingers on his chest. He chuckles and takes her hand kissing it. "How long was I out?" Riley shrugged smiling still at him. "Not sure when I came out five minutes ago you were sleeping so peacefully."

Theo sat up pulling her with him and kisses her. "So you watched me sleep for five minutes is that what you're saying?" Riley blushed kissing him again. "Can you blame me you're extremely adorable when you sleep." He shakes his head making her giggle. "So what were you working on?"

She motions for him to follow her and she shows him the pictures she had drying in her darkroom. They were of their spot where they had their unofficial first date. Suddenly an idea popped in his head and he excused himself.

He sent Zay and Charlie a text telling them he had an idea how he wanted to asks her to prom but would need their help.


	15. Chapter 15

Riley watched Theo all during history class instead of paying attention to her dad. He was acting funny and not himself. But it wasn't like she was really missing anything since her dad was talking about how his spidey senses were tingling and he felt a presence coming much to his excitement.

This was then how the whole class got lead into a discussion about whether he would have been a good Spider-Man or better iron man. They all agreed he make a good Phil Coulson. He was not amused no one believed he could be an superhero.

During their photography class she still had her eyes on him watching as he talked with their teacher about something. He feels her looking and gives her a little smile before turning back to his conversation. He did that everytime she asked him if he was okay.

"What are you doing Riley?" Sara asked leaning on the table mimicking her position and staring at Theo too. Riley turns looking at Sara and shakes her head laughing. "Have you noticed anything different about Theo lately?" Sara looked at her and then at Theo.

She knew why he was acting squirrelly around Riley, Charlie had spilled that secret the same day he was told it. He was worse than any other gossip in school he would find out something and tell her as soon as she would say hi to him.

"No he seems the same to me. Maybe he is getting ready to asks you to prom?" Riley looked at her and then remembered there were posters all over school about the prom and she had forgotten about it since she was to busy focusing on her photography showing.

"Maybe he still acting weird with me. Watch?" Riley walks up to Theo who had finally sat down and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and nearly fell off his stool when he sees it's Riley. "Oh Riley I didn't see you there."

She frowned at him when he gave her that same smile he had been giving her since her opening. She learned from her last relationship not to bottle up her feelings and if Theo Collins wanted to break up with her then he better just tell her.

"Do you want to break up?" She asked with her hands on her hips. He looked at her with wide eyes and grabbed her hand. "No!" He covers his mouth and looks around turning red at having shouted in front of everyone in class.

"No love that is the last thing I want to do." He sees her give a small smile but not the one he loves looking at. He cups her cheek and she starts to lean in but brushes his hand away making him pout. "Tell me the truth?" She says smiling at him pouting she could never resist that face.

He looks at Sara trying to get help but she shrugs mouthing him to just tell her. "Nothing is going on I just haven't decided what I want my final photography prto be and it's frustrating me." Sara smacked her hand to her head. If Charlie was a big gossip Theo was a horrible liar under pressure.

Riley narrowed her eyes at him and tapped her foot. He was lying to her. He had his final project already chosen since the moment the teacher told them. She shakes her head and grabs her camera walking out the door to work on hers.

"So what did he do next?" Zay asked laughing at Theo as Charlie retells what happened after he lied to Riley and him having word vomit at lunch. They were at Theo's house preparing Riley's prom asks. "Yeah Theo is the worse person to come up with a quick lie." Theo threw his marker cap at Charlie trying to get him to stop talking about it.

"He sat next to her at lunch and since she was giving him the silence treatment he blurts out I love you." Charlie falls over laughing just thinking about it. "Then what happened?" Zay asked knowing he already knew he just like watching how red Theo got. "Then he stares at her hoping she didn't hear and when she asked what he said he says.."

Zay scoots by him telling him let's say it together. "Olive juice!" They hi five and start laughing all over again. "I thought after the tenth time you told that story you would stop retelling it?" The boys look at him and say sorry we olive juice you Theo.

They pinch his cheeks and he hits them with his notebook. They were never going to stop until he told Riley how he felt. Who was he kidding they would make fun of him for the rest of his life.

Riley drummed her fingers on the countertop it was a slow afternoon and she only had a few customers. Her phone buzzed in her pocket but she didn't need to check it to know who it was. Theo had been texting her every hour making excuses for why he was acting so weird.

She had just turned around to make another smoothie when the bell above the door rung signaling someone walked in. "Excuse me miss I just purchased this wonderful photograph and was hoping the artist would sign it for me."

She turned around handing the customer their smoothie and ran around the counter and hugged the person. "Uncle Shawn!" He chuckles as he lifts her in the air making her giggle. "What are you doing here?" She walks back behind the counter and he sits down on a stool.

"I guess my dad really is Spider-Man?" Riley laughed handing Shawn a menu. He looks at her weirdly and chuckles. "Is he still claiming to have spidey sense?" She looks at him nodding and they both start laughing. "So can you sign this for me?"

Riley watched as he pulled out her framed photograph from his bag. He hands it to her and she sees it's the one of the old treehouse her dad used to have in his childhood home before her grandparents tore it down due to termites.

It was one of the first photos she ever took with her camera. She had laid under it one evening when the sun was setting and since there were holes in different parts of it the setting sun made it look kinda like a dying disco ball.

"Uncle Shawn you didn't have to." He smiled at her looking at it too. "Hey I wanted one before you become world famous and sale out. Plus this place was one of my favorite places when I was younger."

"Shawnie!" They look to the door seeing Cory pushing Topanga out the way almost knocking her into a table. Shawn smiles and gets up hugging and jumping up and down yelling yay with Cory while everyone looked on at the two grown men acting like teenage girls.

"Told you I'm Spider-Man." He tells Riley sticking out his tongue making her laugh. "Daddy I never said you weren't a superhero." He waves her off and turns his attention back to Shawn. "So how long you in town for?" Before Shawn can answer Cory starts naming things they can do together.

"We could go for a bike ride or picnic in the park. Or I heard they have this new exhibit at the museum suppose to be good." Topanga walks up to him and pinched him. "Cory Matthews those are all the things I've been asking you to do with me for a month!" He shrugs and starts talking to Shawn again.

"Well what are you doing in town Shawn?" Topanga asked covering Cory's mouth to silence his rambling. "Well I have a couple of jobs around town one including a certain high school prom." They all look at Riley as she wipes down a table. "Really you're going to be the photographer?"

He nods smiling and says "yup John actually asked me a couple of weeks ago when I called him. Plus I wanted to run a idea by you Riley." She pushes in the chair and was about to ask what when Lucas walks in holding an envelope.

"Evening Mr and Mrs. Matthews, Mr. Hunter." Riley watched as Lucas talked with her parents and would glance her way. She hadn't heard from him or Theo hadn't said he was making comment about getting her back anymore.

"Well we are going to pick up Auggie and then go out to dinner when you get off okay sweetie?" Her dad tells her giving her a quick hug. She nods and they walk out leaving her with Lucas.

He stands awkwardly in front of the counter rubbing his neck until Riley gestures for him to sit down. "You want a smoothie or something?" She asks handing him a menu. He takes it putting it down and looking around.

"Okay what's going on?" Riley finally asked after they stayed in uncomfortable silence for the last five minutes. "Well you know Maya broke up with me." She gives him a small smile asked him if he was okay.

"Yeah we both should have seen it coming. We had a long talk and both agreed the relationship was over before it even started and that we went into for the wrong reasons. And ended up losing someone we both cared a lot for."

"Lucas.." she didn't know what to say her life was going good and she hoped he wasn't trying to say he was going to fight for her again. "Don't worry Riley I know you're happy with Theo and as much as it bothers me." He sees her reaction and smiles.

"However it doesn't bother me as much as it did. I don't want to stand in the way of your happiness. Although I would admit I would have liked to be the one that made you happy I understand that can't happen." Riley puts her hand over his smiling. "Thank you Lucas."

"Just know if he messes up I'll kick his ass if you want me to." They both laughed and riley goes to make him a smoothie. "Now for the real reason I stopped by." Riley looked at him curiously and he slides the envelope he had over to her as she puts his drink down. She looks at it picking it up and flipping it over.

"It's from Maya." Lucas tells her sipping his smoothie as she looked at it. "She's staying out there in Florida with her grandma. Apparently they have a great art high school out there and since I guess you used to send her Maya's paintings her grandma's boyfriend knows the principle she enrolled there for her senior year."

Riley had to admit even though they weren't friends anymore that Maya was doing something for herself. Riley smiled looking at the envelope ready to open it but puts it down. "Why didn't she just send it to me or tell me this herself?"

Lucas wipes his mouth nodding his head. "She wanted to but she figured with everything that happened it was best if I gave it to you." Riley looked at him with a confused expression she still didn't understand.

"She felt she lost herself just like you during the triangle and that maybe she confused her lingering feelings for your uncle Josh with what she thought she felt for me. She said being away helped her realize that maybe all the signs people confused with us weren't romantic ones and more on the brother sister side."

Riley moved around the counter sitting down on a stool next to him as he continues talking. "Maya also figured to much has happened between you two for your friendship to ever be the same. Even if in the future it wouldn't be like it use to and she's alright with that. She said you were right."

He stands grabbing his smoothie and pats her hand making his way to the exit. She turns around stopping him. "What did she mean I was right?" Lucas turns around smiling. "That you put her first all that time and it was time to put yourself first. As it should have been."

He makes for the door but turns once again to her. "Oh and I'm sorry for trying to come after you when you were with Theo. But I'm truly sorry for saying you were to much for me." He waves walking out leaving Riley to feel like she finally got the closure to a chapter in her life. Making way for another new one.

After work Riley heads home changing into a dress getting ready for dinner with her family. As she brushed her hair she saw the envelope from Maya sitting on her bed. She had yet to open it ever since Lucas gave it to her. She would admit she was a little afraid to.

"What are you doing?" Auggie asked as he watched her look at her bed before making her jump when he said something. "Auggie you scared me." She says putting her hand on her heart trying to calm her beating heart.

He bounces on her bed picking up the envelope. "What's this?" He asks bouncing a little higher when Riley sits down bouncing with him. "It's from Maya. Lucas brought it to the bakery for me. She tells him grabbing it and looking at it.

"Well you going to open it or just stare at it?" He asks nudging her. She sticks her tongue out at him and takes a deep breath and opens it. She smiles looking at the black and white picture of two little girls sitting in a bay window on with a shirt that had a picture of thunder and the other with lightning on it.

She takes it tacking it to her wall with the other photos she had on it. She stands back looking at it and then looks at Auggie who was staring at it weirdly. "Let's go Augs I'm starving." They walk out and head for dinner with the family.

"So Riley do you have any plans for the summer yet?" Shawn asks as they pass around the plates of Chinese food they ordered. She looked at him and then at her parents. "Well I was hoping to tour around Europe with my boyfriend and his sister who was going to join for a couple of cities."

Riley laughed remembering when she had dinner with Theo and his family and Claudia told him she was going to be out there and it would be fun to have a tour guide. He didn't take it to well thinking she was going to be a babysitter for them.

Shawn nodded and looked at his phone. "Well that could still work." They all looked at him weirdly with noodles hanging from their forks and mouths. "One of the reasons I'm here because my boss was at your show and loved your photos."

Riley sat straighter with a huge smile on her face listening to Shawn. "He wanted me to offer you a summer internship and if you do go tour Europe you could always write and take pictures of the places you've been and seen. Kind of like a journal for teenagers who want to do the same thing."

She got up hugging him and saying thank you over and over again to him making him chuckle. "I would love to do that and tell your boss thank you very much for the opportunity I won't let him down or you." He pinches her cheek and smiles looking at Cory and Topanga who already decided she could go but hadn't told her yet.

The next day after school she was with Claudia at the studio since she didn't have to work at the bakery. Claudia didn't have to asks where was Theo since she knew Riley was giving him the silent treatment because he refused to tell her what was going on with him.

"So tell me more about this internship?" Claudia tells Riley smiling when she sees her smile grow wider on her face. "Well it's with my uncle Shawn's job on the road have you heard of it?" She nods and Riley continues. "Well I guess his boss came to the show saw my pictures and loved them and wants me to be like a voice for the teenager who wants to travel."

Riley swirled in her chair giggling as Claudia grabbed to ginger ales from the fridge and toast her new job. "Cheers to your new job and may my brother wise up and tell you what is going on!" They clink cups and sipped their drinks.

Riley bit her lip and sent Theo a text before putting her phone down. Just as she turned to Claudia she sees her covering her mouth laughing. She turns around and starts laughing along with her snapping their picture before Zay or Charlie had a chance to cover their face.

Zay and Charlie were dressed like mimes since they lost a bet to Theo earlier that day and lucky for him their was an open costume store with identical costumes. Zay stuck his tongue out and blew into his hand mimicking a horn. "Is there a Riley Matthews here?" Charlie asked looking around even though it was just Claudia and Riley.

"Here." Riley laughed holding up her hand. "Okay well right this way ma'am." Zay and Charlie say together holding out an arm for her. She hesitantly loops her arms with theirs and says goodbye to Claudia.

They walk outside with people watching them wondering why a girl was with two mimes. They don't talk just walk with her freaking her out. "Okay where are we going you guys are taking your job as mimes a little to seriously and I've had a dream that mimes abduct and feed me to their pet clowns. Which were actually clowns."

She shivers and the boys look at her and start laughing. "It's not funny now tell me where you two are taking me?" They lead her around a corner and there was Theo leaning on his car like Jake Ryan. He smiles and gives her a little wave but frowns when she doesn't do it back.

"Thanks fella I'll take it from here." He tells them walking up to Riley taking her hand. He opens the car door for her and she gets in not saying a word. "You gonna speak to me soon love?" He asks starting the car and smiling at her. She turns his way and smiles "I think I would perfer to stay with the mimes."

He holds his heart shaking his head saying ouch. They drive in silence with Riley looking anywhere but at him although she did let him hold her hand blushing when he kissed each knuckle. "Wow." She gasps when they get out walking to their spot which he decorated with twinkle lights in the nearby trees and a blanket and picnic basket.

"What is all this?" She asks as they sit down. "It's an apology and this." He turns her head to him and kisses her. They pull apart and Theo smiles seeing her eyes were still closed and knew he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I love you."

 **Okay I know some of you will not liked what I did with Riley talking with Lucas but didn't with Maya. This was always how I wanted it to go from the beginning when I decided to make it into a story. Sorry if you don't like it but to late. One maybe two chapters left.**


	16. Chapter 16

Theo looked at Riley with wide eyes and stood up. He started pacing biting his nails he couldn't believe he just told her he loved her. He had a whole other plan to tell her that and he messed it up by kissing her and and just being around her and just..

"Theo you lov..." Riley begins to say when Theo puts his hand over her mouth shaking his head. "Please don't say anything okay?" He sees her with tears ready to fall from her eyes and gulps. "Don't cry I did mean it I just meant to tell you in a completely different way and time."

He moves his hand from her mouth wiping her eyes. "Can I say something now?" She asked shyly afraid he cover her mouth again. "No." He whispers. She frowns tilting her head at him and crosses her arms. He chuckles and mimics her stance.

"I just mean you don't have to say it back I know it's to soon and I just I'm so embarrassed I did that." "Then what did he say?" The girls asks Riley as they shop for prom dresses and she recounts what happened. She shrugs shaking her head. "Nothing we had our picnic in complete silence and then when he dropped me off he asked me to prom."

They walk into a dressing room each trying on a dress. "Well did you say it back?" Maggie asked walking out in a lavender haltertop dress looking at her reflection in the mirror. "No he didn't give me the chance." She tells her grimacing at the pink dress she tried on.

"Would you have said it back if he gave you the chance?" Sara asked after deciding a the dresses she had weren't the right ones. Riley walks out her dressing room with a huge smile on her face holding the dress in her hands. "You know I think I would have."

Sara and Maggie smile at each other and then start squealing with excitement jumping up and down. "I knew you loved him." Sara tells her nudging her side as they walk out the store. The walk with linked arms when they see her dad and uncle Shawn sitting on a bench resting their heads on each other.

"Girls please tell me you found the perfect dresses and we can finally leave? I'll even buy you lunch." Shawn tells them when he sees them walk towards them. They giggle and Riley shakes her head. "Uncle Shawn we've barely been here for an hour and besides it's only nine in the morning."

Shawn looked at Cory who was still asleep on his shoulder. "Cory do you hear this? They aren't done yet!" Cory wakes wiping his eyes and smiles nodding at Riley as she walks to the coffee cart they had and walks back with two big cups and pulling out the bag of cookies she had for an emergency.

"Thank you sweetheart any luck finding dresses yet girls?" Shawn watches in disbelief as the girls tell him no but they were hopeful. "We are heading off again. Bye daddy." Cory waves sipping his coffee. He feels Shawn's eyes on him and he chuckles handing him his. "Never have kids shawnie."

The girls head into another store and Riley sees the texts Theo sent her saying has she found a dress yet and what kind of corsage did she want. She frowns a little when she sees he was still trying to pretend that he never said I love you to her.

She turns her phone off and shoves it in her purse trying to enjoy prom shopping and not about Theo trying to take back his I love you. "Okay I think this may be the one." Riley tells the girls walking out the dressing room and showing them her in a dark blue dress that flared out with spaghetti straps.

They gasps holding their own perfect dresses and nod their heads smiling. "Yup that's the one Riley. It's perfect!" They gush. "Okay I didn't we would find one so quickly but let's go make Shawn buy us breakfast." Sara tells them as they pay for them and walk out.

Riley walks towards the bakery when she sees Katy hugging her mom before getting in a cab. "Hey honey how was dress shopping with your dad and Shawn?" Topanga asks as they walk in the bakery. "As you could expect. Dad slept and uncle Shawn complained although we got him to buy us breakfast and lunch."

Her mom smiles as she heads to her office. "So was that Katy I saw leaving? I thought they were in Florida?" Riley asks sitting on her mom's chair spinning herself. "They're she just wanted to make sure her friend had everything for when they rent their apartment for the next year." She looked at her with a confused expression and she elaborates.

Apparently Katy was planning to stay down there with Maya while she attended the high school out there although Maya would be back for the summer since she was offered room and board at NYU for their summer arts program. And Maya thought the program and the art school would help her get a scholarship.

"Good for her." Riley smiles holding her head from spinning on the chair. Her mom shakes her head and grabs the folder she was looking for. "What about you? Given anymore thoughts to your uncle Shawn's offer?"

Riley looks at her and walks around her. "Riley what are you doing?" She stands in front of her scrunching her nose making her mom laugh. "Does this mean you and dad are letting me go?" Riley started to bounce and Topanga shrugged her shoulders making her pout.

"Let's go home. Hopefully your dad and uncle Shawn actually cooked dinner or at the very least ordered out." She puts an arm around Riley and they head out the bakery for home. The week leading up to prom Riley woke with a new fact about a different city in Europe on her door.

The first time it happened she got excited thinking this was her parents way of saying she could go. But after she ran downstairs tripping on the last step resulting in a bloody knee and getting disappointed when they told her with straight faces it's always good to be prepared. She stopped asking and just skimmed them leaving them covering her door.

"Morning sweetheart prom is tonight you excited?" Topanga asked placing the last waffle on the table. Riley shrugged pouring herself some orange juice and grabbing a grape. "What's the matter sweetheart you and Theo fighting?"

Riley sighed resting her head on her hand. "No but I think he never meant to say he loved me and got caught up in the moment." Topanga put her coffee down and sat next to her. Riley had filled her in on what happened when she got home that night and how Theo has been pretending it never happened.

"Maybe he did mean it but realized you guys haven't been together long and is afraid he scared you with his declaration of love." She nudges Riley making her smile. "Morning Matthews women!" Shawn announces walking in with Cory and Auggie.

"Hey kiddo you got a fun fact for me?" Shawn asks Riley sitting next to her. Ever since they started putting the facts on her door Shawn would asks for one. "Well Prague's low cost of living makes it a popular destination for expats relocating to Europe."

Shawn smiled and nodded along pouring himself some coffee. "So if I become rich and famous I would love to live there." Riley tells him as they both look at her dad who clutches his chest. "Over my dead body young lady."

"Riley when you move to Prague can I come stay with you?" Auggie ask biting into his waffle. "Yeah that would be fun I could show you around maybe even take you to where they filmed mission impossible." Auggie started getting excited. "Cory we should go to for a vacation when Riley does move out there." Topanga says looking at Cory.

He gasps and falls to the floor making them all start laughing and continue breakfast ignoring him on the floor. "So uncle Shawn are you going to be the corny photographer guy who has a photo booth with props of oversized glasses and stuff?" Riley asked laughing at the look he had.

"Well I didn't want to be that guy but someone insisted I have those things for them." Riley looked confused and he gestured to Cory who pretended they weren't talking about him. "What?" Cory asks when everyone starts to laugh again.

"So Sara are we meeting at your place or Riley?" Maggie asked as the three of them were at the bakery drinking smoothies after getting their nails done. "Let's meet at Riley my mom keeps trying to get me to wear her prom dress and if she gives me that sad look again I just may do it."

The girls laugh and Maggie ask to see a picture of her mom's old prom dress. Sara grabs her phone scrolling through her pictures before finding the picture. It was a hot pink dress with ruffles and bows on it with gloves. "Omg!" Maggie and Riley both say trying to stifle their laughter. "It's okay I laughed the first time she brought it out to show me."

They look at the picture again and this time start laughing making everyone around them look at them weirdly as they pass Sara's phone back and forth. "Hey girls." Cory says walking in the bakery with a bag of props followed by Shawn.

"Hey uncle Shawn is dad your assistant tonight?" Riley asked seeing her dad sit with the girls holding up props and smiling making them laugh. "Yeah he decided he would be I didn't have a choice."

Theo and the boys were playing a game of basketball with Josh before they had to go home getting ready for the prom. Zay and Josh were up by five when Charlie knocks into Josh making him fall down. "Sorry buddy." Charlie tells him helping him up.

"it's okay I love you man." Josh covered his mouth. "No forget I said that I wanted to tell you but in a different way." Theo glares at Zay who was on the ground laughing. Theo knew telling Zay what happened that night was a big mistake.

"Haha you are all hilarious. You should take that act on tour." Theo tells them snatching the ball from Charlie who was biting his lip to keep from laughing. "Zay I can't believe you told them?" He tells Zay as he passes him lightly kicking him as Zay was still on the floor laughing.

"Come on that was funny your word vomit is really out of control man." Zay tells him sitting up. When Theo had come over to his house the next day and told him what happened after he told Riley he loved her and made her pretend it didn't happen he couldn't help but find it all hilarious.

It was even more hilarious that after it all happened Theo was extremely nervous around her and would pretend he never told her anything. "Why would you tell her and then pretend that you never said it?" Josh asked still not fully understanding what possessed Theo to do it.

"Yeah dude chicks do not want to hear a guy say they love them and then take it back right after claiming it wasn't the right setting." Charlie adds as they all sit on the bleachers drinking water. "I know I know! Riley must think of me as a fool?" Theo groans laying on the bleachers.

"A fool in love." Zay chuckles squirting water at him. "So what's your next move Romeo? Keep pretending you never said it?" Josh asks turning to him. Theo sits up wiping the water off his face and sighs. "No I just have to tell her I do love her and hope she feels the same way."

The girls were all in Riley's room getting ready when Auggie walks in holding a huge bouquet of roses. "Delivery for you smiley." The girls ooh her as she waves them off grabbing and thanking Auggie for the flowers.

She reads the card and sees it from Theo and blushes a little when he signed it love Theo. "What?" The girls asks together seeing Riley turn around fanning her cheeks. She hands them the card and they stand looking at each other and start jumping up and down.

"Maybe tonight was when he wanted to tell you." Sara says pining up her curls. Riley grabs her dress off her door and lays it on the bed. "Well he should know I wouldn't care how he told me." Just then her eyes widened and she smiles. "Uh oh Riley has on her idea face." Maggie jokes nudging Sara to look at her. "Oh boy Theo is in trouble tonight." Sara added as they all started laughing.

"Girls you look beautiful!" Topanga beams snapping the three girls photo. "Yes and Sara if you would have worn my dress tonight you would have looked gorgeous!" Mrs. Wilson gushes showing Topanga a picture on her phone.

"Oh my!" Topanga gasps trying not to laugh at the hideous dress. "It's very beautiful." She tells her mouthing to the girls to stop laughing when she turns her back. There's a knock at the door and Cory answers it seeing the boys in their tuxes.

"Wow don't you guys look handsome." Topanga smiles snapping their pictures. "Mrs. Matthews may I get copies of those my mom wants some." Zay tells her posing for the pictures. "He means he wants copies mom not his mom." Riley adds sticking her tongue out at him.

Riley watched as Charlie and Zay chatted with their dates but Theo stood to the side watching her. She smiles sending him a little wave and put her plan into motion. "Well mom was right you do look handsome." Theo smiled at her and cupped her cheek. "Well you look radiant as ever love."

His eyes widen at the mention of the word love and Riley smiles when his cheeks heat up. Tonight was going to be fun. She looked at Zay who nodded with a wink and a little toe tap making her laugh. If her plan was going to work she needed Zay not to make her laugh with his crazy spy gestures that he suggested they do.

"Well let's go guys I want to get my picture taken before Mr. Matthews hogs it." Sara shouts making all them laugh knowing that's probably what was going to happen. They arrive at the hotel that was holding their prom and get blinded by Shawn snapping their picture as soon as they walk in.

"Uncle Shawn!" Riley laughed holding up her hand trying to shield her eyes and not trip as Shawn kept snapping. "Hey kiddo you look beautiful. Have fun!" They laugh as he smiles and runs off blinding the next group of kids that comes in after them.

"Okay I think the boys should head to find us a table and us girls head to the ladies." Maggie announces handing Zay her purse making him look at her weirdly. "Don't you need this?" Zay asked handing it back to her. Maggie laughs pinching his cheek.

"No silly." The girls laugh as Zay scratched his head not understanding they weren't going to the bathroom. They head towards the bathroom making it seem like they were but turn the corner into the hotel's gift shop.

"is it weird that they sell ice cream and chips like this for such a small gift shop?" Sara asks grabbing some. "I think because it's prom time they do." Riley says scanning the shelfs hoping they had what she wanted like the lady at the front desk said they would.

"Did you find it yet?" Maggie asked as her and Sara open the bag of chips munching on them. Riley shake my head and find what she was looking for. She holds up the two items and the box that would fit them perfectly. They laugh as they pay for them and the empty bag of chips Sara and Maggie ate while they looked around.

"Okay so I'm gonna go give this to my dad hopefully he holds it until Zay gets it from him." Riley tells the girls taking the box and walking towards the photo booth. She sees the line forming outside of it and laughs when she sees her dad had already taken four photos making everyone groan when he go back in.

"Dad. Dad. Daddy!" Riley yells finally getting his attention. He groans walking out to the cheers of the other students finally getting to take pictures. "I'll be back!" Cory shouts as Riley drags him away. "Can you hold this for me?" She asks handing him the box. He looks inside and then at her.

"Sweetheart you took me away from my photo booth for this?" He says gesturing at the box. "Dad the booth is for everyone not just you." She says trying not to laugh at him pouting. "Fine." He groans stomping his foot as Riley smiles and nods her head as her dad goes on about almost figuring out the best pose when she interrupted.

She laughs and tells him Zay would be by in an hour to come collect it for what she had planned. She walks back to the group's table seeing only Theo with a cup of punch smiling as she approaches. "Hello love I thought I was going to have to look for a glass slipper." She giggles as she sits next to him and he offers her some punch.

"Sorry had something to take care of." Theo looks at her and then at the dj booth getting nervous. Before she could asks what was wrong Billy Holiday "I'll be seeing you" starts to play. Riley smiles as the dj announces the dedication Theo written for her. "May I have this dance?" Theo asks extending his hand to her.

He spins her on the dance floor much like he did on their unofficial first date. "Still beautiful as ever." He whispers when she spins into him. Her cheeks heat up and just as she was about to kiss him her dad runs up handing her the box. "Here honey the booth is free!"

Her eyes widen and she secretly hoped the photo booth ran out of film on her dad for ruining her plan. She tries to hide the box behind her back but Theo sees. "What you got there sneaky?" Theo asks tickling her till she moved her hands in front of her. "That isn't mine." She says when he takes the box from her.

He opens it tilting his head in confusion. "Olive and juice." He whispers not sure if she hears. Riley lifts his chin looking in his eyes putting her arms around his neck and smiles. "Olive juice you too." He looks at her and she giggles softly and kisses him.

"Who told you?" He whispers kissing her again. She smiles and opens her eyes looking at him putting the olive the girls didn't eat back in the box with the juice. "You did silly." He looks at her and then widens his eyes remembering that day in the cafeteria. "You know I understood what you said right?"

He chuckles and their friends join them on the dance floor laughing at Theo and telling him olive juice was going to be his new nickname from now on.

 **Epilogue 1 week before summer**

Riley was in a funk there was one week left and then summer but her parent have yet to tell her if she was going to be wandering around Europe with Theo. She wouldn't be so moody if she had a backup plan but all her friends had plans. Sara and Charlie were enrolled in an acting camp and Zay was going back to Texas with Lucas and Maggie who's never been.

"Hello love." Theo smiles walking in the bakery and kissing Riley cheek as he sits next to her on the couch. She gives him a small smile and sighs leaning her head on him. He chuckles and tries to hold in her surprise but he hated seeing her so down and was close to spilling when her parents walk in.

"Aw look at that Cory our little baby girl almost an adult." Topanga says sitting across from the couple pulling Cory down who was still trying to decide which pictures from the photo booth he took with Shawn were the best. Topanga shakes her head and looks at Riley who was pouting and Theo who looked ready to burst.

"Well I hope you have your passport ready." Topanga tells her seeing the confusion. "We're going to Europe!" Theo shouts covering his mouth when Topanga slaps his leg. "We are?!" Riley smiles looking at her parents. They nod and smile and she gets up hugging them thanking them over and over.

 **Summer-Prague**

Theo scanned the crowd looking through the lens of his camera for his girlfriend who he seemed to have lost in the crowd again. How he kept losing her he would never know. It was like she was magic and would disappear and then reappear like she never left his side.

"Spotted you!" He hears behind him and turns in time for Riley to snap his picture. She lowers her camera and fixes her sun hat she bought from the street fair in London the week before.

They had started with a plan to visit a different place every few days but somehow that got tossed out the window when Riley fell in love with Prague which was where they currently were.

"Love I'm going to get a gps put on you." Theo jokes walking up and pulling her to the side when she started to walk past him. "I'll have you know I was emailing Mauricio pictures of the lady who had the dancing cats." Theo shook his head putting his arm around her.

They met Mauricio in Paris when Riley stop to buy her dad the chocolate she promised him. He was an older gentleman in his late fifties that ran the candy shop and fell in love with Riley and her enthusiastic appreciation for candy.

"Should I be worried?" Theo tells her when they sit down having their annual hot chocolates. "Aww don't be jealous but I did get you something." She digs through her bag and hands him the tiny box. "That's where I disappeared to." She gestures sliding the box to him.

He opens it and covers his face with embarrassment. He pulls it out holding up the wristband making her giggle. "Olive juice?" He says smiling at her. She gets up sitting on him and says "olive juice you too."

 **There you have it the end of a story that I thought would only be a one shot. Hope you enjoy the last chapter.**


End file.
